


Mil cartas y un regalo

by wandererswan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albius - Freeform, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Harry Potter Next Generation, Light Angst, Love Letters, M/M, Married Characters, POV Scorpius Malfoy, Potioneer Scorpius, Quidditch Player Albus Severus, Romance, Scorbus
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 39,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererswan/pseuds/wandererswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Londres, Inglaterra. Invierno del año 2032. </p><p>Scorpius Malfoy ya no es un niño, tampoco estudia en Hogwarts. Es un hombre de veintiséis años que ha logrado más sueños de los que nunca imaginó. Siendo uno de los alquimistas más renombrados de su tiempo y poniendo en alto el apellido Malfoy, Scorpius tiene todo lo que podría desear: un empleo que ama, fama, éxito y una agradable y pequeña familia. Sin embargo, tras cinco años de la muerte de Albus, Scorpius no ha vuelto a ser el mismo.</p><p>Entre cartas, sueños y aventuras al lado de su pequeña hija, Scorpius volverá a recuperar la alegría que sentía perdida, enfrentándose a una serie de pruebas y desafíos con la esperanza de volver a ver a Albus y descubriendo que la vida está siempre llena de sorpresas. </p><p>Disclaimer:<br/>Todos los derechos reservados a J.K. Rowling y los personajes que inspiraron esta historia. Los nuevos personajes son propiedad intelectual de la autora de este fanfic y por ningún motivo podrán ser utilizados para otros trabajos sin previo aviso. </p><p>La versión en inglés estará disponible en Diciembre 2016.<br/>The English version of this work will be available on: December 2016th.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secretos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NessVallot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessVallot/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuatro años después de aquella noche que desearía haber dejado en el olvido, Scorpius Malfoy despierta al inicio de una nueva aventura junto a su pequeña hija Ellie. Un secreto, una llave y muchas preguntas sin respuesta esperan al otro lado de la puerta.

 

> Bienvenido seas mi querido lector a mi primer fanfic Scorbus, sí, este fue oficialmente el primero que escribí fielmente hasta el final y confieso que es uno de los que más he amado y disfrutado redactar. Algunos datos canon de los personajes pueden parecer diferentes, pero todo es para enriquecer el plot de esta historia. También quiero dar una agradecimiento especial a cuatro personas importantísimas sin las cuales esta historia no habría sido posible, pues fueron la inspiración detrás de los protagonistas: _Betzy, Ness, Beth y Annie_. Espero gusten de esta historia y puedan dejar un pequeño comentario y kudos. Muchas gracias!

* * *

 

 

La pesadilla vuelve a comenzar, pero Scorpius sabe bien que está soñando; es la misma noche que le atormenta desde hace cuatro años cuando todo pasó, la misma que no importa cuanto lo intente, nunca es capaz de olvidar…

 

_Mi corazón se acelera, lo hace tan rápido como si hubiese corrido un maratón, estoy de nuevo en este sitio que es tan lúgubre que me cuesta respirar. El cielo se oscurece y la lluvia cae fuerte, muy fuerte sobre mi piel. Siento un ardor que me recorre de la cabeza hasta los pies lentamente y me quema con la misma intensidad que me duele verlo ahí de pie una vez más._

_Estamos frente a frente, Albus me observa, y yo lo hago con el alma rota pendiendo de mi mano sin poder hacer más. Mi Albus está vivo por un instante, pero como cada noche, sé que este no es él._

_Mi garganta ahoga un grito y no tiene idea de cuánto duele saber que cuando despierte, todo volverá a ser igual, que él estará muerto, que despertaré en una cama vacía y que nuevamente volveré a ser Scorpius Malfoy, el asesino…_

_Contraigo los párpados y aunque me esfuerzo, no puedo contener mis lágrimas y mientras deslizan sobre mi rostro, lo veo acercarse y por un segundo, por lo que me parece el más efímero de los instantes, me atrevo a pensar en que la pesadilla va a cambiar, pero no lo hace. Su aliento se posa sobre mis hombros y su mano me recorre suavemente la piel._

**_—No importa cuántas veces lo haga, no importa cuántas veces me veas de esta forma. ¿No puedes olvidarlo, no es así?_ ** _—no le respondo. Vladimir está tentándome y lo hace porque Albus ya no está ahí para impedirle nada **—he de admitir que tu persistencia es admirable—** me dice y sé que viniendo de Vladimir, aquello es realmente un cumplido que se ha forzado a decir. _

_Aunque Albus ya no forme parte de su cuerpo, sé que hay cosas contra las que no puede luchar, aunque lo intente y también sé que es exactamente eso, lo que le ha impedido matarme en más de una ocasión._

**_—Y la tuya es patética—_ ** _respondo, pero no soy capaz de decírselo y mirarle a los ojos. No puedo._

_Él se ríe y camina en círculos alrededor de mí **—puedes llamarme como quieras, en realidad eso no me afecta, ¿sabes? Puedes intentar destruirme, matarme si así lo deseas, pero siempre sabrás que yo, Vladimir Schatten, he logrado más de lo que ningún otro mago ha logrado y que yo, Scorpius Malfoy, yo soy indestructible, así como tomé el cuerpo de Albus, puedo tomar el tuyo, el de tu hija o el del mismísimo Harry Potter—** contraigo los puños con gran fuerza y lanzo mi mano impulsivamente hacia él. ¿Cómo se atreve a hablar de ella, de Albus, de Harry, de esa manera? **—¡Oh!—** exclama con una sonrisa y apenas me esquiva con un ágil salto hacia atrás **—¿es en serio? ¿Te atreves a hacerlo ya?—** me dice y eleva su varita hacia mí. **—Llevo esperando este momento desde hace mucho, la verdad es que después de la chica Winslet, estaba seguro que no tendría que enfrentarme a nadie más, pero… siempre fuiste tú ¿no es cierto? Tú, eres el único obstáculo entre Albus y yo—**_

_Abro los ojos tanto como puedo, ¿acaso está intentando tomarme el pelo?_

**_—¿Te sorprenden mis palabras Malfoy? Después de todo, fue el mismo Albus Dumbledore quien lo dijo y Harry Potter quien lo demostró al convertirse en la única arma contra Voldemort. Si tú eres quien me destruye, habrás terminado con todo—_ **

_Pero sabe que no lo haré, porque no me es posible atacar a Albus. Sonríe con ese aire clásico de omnipotencia y entonces comienza aquella batalla que yo nunca planee. Bloqueo cada uno de sus ataques como puedo y caigo muchas veces más, pero algo en él me suplica porque me atreva a atacarlo y… y siento que es de alguna forma, lo último que queda de Albus._

**_—Si no me atacas, te juro que te obligaré a hacerlo—_ ** _y es ahí donde mis dudas se disipan. El que está hablando es Albus, no Vladimir y los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas. ¿Cómo puede pedirme que haga algo así? **—Scorpius…—** me dice y su cuerpo cae al suelo mientras sujeta con mucha fuerza su cabeza como intentando contener el dolor, sé que es momentáneo, que Albus no se quedará por siempre, pero… no soy capaz de hacer lo que me pide, lo he intentado y… y simplemente no puedo imaginarme a mí empuñando el arma que lo borrará de este mundo para siempre— **Scorpius, por favor… por favor—** grita de rodillas sobre el suelo y yo… no, no sé qué debo hacer._

_Intento acercarme pero hay algo en él que me lo impide, extiende su mano hacia mí temblorosamente y me entrega el arma que sólo un verdadero Slytherin puede usar **—sabes lo que tienes que hacer—** susurra y vuelve a caer con su cabeza entre las manos. Cierro los ojos y fragmentos de nuestra vida juntos me invaden poco a poco mientras tomo el arma. No quiero que termine así **—hazlo, por favor Scorpius, hazlo—** y asiento mientras mi mano se desliza hacia él con un rápido movimiento y luego cae sobre mi pecho. _

_Suelto el arma y veo mis manos rojas y lo veo a él. Lo sostengo entre mis brazos suavemente mientras sonríe e intenta contener su último aliento. **—¿Por qué?** —es lo único que pregunto y me aferro a su cuerpo como nunca me he aferrado a algo en toda mi vida. Albus niega sólo un poco con su cabeza y suspira las últimas palabras que es capaz de decir. **—No te vayas, por favor Albus, no hagas esto… Al—Albus—** pero se ha ido y yo despierto._

—¿Papi?—abre los ojos y Albus se ha ido otra vez—papi, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué estás llorando?—Scorpius intenta levantarse y siente esas lágrimas que evidentemente resbalan sin descanso por sus mejillas. La pequeña niña frente a sus ojos le abraza y Scorpius nunca se ha sentido más vulnerable en toda su vida.

—Yo también tengo pesadillas a veces—Ellie susurra en su oído—pero… el abuelo Harry me dijo que las pesadillas sólo son fuertes cuando nosotros las ayudamos a crecer, yo creo que es como los monstruos, y… los monstruos no son invencibles—Scorpius suspira y una tenue sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios mientras acaricia el rubio cabello de su pequeña hija.

No le sorprende que con cinco años, Ellie destaque de entre muchos niños de su edad, pues siempre supo al igual que Albus, que con ella nada volvería a ser ordinario. Scorpius tenía a su propia Rose en la pequeña Ellie y una gran bruja en proceso.

—El abuelo Harry parece haber acertado una vez más ¿no es así?—Ellie sonríe y lleva uno de sus dedos bajo su barbilla. Aunque físicamente tenga muchos más rasgos de su familia, que de la de Albus, Scorpius no puede negar que al verla, una gran parte de Albus está presente también; desde sus largas pestañas, hasta sus rizos, sus ojos verdes y esa personalidad dulce y curiosa que siempre los mete en problemas.

—Por algo es el abuelo Harry—la niña le guiñó un ojo y bajo de un salto de la cama—quiero mostrarte algo que encontré papi, ven—Scorpius se levantó también y apenas dándole tiempo de colocarse las pantuflas, corrió de la mano de la pequeña rubia.

—Dime que no encontraste un dragón dentro de la casa o una nueva bola de pelos—Ellie rio y negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que fue un regalo de papi, pero tienes que verlo, ven—Scorpius se sintió curioso. Y cuando entró a la habitación de su pequeña, una extraña sensación de tibieza le recorrió el cuerpo entero _«Albus»_ pensó, e inmediatamente apartó aquello de su mente. No era bueno pensar en Albus después de despertar de aquel sueño.

Ellie se hincó sobre el suelo y gateó hasta el armario donde comenzó a sacar uno a uno sus zapatos dejando el suelo libre y despejado. Scorpius se acercó y observó lo que parecía ser una puerta perfectamente hecha con madera. Le indicó a Ellie que se alejara un poco y la examinó un momento antes de abrirla.

La casa entera había sido hecha por ambos, mucho antes de que Albus muriera, Scorpius conocía cada rincón y pasadizo que podía haber en esa casa y no recordaba haber puesto una puertecita en ese sitio por alguna razón en especial, sin embargo, si podía recordar que uno de los libros muggles favoritos de Albus, era _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_ , podía notar en las decoraciones y la palabra _“ábreme”_ las referencias. Scorpius llamó su varita en silencio y una vez en su mano apunto a la puerta que se abrió con un suave y rápido movimiento.

Su interior era similar a una madriguera y en el fondo había una pila de cuadernos y un cofre dorado con una serpiente en la tapa. —Creo que se abre con esto papi, me dijiste que papá me regaló esto cuando era una niña y… la llave es igual a la del cofre—Ellie le entregó en las manos la diminuta llave de oro que Albus le había comprado antes de nacer, era un dije hermoso con la forma de un corazón y una gema color esmeralda que se abría creando un guardapelo. Albus le había añadido una foto de ellos dentro y nunca pensó que aquello simbolizase mucho más que un simple artefacto con valor sentimental. Tomó la llave, y la uso para abrir la cerradura del cofre embonando perfectamente con un ligero chasquido.

El cofre estaba repleto de cartas y Scorpius no podía entender cómo y qué hacía todo eso guardado ahí. Sacó los cuadernos uno a uno y colocó la llave un momento sobre el suelo, para poder leer. —¿Papi?—Scorpius se petrificó con uno de los cuadernos entre sus manos. Todo eso era suyo, cada uno de esos cuadernos le pertenecía y los recordaba a la perfección a pesar de haberlos dado por perdidos en el incendio de la mansión Malfoy años atrás. Albus sabía lo importante que era cada uno de ellos y de alguna forma, se las había ingeniado para recuperarlos, ¿por qué? Una lágrima cayó sobre las hojas y Ellie aunque pequeña, pudo saber de inmediato que aquello debía ser importante para su padre. Scorpius secó sus lágrimas con el brazo y abrazó a su hija sin decir nada por unos segundos—creo que te contaré una historia, _mon_ —Ellie asintió con la cabeza y Scorpius abrió el primer cuaderno, el cuaderno de su primer año en Hogwarts.

—¿Tú lo hiciste papi? Ese… ¿ese era mi papá? —Scorpius asintió con la cabeza.

—Esta es la historia de cómo conocí a Albus… quizá quieras echarle un vistazo mientras yo acomodo todo esto en algún lugar, después de todo… parece que alguien quería que lo encontráramos—


	2. Aniversario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para los que ya habían leído la historia, sabrán que este junto con un episodio posterior, son de los más largos, emotivos y tristes, lo he corregido en algunas cosas y agregado otras ya que creo que lo ameritaba, además de qué quería meter más sobre Danielle Dolohov, que es prima de Scorpius y un personaje al que le tengo un gran cariño desde que fue creado. Disfruten el capítulo y... no lloren mucho.

El pergamino se arruga entre sus dedos.

_Buen día cariño._

_Lo sé, lo sé. Debes estar pensando que mi nivel de cursi ha sobrepasado los límites y claro, si te soy sincero, tampoco yo creí que estaría haciendo esto tan pronto. En fin, aquí estás y aquí estoy y la verdad es que tengo fe que esta gran idea servirá para hacerte vivir una de las experiencias más locas de toda tu vida. ~~Bueno… esa es la idea.~~ _

_Antes de continuar, por favor dile a Ellie que la amo, que lamento mucho no estar a su lado como debería y que siempre, siempre, la llevaré en mi pensamiento y mi corazón, así como a ti […]_

Y una sensación extraña se expande en su pecho; sonríe pero no sabe cómo explicarlo, ni tampoco qué creer. Por primera vez en cinco años, Albus no se siente tan lejos como el primer día, pero duele igual.

_[…] trataré de explicarte lo más básico en esta primera carta. Sé que es confuso y no espero que lo entiendas de inmediato, sin embargo; quiero que sepas Scorpius, que antes que nada siento mucho todo esto, todo el daño que te he causado. No puedo ni voy a justificarme pero de haber podido hacer algo, sabes que habría sido así._

_Te extraño, te extraño como nunca. Y sé que en este momento tú también lo haces, sé que bebes firewhisky y probablemente fumas uno de esos cigarrillos que a ambos nos gustaban. Estás solo y la sensación de vacío no se aleja de ti fácilmente; me pasa lo mismo. En donde estoy todo es oscuro y frío y lo vivo cada minuto que respiro. No, no puedo decirte cómo, por qué o en dónde es que me encuentro, no es momento y más adelante lo entenderás._

_Te he dejado una serie de cartas, como ya habrás visto y quiero pedirte que te aferres a cada una de ellas como si tu vida dependiera de ello. Síguelas y comienza la aventura. No es fácil y quizá te pida mucho, pero estoy seguro que de estar vivo, harías todo esto conmigo._

_Lleva a Ellie contigo, te sorprenderá de lo que es capaz y no te preocupes, no soy un padre desconsiderado; nuestra hija estará a salvo, al igual que tú. Eso sí debo advertirte, nada de lo que viene será fácil, habrá momentos donde desees detenerte y olvidarlo todo y si es así, lo entenderé. Como toda prueba, es cierto, hay una recompensa que espera por ti y si eres capaz de descubrirlo, podrás tomarla sin problema._

_Por último debo pedirte otro favor. Entre los cuadernos que rescaté para ti, está nuestro… entrañable cuaderno morado, por favor, no dejes que Ellie los vea, si sabes y recuerdas la razón, entenderás que es mejor así ~~(aunque debo admitir que son grandes obras de arte…)~~._

_Te amo y espero para este punto, haber logrado por lo menos sacarte una sonrisa. Si fue así, bueno… me doy por bien servido. Prométeme que no volverás a esconderla de tu rostro, prométeme que no vas a derramar más lágrimas por mí. Sé que duele, pero… para un Malfoy no hay imposibles y esto, definitivamente no será el primero._

_Y si no tienes planes para esta noche, ¿por qué no llevas a nuestra hija al lago?_

_Grandes recuerdos, traen grandes sorpresas._

_Te amo y nos veremos pronto._

_—Albus._

.

Albus tenía razón.

Dolía, aún dolía a pesar del tiempo, y para Scorpius era difícil leer aquello y no poner a trabajar su mente y las posibilidades. Si Albus había escrito esto antes de morir, ¿por qué todo estaba en presente? ¿Por qué hablaba como si estuviese ahí, mirándolo todo el tiempo?

Scorpius se encontró frustrado y confundido. Sabía que no había forma de que Albus estuviese vivo, él había visto su cuerpo, había asistido al funeral y dicho adiós.

Arrojó el pergamino al suelo y su copa de cristal a la pared. En el fondo, podía ver los detalles de aquel espacio que aunque suyo únicamente, estaba rodeado de recuerdos con Albus; su colección de fotos, los óleos, todo. El tiempo había pasado rápido, aunque para Scorpius parecía haber sido ayer.

Se levantó y paseó por el estudio. ¿En qué momento se había detenido todo?

Se vio a sí mismo, un mago exitoso que ahora vivía decaído y en las sombras; aunque su negocio seguía siendo próspero y sus libros se vendían como agua, él se había ocultado de todos. Llevaba cinco años en duelo, fingiendo estar bien para su pequeña y nada más. Su trabajo iba lento porque su ingenio se esfumaba día con día y tener a Rose Weasley como auxiliar nunca le había parecido más benéfico.

Scorpius no planeaba pasar de página, no quería hacerlo ni ahora ni en lo sucesivo. ¿Y cómo podría? Albus no había sido sólo algo pasajero, no había sido un amor de verano o un capricho adolescente, Albus lo había sido todo, todo lo que Scorpius nunca buscó pero que encajaba perfectamente a su lado. Lo amaba con cada mísera partícula de su existencia, lo amaba aunque ya no estuviese aquí.

Caló el último aliento de su cigarrillo y suspiro, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del silencio. _«¡El cuaderno morado!»_ Scorpius se sobresaltó y cualquier sensación de llanto que pudiese haber sentido, se había esfumado con el viento. El cuaderno morado no debía estar ahí y lo había recordado en el momento menos oportuno.

Subió hecho un rayo las escaleras hasta el cuarto de la pequeña rubia. Ellie por fortuna dormía tranquilamente y los cuadernos seguían en su sitio sin abrir. Buscó con la mirada hasta encontrar el que quería y un peso enorme se le cayó de encima. —Esto, no debe estar aquí—murmuró en silencio para sí y depositó un beso en la frente de su hija. La observó un momento y dio gracias por tenerla ahí a su lado, por el simple placer de su existencia.

Caminó a su habitación y sopesó cuidadosamente el cuadernillo. Ya tenía planes para esa noche y aunque no incluían la aburrida lectura de sus garabatos hechos en sus años como estudiante, bien podrían ayudarle a pasar el tiempo, a por una vez en tanto tiempo, no sumirse en su propia desgracia como cada vez que llegaba este día en particular. Pensó en Danielle y lo mucho que tendría que esforzarse para compensar que estuviese ahí para su sobrina, cuando Scorpius necesitaba tanto tiempo a solas y definitivamente no se encontraba nada bien.

Se despojó de su camisa y haciendo el cuadernillo a un lado se lanzó hacia la cama. Pensaba en Albus, en sí mismo y en las cartas que había encontrado. Curvó su cuerpo, encogiéndose en su propia tristeza y finalmente derramando las lágrimas que había contenido desde el primer momento que leyó aquellas líneas, se dejó vencer. ¿Qué pensaba Albus lograr con eso? ¿Por qué lo torturaba de esa forma? ¿Por qué hoy?

Sus ojos se encontraron con la foto de París, uno de sus mejores recuerdos. Las vacaciones de París antes de que Ellie naciera. Scorpius recordaba bien ese día, había sido una sorpresa que Albus había estado ahorrando por dos años. Scorpius no tuvo ni idea de que lo había planeado por tanto tiempo pero sí sabía de sobra que cuando Potter se proponía algo, siempre tenía que cumplirlo y no había excepciones. Observó el retrato en la cómoda, Pierre y Dumain1 lo habían tomado y era una de las pocas fotos en donde sonreía genuinamente de emoción. Albus tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y Scorpius reía a carcajadas en sus brazos. ¡Estaban en la ciudad más cursi de toda Francia! Pero incluso él se sentía así al lado de ese tonto Potter.

Sus dedos se deslizaron finamente sobre el cristal y sus lágrimas caían como lluvia sobre la foto. _«¡Joder! ¿Por qué tenías que hacerme esto? ¿Por qué tenías que irte cuando todo era perfecto? »_ Scorpius tuvo las ganas de arrojar la foto lo más lejos posible, de romperla en tantos pedazos como su corazón lo estaba, sin embargo, sus manos no se atrevían a desafiarlo y en el fondo, no era capaz de destruir algo que guardaba tanto valor sentimental. Abrazó la foto a su pecho y simplemente lloró todo lo que tenía dentro, lloró y lloró hasta cansarse, lloró como cuando era un niño indefenso y no sabía qué más hacer. Lloró en silencio y soledad como debía hacerlo y lo hizo hasta que el cansancio lo alejó de ahí.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, apenas había oscurecido un poco, se había percatado que una frazada le cubría el cuerpo e inmediatamente pensó en su prima y en el deplorable estado que debía haberlo encontrado. No se avergonzó, pero añadió otro detalle a la lista de consideraciones hacia Danielle en los años siguientes.

.

_El cofre plateado seguía en su sitio y la peor si no es que mejor idea que podía ocurrírseme, vino en ese instante mientras mis ojos aún adormilados se posaban sobre él. Hoy es el segundo día más deprimente de todo el año, de esos que sólo quieres dormir y olvidar que ha pasado, de esos que últimamente tengo con frecuencia, aunque estos son eso y mucho más. Pienso en Albus nuevamente y en las cartas y los cuadernos, si dejo todas esas cosas para mí, ¿por qué no leerlas ahora? Quizá si acabo con ellas lo suficientemente rápido, pueda quemarlas y olvidar que alguna vez aparecieron para torturarme así._

_Abro la cerradura e introduzco mi mano dentro del cofre, sé que tiene algún tipo de encantamiento agrandador porque se siente mucho más amplio de lo que parece y su interior es completamente oscuro. Tanteo algo de polvo y lo que me parece es una pila enorme de cartas, no me agobia pero me sorprende que Potter tenga tanto para decirme por este medio. ¡En fin! Tiempo, tengo bastante y probablemente de sobra esta noche._

_._

Logro sacar un sobre azul, tenía un grabado especial hecho con tinta dorada al que Scorpius trató de no prestar mucha atención. Albus era un hombre de detalles y no le extrañaba que se hubiese esforzado si su intención era que Scorpius las encontrara. Lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

 _«TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO…»_ comenzó la carta y Scorpius se sentó conteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro. Más de diez años no habían pasado de en balde y su impaciencia seguía siendo igual.

_… ¿En serio eres tan impaciente?_

_De verdad, aún no sé ni por qué me lo sigo preguntando. Puedo apostar mi Saeta de Fuego a que no has esperado ni un día para leer esta otra, sin embargo notarás con el pasar de los días que tendrás que practicar la paciencia._

_Mi Malfoy. Mi encantador e impaciente Malfoy._

_¿Te haces una idea de lo mucho que te extraño?_ —La sonrisa se esfumó de pronto y maldijo a Potter por esa forma tan suya de llevarlo de un estado al otro tan rápido y sin aviso.

_Lo hago y sé que la distancia, la incertidumbre no hacen que nada de esto sea más fácil. La vida nos ha puesto retos y seguimos en el juego y aunque hay momentos donde ambos nos hemos sentido cansados de las vueltas, puedo asegurarte que en esta ocasión el juego tiene una gran sorpresa esperando. No puedo adelantarte nada, no puedo decirte paso a paso cómo o qué tienes que hacer; pero lo que sí puedo hacer es acompañarte de la mano como lo he hecho desde que iniciamos nuestro camino, juntos. Necesito que me prometas que sin importar a lo que te enfrentes o lo que descubras, permanecerás conmigo hasta el final._

_¿Lo harás?_

_Piénsalo, no te respondas ahora; en vez de eso, gira tu vista hacia el reloj. ¿Ya has llevado a Ellie al lago? Si no es así, ¿qué carajos estás esperando? No bromeaba cuando te dije que era algo importante._

_¿Recuerdas esa navidad cuando regrese después de que todos pensaban que había muerto?_

_Yo nunca podría olvidarlo. Fue la semana que pasamos más unidos que nunca, me despertaba a media noche sólo para observarte a mi lado, para sentir que nunca más volvería a perderte, para aspirar tu aroma y perderme entre tus brazos. Y esa fecha en especial, ¿recuerdas el lago congelado? ¿El anillo, nosotros? Esa fue la noche que te pedí que te casaras conmigo. Me llamaste loco y claro, teníamos sólo diecisiete años, pero… entonces ya te amaba como nunca ame ninguna otra cosa. Estaba seguro de querer toda una vida contigo y al final lo único que me daba miedo era que te asustaras y no volviese a verte._

_Por fortuna no pasó y no necesito contarte que esa noche pasó a ser una más en el cuaderno morado. Esa noche te hice una promesa Scorp, cuando te di el anillo y dije todo aquello, realmente hablaba en serio y aún lo hago. Mi promesa sigue en pie y te la recuerdo, porque siempre, siempre estaremos juntos, sin importar los retos o adversidades que tengamos que pasar…_

_Te amo Scorpius Malfoy._

_¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO! Y… discúlpame por no poder pasarlo a tu lado, por estar tan lejos cuando deberíamos estar tan cerca. Discúlpame por no poder tocarte ni besarte una vez más._

_Y aunque sé que no hay forma de compensarte el tiempo ni de arreglar un corazón roto, el lago es mi primer regalo para ti. Lleva a Ellie y haz algo diferente, hazlo por ella y si no por mí, hazlo por ti. Ella te necesita y yo… yo te necesito con ella._

_—Albus._

.

La carta se desvanece.

Arroja el papel tan fuerte como puede, tan lejos como se lo permiten sus brazos y la furia se desata en su interior. ¿Feliz aniversario? ¿Feliz? Nunca volvería a serlo.

 _«¡A la mierda estas estúpidas fechas, a la mierda todo!»_ sollozó con enfado. El pecho le punzaba como si una roca se hubiese estampado contra él, le dolía mucho y las lágrimas le brotaban a mares. Se odiaba a sí mismo por ser tan débil, porque en cinco años no había logrado superarlo, porque aún lo amaba y se aferraba a él como si estuviese vivo y… ahora no tenía siquiera una idea de a qué se estaba enfrentando. ¿Un fantasma, una broma?

Scorpius se sintió ofendido; sus piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo de golpe, apretando los párpados con firmeza. Soltó un grito y se levantó dirigiéndose inconscientemente hacia el baño. El espejo le reflejaba su miseria, se veía y lo único que obtenía era esto, el rostro hinchado, ojeroso y desgastado, su propia alma se sentía desgastada. ¿Por qué tenía que sentir? ¿Por qué tenía que amar y odiar al mismo tiempo? ¿En quién se había convertido?

Su puño se estampó contra el cristal y los añicos cayeron en el piso, ya no importaba nada, no importaba el dolor físico ni la sangre que le escurría por los nudillos, ya nada era tan real como lo que sentía por dentro. Se dejó caer con la espalda a la pared y su mirada se perdió en un vacío inalcanzable.

—¿Scorpius? ¿Scorpius, puedo pasar?—Danielle estaba dentro y aunque en otras circunstancias se habría esforzado por ocultarlo todo, no lo haría esta vez. La rubia caminó hacia él y sus manos le cubrieron los labios de inmediato. —¡Por las barbas de Salazar! ¡Hyperion! ¿Qué hiciste?—Danielle se apresuró a buscar vendajes y su varita y reparó todo en un segundo. Las heridas de Scorpius no parecían tan profundas a simple vista, pero inclusive algunos vidrios aún estaban en su piel. Danielle estaba preocupada y aunque nunca había sido de aquellas chicas amorosas y comprensivas que lo pasaban todo por alto, con Scorpius las cosas eran diferentes, podían discutir e insultarse cariñosamente, sin embargo, cuando cosas así pasaban, no podían ignorar el hecho de que el uno al otro se necesitaban aunque no hubiera palabras para decirlo. —¿Sabes por qué regrese?—Scorpius permaneció en silencio. La rubia cubría sus manos con el vendaje y lo levantaba cuidadosamente del suelo. Su voz sonaba quebradiza y podía percibirse la angustia que despedía al hablar. —Regresé porque sabía que si te dejaba solo, no habría una segunda vez, no sé cómo explicarlo y puedes llamarlo un sexto sentido, pero Scorpius—la rubia le tomó el rostro con las manos—no voy a dejarte, sé que piensas que no puedo entenderlo, que… nadie puede hacerlo y lo sé, quisiera poder regresártelo, poder cambiar las cosas pero no es así, no tengo la magia para hacer eso y sabes de sobra que no podemos cambiar el pasado. Sé que lo extrañas y en qué medida no lo sé, pero quiero ayudarte y aunque no me dejes, voy a hacer lo que pueda, voy a intentarlo porque estamos juntos en esto—Danielle se prendió a su cuerpo y lo abrazó cerrando sus ojos—eres mi hermano Scorpius, mi hermano aunque no hayamos nacido en la misma familia y te amo. Ellie te necesita, yo te necesito, _te necesito con ella_ y conmigo—Scorpius volvió en sí y las palabras de Danielle le taladraron cada centímetro de la cabeza. _«Yo te necesito con ella»_ lo mismo le había pedido Albus en la carta y… asintió, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que moverse, seguir, no por él ni por nadie, por ella, porque ella valía la pena, porque era su pequeña niña, su hija y ella necesitaría a su padre, ahora más que nunca.

Miró a su prima y asintió una vez más—quiero intentarlo ¿sabes? Pero… no quiero un camino que él no puede recorrer conmigo, no sé cómo, no sé cómo hacerlo Dan—la rubia lo acuno y lo abrazó de vuelta.

—Nadie dijo que sería sencillo, pero Scorp, nuestra vida nunca ha sido sencilla y no puedes dejarte vencer. Eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco, eres guapo, inteligente, ¡eres jodidamente fantástico! Y mira que yo nunca te lo digo. ¡Eres un Malfoy, joder! No está en ti el perder—Scorpius dibujó una sonrisa apenas visible. —Ahora dúchate y te veré afuera. Tienes que ver a Ellie, la he dejado divina—el rubio asintió.

Y apenas Danielle se marchó, dejó que el agua de la tina le cubriera todo. Sintió la tibieza sobre su piel y se sumergió por varios minutos, prometiéndose a sí mismo intentarlo, hacer todo por Ellie y por qué no también por Danielle y por… él.

—¡Papi!—apenas lo vio, la pequeña se abalanzó sobre él y Scorpius la estrechó en sus brazos. En verdad lucía encantadora, llevaba un vestido de lana rosa, sus guantes, mallas y botas a juego con su gorro. Sus mejillas rosadas le recordaban a Albus así como el brillo en sus enormes ojos verdes. —Papi, ¿saldremos con tía Dani?—Danielle le miró por un segundo y después negó con la cabeza.

—Tía Dani sólo vino de visita, pero mañana no me sacarán aquí en todo el día así que… tú, mejor cuida a mi sobrina lo mejor posible ¿entendido? Salgan, cenen algo, yo que sé. Lo necesitas—Scorpius asintió y Ellie se despidió de Danielle envolviéndola en un abrazo.

—Gracias Danielle—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero no haberlos confundido mucho. Jugué un poco con los POV's de las cartas y de Scorpius.


	3. Schnellie

El bosque… el lago.

Albus sí que sabía perfectamente cómo llegarle directo al corazón; no que lo hubiese dudado por un segundo, pero a veces se preguntaba ¿cómo? ¿Cómo aquel chico de esmeralda en los ojos y melena rizada lo había hecho? Incluso él, no se sentía tan confiado respecto a Albus, aún le faltaba mucho y ante sus ojos era un misterio que no había podido llegar a descubrir por completo; sin embargo Albus sí, Albus había entrado hasta el más oscuro de sus rincones y ahora había partido con ellos en sus manos, lo había dejado solo y vulnerable, como nunca pensó sentirse, sólo y con una niña pequeña para la que intentaba ser el mejor padre que podía ser a pesar de que por dentro se sentía vacío…

Si bien, Draco Malfoy no era precisamente el mejor cuando necesitaba un consejo, Scorpius apreciaba mucho el tiempo que le dedicaba, que a pesar de ser todo un adulto y haber tomado un camino diferente al que era más que obvio que esperaban, que a pesar de todo eso, Draco estuviese ahí, dispuesto a darle alguna palabra de aliento; _“nada es para siempre, ni si quiera la felicidad”_ —le había dicho algunos años antes, quizá si mal no recordaba algunos meses antes de que tuvieran una fecha para su anhelada boda, Scorpius entonces había pensado que Draco sólo quería ser sarcástico, recordarle que estaba una vez más equivocado y fastidiarle la vida, porque era joven, porque eso había sentido toda su vida. Ahora entendía que aquello no era más que una advertencia, una forma de decirle que algún día la felicidad comenzaría a esfumarse, probablemente no porque Albus dejara de amarlo sino porque alguno se iría primero, porque siendo hijos de héroes y villanos las guerras no cesarían y siempre habría peligros… porque así como Harry Potter había perdido algo, así como el mismo Draco había perdido algo, ninguno de los dos estaba exento de hacerlo. Ahora lo sabía, pero saberlo y sentirlo era muy diferente, le dolía, dolía en lo más profundo de su pecho.

_…_

_—¿Y a dónde vamos con este frío Potter? Quiero pensar que ya notaste que no ha dejado de nevar y probablemente moriremos congelados—y claro estaba exagerando pero así era él y Potter siempre era un lunático del que podía esperar cualquier cosa, cualquier idea demente en la que sí se divertiría a morir pero sería peligrosa o demasiado descabellada._

_—Bueno… sería una poética forma de morir cariño ¿no lo crees? Aun así no pienso que acabemos muertos ni nada de eso, así que si te relajaras quizá podrías disfrutar del paisaje y acompañarme a donde quiero llevarte—Scorpius suspiró, ¿tenía otra opción? En realidad no quería pensar en ello._

_Estar con Albus era mágico en todo sentido, divertido, aterrador y misterioso, Albus era todo, todo lo que jamás pensó que podría tener y lo amaba, amaba cada minúsculo rincón de su persona porque era su ideal, su persona ideal aunque no siempre estuviesen de acuerdo, porque eso, quizá eso era lo que los unía más, el ser tan similares y tan diferentes que era más fácil observarse entre sí._

_—¿El lago?—preguntó Scorpius recobrando el aliento de la tremenda carrera que Potter lo había hecho pegar desde la cabaña. El pelinegro asintió. —No estarás pensando que…—Albus comenzó a reír entre dientes y asintió tomándolo una vez más de la mano y con trabajos arrastrándolo hacia el centro de la gran placa de hielo. —De acuerdo Albus, de acuerdo, tienes tres minutos para explicarme de que va todo esto—y este lo ignoro hasta que estuvieron en el centro y había logrado arrojarlo suavemente sobre su espalda. Scorpius sintió sus mejillas arder, ¡Potter y su jodida manía de hacerlo sonrojar!_

_—Te amo—dijo acomodando su cuerpo sobre el de Scorpius y sonriendo con esa forma tan tierna y perfecta a la que Scorpius no era capaz de resistirse. —¡Merlín! Te amo, te amo como no tienes idea—gritó y el rubio comenzó a reír a carcajadas._

_—Si amas tanto a Merlín creo que… podría conseguirles una cita—se burló y Albus estalló también en risas._

_—Oh claro, no sabes cuánto… cuanto quiero conocer a Merlín… ya sabes, inteligente, apuesto, aunque la barba no me convence pero bueno… podrían hacerlo otras cosas—Scorpius frunció el ceño y se giró arrojando ahora a Albus hacia el hielo bruscamente._

_—Lamento informarte que Merlín no tiene oportunidad—Albus arqueó una ceja bromeando._

_—Eso no lo sabes…—_

_—Sí que lo sé, sé que no hay labios que te gusten más que los míos—susurró mientras se acercaba tentadoramente a los de Albus, el pelinegro sentía sus mejillas rojas y coloreadas y en el frío del invierno su cuerpo se sentía más cálido que el mismo verano. —Sé que no hay cabello “oxigenado” que más ames que el mío—Albus se soltó a reír. —Sé que nadie, tendrá una constelación que te guste más que la que yo tengo y ¡joder! Sé, estoy seguro que me amas, porque puedo verlo—Albus asintió con la cabeza._

_—Oxigenado, engreído y fantástico, ¿qué más puedo pedir? —Scorpius suspiró con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro y lo besó, sintiendo cada nervio moverse junto con sus labios, sintiendo a Albus junto a él, con él… sintiendo el mundo detenerse porque estaba en su propio paraíso._

_—Cásate… cásate conmigo Scorp—y no sólo el mundo, sino todo su universo se detuvo en un instante. ¿Había escuchado bien? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas… tenía que estar soñando._

_…_

—¿Qué quieres que recuerde Al? —dice tenue, al aire… con los pies firmes sobe el hielo y los brazos extendidos. Algo en todo esto es muy familiar y esa lucecilla pequeña y azul se divisa en el fondo de la gran placa de hielo. No está soñando, pero… ¿cómo? La última vez que había visto algo como eso estaba tan distraído con la estúpida propuesta de Albus, que no recordaba como la había hecho.

Sus piernas se hincaron sobre el hielo, dando pequeños golpecitos con sus dedos, cerciorándose de que no se tratase de alguna criatura o quizá un simple reflejo. No se movía pero algo le decía que debía saciar su curiosidad. _«Bien, es sólo un rasguño, no pasara nada»_ murmuraba para sí mismo intentando calmarse mientras creaba una fisura en el hielo, este se quebró un poco pero parecía aun estable, sin quitarse los guantes, metió la mano en el agua, rebuscando la lucecilla que brillaba ahí pero nada, no salía nada, se inclinó un poco más y finalmente el peso venció la placa que lo sostenía. _«Tienes que estar bromeando»_ se quejó al caer al agua helada, el cuerpo se le paralizo y no podía abrir los ojos, _«¡vaya forma de morir! Y Ellie está allá afuera, mi varita… mi varita no está. ¡Mierda!»_ sí que iba a morir.

…

—Papi, papi…—¿Ellie? Scorpius fue abriendo poco a poco sus ojos y tosió un par de veces, sentía frío y si no estaba Albus en ese lugar, probablemente la muerte no había llegado aún a visitarlo.

—Bienvenido de vuelta—dijo una vocecilla cantarina, Scorpius se incorporó sentándose en el suelo. Junto a él había un cofre y una chica con una larga cola escamosa, piel muy pálida y adornos hechos con hielo. _«Una sirena»_ —Soy Schnellie, mucho gusto—Scorpius se sintió desconfiado pero Ellie por el contrario parecía fascinada. Si aquella era una sirena, no era para nada como las que había tenido el mal gusto de conocer en Hogwarts y en muchos de los estúpidos torneos en los que había tenido que participar junto con Albus.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó.

La chica agitó su cola un par de veces y estas se transformaron en dos piernas tan normales como las suyas; caminó a pequeños pasos y le pidió que abriese el cofre con una llave que llevaba en las manos. —El chico lo dejo para ti, dijo que sería importante y que yo… tenía que ayudarte, supongo que no se equivocaba y por poco te pierdo en el fondo, las profundidades de este lago en especial pueden ser muy complicadas—explicó y Scorpius inmediatamente relaciono a Albus con todo esto.

Scorpius abrió el cofre y la perdió de vista por un instante. En el interior había una frazada afelpada y un abrigo nuevo. ¿Cómo podría haberlo sabido? Su mente se inundaba de preguntas y esa chica Schnellie no ayudaba mucho. _«Schnellie…»_ el nombre vino de pronto a su cabeza como un zumbido, el nombre de su hija era… Ellie y nunca se cuestionó la razón detrás de aquello, Albus le había dicho que el nombre le gustaba, que incluso le recordaba un poco a Danielle pero… nunca había dado mas detalles. ¿Sería que esa sirena tendría algo que ver? Scorpius podía estar seguro de algo al menos en sus muchos años de convivir con Albus y eso era que no estaba interesado en las chicas pero… ¿y si ella había sido la excepción? Tenía que dejar de pensar…

—Y esta debe ser tu pequeña hija ¿cierto? Me recuerda mucho a Albus, aunque… no se puede negar su parecido contigo—comentó y soltó un suspiro sentándose sobre la arena. Ellie inmediatamente la siguió asombrada por todo sobre aquella chica, incluido el hecho de su escasa ropa en un clima como este. —No has hablado mucho, supongo que… Albus tenía razón, te cuesta confiar ¿no es así? —la pequeña rubia la miró con un brillo en los ojos que Scorpius reconocía de las muchas veces que le había hablado de su padre. Ellie tenía esperanza, una que él sentía haber perdido hace mucho, o al menos hasta antes de toda esa estupidez de las cartas, del lago, de esa sirena a la que nunca había visto.

—¿Tú conociste a papi? —Ellie preguntó de pronto; Scorpius se mantenía en silencio escuchando, intentando entender y sobre todo cubriéndose del frío porque había estado a punto de congelarse. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido aquello?

—Así es linda, lo conocí hace algunos años, él nos ayudó a mí y a la gente de nuestra aldea, yo como puedes darte cuenta soy… diferente, soy hija de una sirena y un hombre mortal, la única de mi especie en nuestra villa y… tu padre llegó a nosotros justo en un tiempo en el que más necesitábamos ayuda, puedo decirte que es uno de los chicos más valientes que he conocido—Ellie la abrazó e incluso Schnellie se sintió extraña ante el gesto pero le correspondió, Scorpius sabía que no era mala, podía verlo en su rostro, en la forma en que hablaba de Albus y se había arriesgado a salvarlo de la muerte.

—Albus murió hace más de… cinco años, ¿cómo… cómo es que lo viste? —Schnellie esbozó una sonrisa.

—No me corresponde a mi explicar eso Scorpius, pero… si ayudar con la promesa que le hice a Albus; lo que buscabas en el fondo era esto—la joven tomó un cristal de su pulsera y lo colocó entre sus manos, Scorpius observó detenidamente aquel objeto que en segundos había tomado la forma de una… bola de cristal, aquello le pareció curioso. Albus sabía lo malo que era en adivinación y si esperaba que descifrara algo de ahí, seguramente lo había subestimado porque… había olvidado ese detalle. —Es una esfera transmisora, en tu tierra quizá sólo sea un trozo de cristal, pero de donde yo vengo sólo se produce una vez cada cincuenta años, es muy especial porque dentro de ella hay un líquido que permite viajar entre universos y tiempos, por sí sola es poderosa pero si se mezcla con los ingredientes adecuados puede hacer maravillas—

—¿Y por qué dármela a mí?—Scorpius frunció el entrecejo.

—Albus quería que tú la tuvieses, me dijo que era una sorpresa y ahora sé que… eso tiene que ver contigo, sólo debo advertirte algo, la esfera es peligrosa si se rompe en el momento equivocado, por eso tienes que cuidar que no se estrelle antes de que debas ocuparla, es la única que existe hasta el momento y si se destruye me temo que lo que sea que Albus tenía planeado con ella, no se logrará—Scorpius asintió. —Espero verlos pronto, cuídate mucho pequeña Ellie y suerte Scorpius Malfoy—

Schnellie desapareció y Scorpius se levantó tomando a su hija en brazos para volver a casa. Había tenido suficiente por una noche y necesitaba algunas respuestas después de todo.

No fue difícil dormir a Ellie, pues al llegar ya se había desvanecido sobre sus hombros. Scorpius simplemente la arropó y cerró la puerta dispuesto a pasar unas cuantas horas en vela si era necesario. Quizá los diarios dirían algo, quizá… las cartas, las cartas debían tener la respuesta.

Se cambió de ropa y abrió su pequeño cofre donde yacían las cartas de Albus.

_“¿Qué tal la aventura congelada? Por favor dime que nuestra hija te dio una paliza, le enseñe un par de trucos ¿sabes? Suiza después de todo fue inolvidable._

_Hoy iré directo al grano. Ya has de haber conocido a Schnellie, ella… es una buena amiga, la conocí hace algún tiempo y era en la única que confíe para esto, siento mucho que tuvieses que conocerla así pero era la única forma, además debes saber que le debo más que mi vida, por esa razón Ellie lleva parte de su nombre y ahora lo sabes._

_También quiero pedirte que no te enfades conmigo, sé que ahora todo parece confuso pero en cuanto comiences este viaje las cosas irán tomando sentido, lo prometo. La esfera que te han dado es la pieza final y por ello tienes que guardarla hasta que sea el momento de usarla, guárdala bien y no dejes que se rompa._

_Otra cosa que debes saber es que he dejado dos boletos de tren en la estación para mañana temprano. Partirás con Ellie a Rumania, a casa de mi tío Charlie ¿te acuerdas de él? De todas formas, la dirección está detrás de esta carta por si llegas a necesitarla. Ellos te explicarán algunos detalles pero tu deberás descubrir el resto, por favor asegúrate de que Ellie conozca al bola de fuego ¡se volverá loca con él!_

_Nuevamente, quisiera disculparme por todo, por esta noche, porque sé que no es fácil y debes saber que tampoco lo ha sido para mí, prometo que si todo esto resulta como lo espero, te compensaré toda mi vida el tiempo que he estado lejos. Te amo y… feliz aniversario._

_Por siempre; Albus.”_

Arrugó la carta entre sus manos, sí, estaba enfadado pero también desconcertado. ¿Por qué parecía como si las cartas estuvieran escritas en tiempo presente? ¿Cómo es que Albus podía anticiparse a todo, mucho antes de que él lo viviera? Tenía demasiadas, demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta estaba ayudando. Exhaló el aire y arrojando la carta al suelo se botó sobre la cama, tendría que decidir, Rumania no era mala idea y no es como que en los últimos meses hubiese hecho gran avance en su trabajo, quizá unas vacaciones era lo que necesitaba pero estaba también el asunto de aquellas cartas que no entendía. _«No puedes seguir así Scorp…»_ y Danielle tenía razón, no podía, tenía que seguir adelante incluso si adelante significaba esperanzarse a viejos trozos de papel, probablemente al final el golpe fuera menos intenso, quizá al final encontraría lo que tanto estaba buscando o volvería a ver a Albus, quizá sólo despertaría de un mal sueño y volvería a abrazarlo y sentir su piel…


	4. Una aventura rocosa

La alarma suena sobre la mesa. —¡Joder, Albus! Calla esa cosa—espeta con enfado. Scorpius se cubre la cabeza con la sábana dispuesto a volver a soñar por unas cuantas horas más, siempre ha sido un flojo y no se avergüenza en lo más mínimo de ello—¡Albus!—repite y sus ojos se humedecen poco a poco al volver en sí y darse cuenta que Albus no está ahí, que lleva años sin estarlo. Aprieta los párpados; _«él se ha ido…»_ y desearía un día despertar y no sentir ese pesado sentimiento, desearía poder volver a ser el mismo de antes y que Albus no le doliese tanto como el primer día de su ausencia.

 _«¿En qué momento me metí en esto?»_ suspira girando su rostro hacia la foto en la mesa de noche, su sonriente Albus, tan ingenuo desde que podía recordar. _«Rumania será un calvario, ¿cómo se supone que vaya a ver a la familia de Albus? Será incómodo, bastante incómodo…»_ piensa.

Scorpius se levanta de la cama, aún falta una hora y Kings Cross no está tan cerca; si se apura, podrá conducir a buena velocidad y llegar apenas justo para alcanzar el tren. Para ser sinceros, los viajes con muggles no son su _hit_ , pero aprendió a verle el lado positivo a las cosas gracias a su siempre optimista y aventurero esposo.

—Daphne… cariño, debes levantarte. Saldremos de viaje por unos días—la pequeña rubia entreabre los ojos en su cama, para ella aún es temprano y sabe que sufre del mismo mal que él por las mañanas, cinco minutos que se convierten en horas…

—¿Vamos con los abuelos?—Scorpius niega. No por ahora, aunque está planeando una visita, dejar a Ellie unos días con ellos en lo que Scorpius aclara sus pensamientos, después de la última vez, era claro que no se encontraba en su mejor etapa y gracias a las cartas y todo esto, sus emociones estaban vueltas locas. —Quiero ver al abuelo Draco, prometió llevarme al parque de diversiones ¿lo recuerdas papi?—Scorpius asiente, aunque ver a Draco en su nueva faceta de abuelo es algo gracioso y extraño, al menos puede estar seguro que su hija estará en buenas manos cuando él también falte.

Draco Malfoy siempre había sido un enigma para Scorpius, frío y osco, un hombre aparentemente sin emociones ni sentimientos al que había temido por varios años, pero al que también siempre le tuvo un gran respeto y admiración. Incluso Albus solía decirle, que Draco podía ser incluso más amable que Harry o que cualquiera de las personas que había conocido, que aunque el pasado lo hubiese afectado en sobremanera, de algún modo tenía destellos de un cambio no perceptible a simple vista.

Su corazón se había ‘ablandado’, eso era cierto, pero lo había hecho más, después de la llegada de Ellie, para Draco, el que aquella niña portase su sangre, era algo que ni si quiera sabía explicar, para él y su madre Astoria, Ellie era única y un regalo especial, el rayo de luz dentro de un mundo completamente oscuro. Y lo era, también para la propia oscuridad de Scorpius.

—Iremos cuando volvamos de este viaje, seguro que al abuelo le dará gusto verte y si olvidó su promesa, ya planearemos nuestra venganza ¿qué dices pequeña ‘mon’? —Ellie ríe y asiente, ya más consciente y despierta, tallando sus enormes y profundos ojos verdes.

—¿Y a dónde iremos entonces papi? —pregunta.

Scorpius acomoda un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja y la observa poco convencido pero intentando no darlo a notar. Ir a Rumania así de improviso era una locura pero… lo intentaría por sí mismo, por Ellie y por… un inexistente Albus al que no tenía idea de porque continuaba siguiendo.

—Rumania, ¿recuerdas a tus tíos Charlie y Charlotte?—la pequeña asiente y sus ojos se abren como platos.

—¡Dragones! ¿Vamos a ver a los dragones de tío Charlie? ¡Sí! —dice dando saltitos de pie sobre su cama. Scorpius ríe, Albus la conoce a la perfección. 

—Al… tú padre—corrigió—quería que te enseñara uno en especial, lo ha tenido desde los once o doce años y es una de las especies que se usaron en el torneo de los tres magos—

—¿Cómo en el que estuvo el abuelo Harry?—Scorpius asintió.

—Y nosotros. Tengo que admitirlo, tu padre era… un excelente atleta, volaba en escobas o dragones como ningún otro mago que hubiese visto, era… un maestro en el aire y siempre pensó que nuestro primer hijo o hija heredaría sus buenas habilidades, supongo que lo probaremos cuando tengas tu primera escoba ‘mon’—Ellie sonríe. Scorpius sabía lo mucho que le gustaba escuchar historias sobre Albus y los años de ambos en Hogwarts, las fotos eran mágicas pero nunca como los relatos que Scorpius a veces le contaba por las noches, cuando intentaba mostrarse fuerte y no sentir el mundo derrumbarse ante sus pies al darse cuenta que llevaba más de cuatro años solo.  —Ahora a cambiarse, cuando estés lista regreso a hacer tu maleta ¿de acuerdo? Escoge lo que quieras llevarte, Rumania es un poco más frío que aquí así que no olvides los abrigos—el rubio le despeina y se marcha con rumbo a su habitación.

En su armario hay un hueco secreto y polvoriento para las maletas y baúles, idea de Albus desde la primera vez que construyeron la cabaña y que a Scorpius ponía de nervios por la cantidad de polvo y arañas que solía almacenar; se había prometido rociar todo con algún repelente pero por una u otra razón lo olvidaba y seguía igual, después de todo, desde la muerte de Albus, Scorpius había viajado cuando mucho una o dos veces y no más.

Una vez fuera su baúl, comenzó a esculcar entre los abrigos y el resto de la ropa, las pertenencias de Al seguían en su sitio esperando como el mismo Scorpius, un regreso que jamás sería real. _“Tienes que deshacerte de todo eso Scorp, no es sano…”_ repetía Danielle y también su madre, pero aún no se sentía listo para dejarlo ir todo, no todavía.

Había noches en que se sentía sólo, tomaba una camisa o un abrigo de Albus y se lo ponía o lo abrazaba sin soltarlo, recordaba su aroma, su presencia y podía sentirlo cerca, imaginar que estaba ahí, observándolo en el silencio de una habitación vacía.

Comenzó a guardar todo, empacó un par de pantalones, unas camisas y entre ellas dos o tres prendas que más o menos le ajustaban de Al. Las cartas, el baúl y los cuadernos serían lo último y si bien, no tenía de idea de cómo la pasaría allá con las tonterías de Albus, por lo menos podría intentar despejar su mente y averiguar más sobre todo este asunto. _«El cuaderno morado… no puedo creer que lo guardara…»_

…

Al llegar a Kings Cross, se apresuró a recoger los boletos a su nombre, pensó en preguntar por Albus o un muchacho parecido a él, averiguar si por azares raros del destino, todo esto era algo que no estaba viendo, una mala broma, pero no lo hizo. Era un mago y sabría arreglárselas sólo. ¿Qué más podía pasar que no estuviese a su nivel?

—¿El tren de Hogwarts es como este papi? —pregunta la pequeña, tomando asiento en un compartimiento junto a la ventana. Albus les había conseguido boletos en una cabina sólo para ellos con servicios incluidos y prácticamente de primera clase, lo cual no le sorprendía en absoluto viniendo de él, pero si lo dejaba con la duda de cómo lo había hecho estando… muerto.

—Parecido, aunque la estación es un poco más pequeña, hay lechuzas volando por todos lados y magia por cualquier rincón que busques. Créeme, ninguna experiencia muggle podría compararse a la primera vez que tus ojos se encuentran con la llave de entrada hacia Hogwarts, el andén nueve y tres cuartos—Ellie suspira.

—Ahí fue donde tú y papi se conocieron ¿verdad?—Scorpius asiente y una lágrima se asoma por sus vidriosos ojos plata. Su primer encuentro cara a cara con ese Potter miedoso y fastidioso. ¡Oh que si lo odiaba! En realidad no… ni si quiera entonces podía hacerlo y eso que nunca se habían visto, por lo menos no que Scorpius recordara.

Ellie abrazó sus piernas y lo observó bastante atenta esperando escuchar la historia que probablemente le había contado un centenar de veces. Para ella era como escuchar un cuento de hadas, príncipes y princesas pero con sus padres y un mundo mágico y real.

—Albus… él era, era idéntico a ti a esa edad. Tenía unos ojos grandes y muy verdes, parecía un niño callado y cuando yo lo vi, estaba sentado en la cabina con un hurón blanco y muy feo en el hombro—ambos rieron y Scorpius pensó brevemente en la cara que Albus pondría al escuchar la forma en que se refería a Runa, esa estúpida hurona flaca y muy peluda.

—Runa—dijo ella y Scorpius la miró y miró a la ventana, indagando en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos.

—Runa, así es, aunque… ahora que recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, era de color verde; según la versión de tu padre, James la había vuelto de ese color y había fracasado en todos sus intentos posteriores de regresarla a la normalidad, Albus entonces era bastante inocente y penoso—

—Tío James era malvado—Scorpius rio y negó con su cabeza.

—No creo que lo fuese—respondió, aunque en aquellos tiempos no eran precisamente amigos, Scorpius nunca pensó que fuese un muchacho malvado, solo… fastidioso como la mayoría en ese entonces que era mayor que ellos. —Sólo… era propio de su edad, también tú has hecho travesuras y… no eres una niña mala—Ellie escondió el rostro entre sus brazos con las mejillas rosadas y la pena por delante, Albus en su máxima expresión.

—¿Sabes papi? Ya quiero ir a Hogwarts y conocer el castillo y jugar quidditch. Quiero ser tan buena como tú y papi, ya decidí que quiero estar en Slytherin y ser la mejor bruja de todas—Scorpius esbozó una sonrisa.

—Y no tengo duda de que llegues a serlo princesa—respondió. Slytherin nunca había sido la casa predilecta del mago promedio y escuchar a su hija decirlo con tanto orgullo, lo hacía sentirse de algún modo diferente hacia lo que siempre había pensado—pero por ahora, debes concentrarte en la escuela y tus maestros muggles, recuerda que así podrás saber un poco más de ambos mundos y escoger lo que más te guste al final—Ellie desvió su mirada y Scorpius se percató de que había un tono triste en sus ojos y la forma de sus palabras.

—No me gusta la escuela muggle—murmuró—los niños son malos conmigo y… me dicen cosas feas—Scorpius apretó el puño. ¿Cómo es que no estaba enterado de eso?

—¿Por qué dices eso cariño? Nunca… nunca me habías contado nada al respecto—la pequeña negó.

—La maestra Ruby, dijo que dejarían de hacerlo si los ignoraba y eso traté de hacer pero no funcionó, ellos dicen que soy rara porque yo no tengo una mamá, que no soy como ellos y… han dicho cosas feas de papi Albus, yo… por eso no quiero regresar a la escuela—Scorpius se sintió furioso. Ruby era amiga de Lily Luna y una chica en la que él confiaba por tal razón, pensar en la sola idea de que permitiese que niños tan pequeños hicieran esa clase de cosas, le hervía la sangre hasta más no poder.

—¿Y tú… te sientes mal por eso hija?—Ellie frunció los labios.

—Me he preguntado que es tener una mami, pero tengo a mis abuelas y mis tías y sé que es como si tuviera muchas mamis en vez de una y… no estoy triste por eso, pero… me pone triste que digan cosas de ustedes, de… papi, porque él no está aquí, porque dicen que él no me quiere por haberse ido—Scorpius abrazo a la pequeña rubia.

—Nunca dudes de eso mi amor, Albus te ha amado desde el primer día, él… simplemente tuvo que dejarnos para que estuviéramos a salvo, pero eso nunca, nunca cambiará lo que él sentía por ti. Para nosotros siempre serás nuestra princesa y el mejor regalo que hemos podido recibir, cambiaste nuestras vidas como no te imaginas y… te amamos, tanto él como yo. Muchísimo—Ellie asintió envolviéndolo con sus brazos.

—También yo los amo papi, siempre lo haré—Scorpius depositó un beso en su frente y suspiro acunándola sobre su pecho. Sería un viaje largo y lo mejor sería un buen descanso, ya se encargaría de resolver con Ruby las cosas y arreglar algo con esos niños, así tuviese que romper sus propias reglas mágicas para lograrlo.

…

Al despertar, bajaron en la estación número tres. No había señal de Charlie, Charlotte o ningún otro de la familia así que supuso que tendría que llegar por su cuenta. Tomó la carta de Albus del bolsillo de su abrigo y leyó la dirección para llegar, estaba varios kilómetros adelante, pero después de un largo descanso, caminar no les vendría mal y así lo hicieron mientras disfrutaban del paisaje y tomaban algunas fotos con la vieja cámara de Albus.

—Esa es la casa ¿papi? —señaló la rubia a una casucha en la cima de una montaña, era grande con la apariencia de un castillo por sus altas paredes y decoración antigua, en el fondo parecía haber más montañas y acantilados que seguramente eran donde Charlie y su esposa criaban todos esos dragones y criaturas exóticas. Scorpius echó un vistazo final a la carta y dedujo que sí, aquella debía ser.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Charlie fue el primero en verlos y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. —¡Malfoy! ¡Pero qué sorpresa! Vaya, no me digas… ¿esta es Daphne? ¡Está enorme! ¿Qué comes pequeña, eh?—Ellie comenzó a reír mientras recibía varios mimos y besos en las mejillas de parte de Charlie. —Adelante, pasa. Lottie está en la cocina preparando unas cosas pero le dará gusto verlos. Oh y antes de que lo olvide, tengo algo para ti. Mi sobrino me pidió específicamente que te lo entregara en cuanto estuvieras aquí, sé que… quizá no tenga mucho sentido dado todo lo que paso pero, me limito a cumplir con el favor, aquí tienes—explicó Charlie entregándole en la mano un frasco pequeño de cristal con un líquido verde. —Pueda ser que ya esté un poco añejado pero Albus dijo que te sería útil sobre todo cuando bajaras con los dragones—Scorpius elevó una ceja. Albus… debió imaginarlo. ¿Es que no había terminado de ponerlo en suficiente peligro con lo del lago?

Suspiró.

—Si no me falla mi memoria, este es un somnífero preparado especialmente para especies como el bola de fuego, Albus mencionó algo de un objeto que tenías que recoger allá abajo cuando llegaras y la verdad es que si quieres regresar en una pieza, ese frasco será tu mejor arma—Scorpius sintió escalofríos. La última vez que se había enfrentado a un dragón había sido en sus años en Hogwarts y la verdad es que su experiencia no había sido la mejor, había terminado con un brazo roto, varias quemaduras y un trauma de por vida. —Pero antes de cualquier cosa, por favor come algo, seguro que fue un viaje cansado—Scorpius asintió y agradeció la amabilidad de aquel hombre que al final del día, ya era parte de su familia también.

Tomó algunos bocadillos y al cabo de unas horas de charla y descanso, decidió comenzar con su tarea. Albus tenía que estar loco, pero él más por hacer semejante estupidez. Charlie le llevó una escoba que tenían guardada y Scorpius la montó sin problema, al menos era bueno en eso y quizá, aún había algo de esperanza en su supervivencia si lograba mantenerse en el aire.

—Buena suerte con lo que sea que tengas que encontrar allá, recuerda que los dragones son criaturas sensibles, no lo irrites mucho o terminarás bastante mal—y el aviso no sabía si tomarlo como una preocupación más o una advertencia, de cualquier forma no dejaba de ser estúpido y peligroso.

Voló hasta el fondo, las rocas parecían solitarias y todo muy tranquilo y callado. Había un par de cuevas en las que Scorpius ni si quiera deseó imaginarse el contenido porque suficiente temía ya por su vida como para tener algo más en que pensar. _«Bien, el dragón de Al era rojo con rayas negras, debe… si, debió haberlo dejado ahí»_

Pero en la oscuridad era bastante complicado moverse, sobre todo cuando había uno o quizá unos veinte dragones hambrientos y mortíferos ahí adentro. Sentía su respiración y el corazón acelerado. _«Sólo serán unos pasos, encontrar esa cosa e irme, pan comido»_ y sí, lo era pero para el bola que tenía enfrente, justo enfrente de sus narices. Scorpius no se movió y con un ‘lumus’ iluminó todo rápidamente para ubicar lo que necesitaba, ahí sobre la cabeza del dragón de Albus, estaba una caja negra con plateado y algo le dijo que debía ser eso lo que estaba buscando. Moviéndose de puntillas alcanzó la caja sin despertar a la criatura y regresó a su sitio sin problemas hasta que una estalactita cayó justo sobre el lomo del animal. Problemas y serios, bastante serios.

Scorpius corrió, corrió metros y metros fuera con la escoba y la caja en sus manos. El dragón había despertado y aunque ya había salido de la cueva, el dragón le pisaba los talones. Se subió a la escoba y observó al animal que desplegaba sus largas alas entre las rocas. _«¡Mierda, mierda!»_ pensaba y temblaba. La escoba no era tan rápida como quisiese pero le permitía moverse con facilidad, esquivaba fuego como podía, rocas y sobre todo las mordidas que daba en su dirección.

Si se preguntaba qué tan mal podían resultar las cosas, este definitivamente era un escenario. _«El somnífero…»_ Scorp voló hacia unas rocas altas y recordó uno de los tantos giros acrobáticos que Albus le había enseñado en las vacaciones en el castillo, confundiendo al dragón y obligándolo a por poco estrellarse frente a las rocas. Lanzó el contenido y el dragón cayó fuertemente contra el suelo.

Scorpius también había aspirado aquello así que, el sueño se apoderó también de él. —¿Scorpius?—fue lo último que escuchó antes de desvanecerse.

…

Las nueve de la noche y despertaba con la cabeza adolorida. —Gran espectáculo el de hoy, no me queda duda que mi sobrino hizo una buena elección contigo—comenta Lottie y Scorpius se ruboriza quejándose por el ardor que sentía en los brazos a causa de las heridas que se había hecho horas atrás. —Estarás bien, sólo tuviste algunas quemaduras, mañana se habrán desvanecido. Descansa, Ellie ya está durmiendo en la otra alcoba—Scorpius asintió y dio las gracias.

En la mesita junto a la cama estaba su baúl, lo abrió para tomar algunas pertenencias y observó la caja negra que había recogido horas atrás y el baúl de las cartas de Albus.

_“¡Amor! Si fuiste ¿verdad? Sé que sí._

_Espero que Dover no te hiriera muy feo, puede ser violento pero es un buen dragón, créeme.  La vista allá es preciosa y sé que al menos un poco, la adrenalina te ha despejado la mente. Lamento haberte puesto en peligro, pero alguna vez alguien me dijo que si las cosas no te cuestan aunque sea un poco de trabajo, si no las sufres por mínimo que sea, no tienen el mismo valor, es por eso que cuando veas lo que está en la caja, te darás cuenta que ha valido la pena._

_Disfruta de este viaje y si puedes, ve a la colina de los amantes, está al final del camino que da a casa del tío Charlie. Según las leyendas locales, ese sitio está cubierto de criaturas amistosas, estoy seguro que Ellie va a encantarle y también tú pasarás un buen rato._

_Hay una última cosa que debo decirte, en la caja que has recuperado hoy, hay un objeto que tiene un valor sentimental bastante grande para ambos. Te pido que no te preguntes cómo fue que regresó a tus manos, porque no encontrarás pronto la respuesta. Quisiera pedirte un favor, cuando llegues a la colina, dibuja todo lo que veas ¿sí? Quiero poder ver a través de tus ojos, todo aquello con lo que te encuentres mañana._

_Te extraño Scorpius, mucho. Y pronto estaremos juntos, sólo… confía en mí._

_Te ama. Albus.”_

  

   Pronto…

Su cabeza se sentía hecha un caos, había tantas hipótesis probables, tantos miedos y esperanzas que lo aturdían, que no lo dejaban pensar con claridad pero que de algún modo lo incitaban a seguir un camino para el que no se sentía preparado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola querido lector!
> 
> En este capítulo quiero hacer una pequeña nota, porque encontrarán que dos o tres veces, Scorpius le dice 'mon' a Ellie y quiero aclarar que significa para los que se hayan quedado con la duda. Algunos miembros de la familia, describen a Ellie como un monstruo en miniatura porque es bastante traviesa, Scorpius utiliza ese sobrenombre de cariño llamándola 'mon' y es algo dado únicamente entre ellos, ni siquiera Albus lo ha usado.
> 
> \-------------------------------------  
> Espero hayas disfrutado de este capítulo que si bien ha tenido algunas modificaciones al original, tiene mucho más contenido para los siguientes capítulos. La acción apenas comienza...


	5. Mi Malfoy

Las mañanas habían dejado de ser sus favoritas, aunque esta vez por lo menos la sensación de un despertar solo y vacío se aminoraba al sentirse lejos de casa. Como Danielle se lo había dicho e incluso la misma Lily, esa vieja cabaña estaba inundada de recuerdos que tardaría muchísimo en borrar. Aunque había movido los muebles y las fotografías, había cambiado colores y todo lo que estaba a su alcance, era como si Albus siguiese allí, a su lado aunque no pudiese verlo y había llegado a un punto, antes de las cartas en que había querido convencerse de ello, si eso lo hacía sentir mejor.

Scorpius despertó gracias al sol radiante que entraba por el ventanal, la casa de los Weasley era modesta en su interior pero con muchos acabados bonitos y antiguos; por su mente pasó la idea de que quizá era uno de los que mejor vivía de aquella familia y claro, el negocio de la venta y cría de dragones era algo bastante bueno en aquellos tiempos, después del último incidente, tenerlos se había vuelto una necesidad en el mundo mágico y como Charlie era el más viejo y conocido, era evidente que le diera para muchas de las cosas que poseía actualmente.

Talló sus ojos con el dorso de su mano y se fijó en una notita pintada con crayones, sobre su mesa:

_“Papi, iré a ver a los dragones con tío Charlie. Volvemos más tarde, te amo”_

“Bien, parece que Albus me ha enviado a lidiar con mi soledad a otro lado” —pensó y se estiró para poder levantarse y darse un baño. En una mesa junto al ventanal estaba una charola cubierta por una tapa metálica y Scorpius intuyó que sería el desayuno que Charlotte había preparado muy temprano. Agradecía sin duda la hospitalidad pero no podía entenderlo ni sentirse a gusto, ¿por qué los Weasley lo trataban tan bien? ¿Por qué parecía estarlo esperando? Scorpius no recordaba haberlos visitado con Albus en por lo menos unos cuatro o cinco años y no entendía que era lo que este quería lograr al enviarlo aquí. Si quería enseñarle a estar solo, podía haberlo hecho en Londres, enviar a Ellie con Lily, James o Danielle y darle alguna otra tonta tarea que hacer, en vez de eso, estaba aquí en Rumania sin un propósito que se le hiciera lógico.

Rebuscó en su baúl la ropa de ese día, optaría por algo semiformal, quizá una bermuda, una camisa y aquel par de tenis que Al le había regalado y convencido de usar. Mientras buscaba, parecía sentirlo cerca, escucharlo reír y decirle que se relajara, que todo estaría bien, que tenía que dejar de ser tan serio, divertirse...

_—Por favor no me digas que vas a usar eso otra vez Malfoy. Déjame decirte que el blanco no resalta tus rasgos—Scorpius frunce el ceño y mira a Albus a través del espejo que refleja a un muchacho de cabello largo enmarañado, piel morena clara y ojos verdes y brillantes; le sonríe mientras sus brazos se cruzan a la altura de su pecho. Lo está juzgando, no le gusta el color blanco, o no se ve bien, o ambos. ¿Por qué su cabeza nunca puede estar tranquila?_

_—No creo que a Gubbler le interese si mis rasgos resaltan o no Potter. Hoy es la exposición y tengo que verme… —Albus suspira e interrumpe con un dedo sobre sus labios —formal, ya lo sé, pero… no siempre tienes que ser tan rígido, ¿sabes? —Scorpius lo observa con las mejillas rojizas, a veces desearía ser así, tan despreocupado, tan simple como lo es Al, pero no puede, no puede evitar querer que todo salga perfecto la mayor parte de su tiempo._

_El ojiverde le toma el rostro y besa su frente acariciándolo un momento antes de decir algo más—eres un Malfoy, llevas el estilo en las venas, no necesitas esa corbata, ni esa capa para verte perfecto—susurra—pero podemos hacer algo decente con esa horrible camisa blanca y ese cabello engomado—bromea, con sus manos ajustándole los botones y aquellos cabellos dorados._

_Scorpius toma su mano y la sujeta entre la suya con fuerza sin lastimarlo, no tiene que hablar para que Albus sepa que es lo que quiere decir, éste ríe y asiente con su cabeza—me has descubierto—_

_—¿Eres consciente que Gubbler va a verme con la camisa a medio abotonar Potter? No creo tener que recordarte que…—Albus lo silencia con sus labios._

_—Gubbler es la menor de mis preocupaciones—murmura sin alejarse un centímetro, con los ojos cerrados y su aliento cálido y suave rozándole la barbilla—porque te amo, y quiero que el mundo vea que no solo eres talentoso e inteligente sino también apuesto—Scorpius ríe y le devuelve el beso. —Ve y haz lo tuyo ¿sí? Todo saldrá bien…—_

_…_

Y siempre se aferró a esas palabras, aunque sintiese que eran la más cruel de las mentiras.

Decidió no bañarse hasta más tarde, aún tendría tiempo y quería explorar el lugar. Comenzó a guardar todo de vuelta en su sitio y el cofrecillo con las cartas de Albus, dio un salto largo hasta sus pies. _«Las cartas…»_ por poco se olvidaba que aún quedaban suficientes para mantenerlo ocupado, que quizá podría leerlas todas antes de seguir con su vida, quizá podía darse un adelanto de los planes de Potter y prepararse mentalmente para su siguiente locura.

Tomó el cofre y una de las cartas de su interior se elevó en el aire, no era como las otras y tardó varios segundos en percatarse que esta era un vociferador.

_“¡Hey! Cariño, ¿me extrañaste?”_

_—Scorpius se cubrió la boca con sus manos y sintió sus ojos desbordarse en llanto. Cinco años, cinco largos años de no escucharlo hasta este momento—_

_“¡Cielos! Es tan reconfortante poder hablarte después de todo este tiempo. Te extraño, te extraño cada segundo desde que no estamos juntos. Sé que tú también lo haces, te siento aunque no pueda verte, aunque no esté ahí”_

_—Albus hablaba y hablaba y Scorpius, él no podía contener sus lágrimas, los latidos acelerados de su corazón en pena, ¿cómo había podido acostumbrarse a su ausencia de esta forma? Era inhumano y él, él también podía sentir a Albus, lo hacía cada minuto y día de su vida—_

_“En realidad pensé mucho en dejar esta carta para este momento, quería que Ellie me escuchara, que vieras su carita ilusionada, que supiera que no he dejado de pensar en ambos ni un segundo, que los amo y que siento mucho todo, todo lo que ha pasado. Pensé en ti y en que estoy seguro que cinco años no te han sido fáciles, que cuidarla sin mi ayuda no es lo mismo, que estamos lejos y que me he perdido los mejores momentos a su lado, a tu… lado. Puedo asegurarte mi amor que te has dejado la barba, que tus ojos se ven tristes y apagados, que tu trabajo se ha estancado y también tú”_

_—Scorpius asentía, asentía con los ojos llorosos, con el pecho ardiendo en pena—_

_“Y lo entiendo, entiendo que no sepas como seguir y olvidarte de todo esto por completo. Siendo otras circunstancias, podría haberte dicho que fueras con Lily o mi hermano James, con mi padre y que borraran tus recuerdos, pero ¿qué somos sin ellos? ¿Sin los sentimientos que hemos vivido con cada una de las personas a nuestro alrededor? Los necesitas, necesitas el dolor como las memorias. Te necesito y que sepas que no haría esto si no estuviera seguro de que al final volveremos a estar juntos, que la recompensa vale cada segundo de una larga espera._

_¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos separamos? Te dije lo mismo, que volveríamos a estar juntos, que todo estará bien y mantengo mi promesa. Sólo tienes que confiar, tienes que… ayudarme y sonreír, vivir otra vez como siempre lo has hecho. ¡Eres un Malfoy! Mi Malfoy… “_

«Todo estará bien, todo estará bien» se repetía entre sollozos, con el silencio como acompañante y un montón de papeles en el suelo que le aseguraban que volvería a verlo otra vez si tenía la suficiente voluntad para volver a creer...


	6. Un regalo poderoso

Si bien después de haber escuchado a Albus, algo se había quebrado en su interior, no era tan intenso como antes de las cartas o las otras veces, pero estaba ahí como un recordatorio importante. Scorpius sentía una fuerza extraña en sí mismo y aunque estaba desesperado por respuestas, era un sentimiento de motivación que le exigía seguir adelante y terminar, como Al se lo había pedido. ¿Sería que si podría verlo otra vez? —se preguntaba. Y esperaba descubrirlo hasta que llegase a la última de esas endemoniadas cartas, al menos ahora tenía una pista que seguir y era más clara que las otras.

El reloj marcó las seis, Ellie aún no volvía a casa, así que decidió ir a buscarla para llevarla a la colina que Albus había mencionado, después de todo, el viaje había sido también para pasar tiempo con su hija y así lo haría.  

El criadero de Charlie estaba un par de metros bajo la casa y la cueva donde había obtenido aquella caja negra que por poco le costaba la vida y que ahora que recordaba, aún no había abierto. Caminó hasta allí con cuidado de no toparse con inquilinos indeseables y los encontró volando sobre pequeños ejemplares exóticos, Ellie estaba montada sobre un kenix de montaña y Weasley y su esposa en uno que no reconoció a simple vista. Los ojos se le iluminaron al verla, era el retrato de Albus, pequeña, intrépida y valiente, con ese nido alborotado en la cabeza y una sonrisa brillante, su única y más maravillosa hija. Albus tenía razón, por ella, todo valía la pena.

—¡Papi!—gritó la rubia a unos pasos de donde él se encontraba. Charlie y su esposa también lo saludaron y Scorpius devolvió el gesto con gentileza y alegría. Por un momento como ese, por ver a su única hija feliz, podía intentarlo.

Cuando los tres regresaron a tierra, Scorpius estrujó a su hija con cariño y le susurró al oído lo mucho que la amaba. Estaba consciente de que Ellie lo sabía pero decírselo siempre era importante; sobre todo ahora después de perder a Albus, podía estar seguro de que nunca se sabe cuándo es el último día con aquellos que amas y no estaba dispuesto a sufrir más, a sentir pena por no haber dicho antes todo lo que quería decir. —Veo que te divertiste mon, tendremos que comprarte unas botas nuevas, ya no estoy seguro si eso que tienes puesto está hecho de lodo u otra cosa—bromeó Scorpius y la pequeña se rio a carcajadas, con sus pálidas mejillas rojizas por el cansancio y la pena de lo que su padre acababa de decir.

—Tío Charlie dice que puedo quedarme con un kenix, ¿puedo papi? ¿Puedo llevarme uno? —Scorpius exhaló con pesadez. ¿Dónde metería un dragón de vuelta a casa? Aunque fuese un ejemplar pequeño, no era algo que cupiese en un tren o fuese una verdadera mascota, además que el clima no le sentaría tan bien. El rubio pensó en todo.

—No queremos separarlo de su familia cariño, que dices sin vez de que nos lo llevemos, lo dejamos con sus hermanitos y lo visitamos… cada semana ¿te parece bien? —Ellie hizo un puchero, cruzándose de brazos mientras Scorpius la cargaba con agilidad.

—Es un buen trato pequeña, aquí estará bien cuidado y estoy seguro que no va a olvidarte si lo ves tan seguido—comentó Charlie y Ellie lo miró con sus verdosos ojitos cristalinos, si bien era una niña tranquila, también Scorpius sabía lo caprichosa que podía ser cuando realmente quería algo.

—¿Lo prometes tío Charlie?—el pelirrojo asintió.

—Nosotros iremos a descansar un rato, Lottie tiene algunos pendientes y seguro que tendrán hambre cuando regresen a casa—Scorpius hizo un gesto con la cabeza y sonrió en dirección a Charlie. —Quizá les gustaría visitar la colina de los amantes, es un lugar bastante tranquilo y natural, paisajes como esos ya no se ven todos los días…—Charlie acarició el cabello de Ellie y guiñó un ojo a Scorpius antes de marcharse, así que también sabía sobre la dichosa colina y si tenía dudas respecto a todo este viaje, definitivamente ahora corroboraba sus sospechas. Toda la familia se traía algo entre manos y lo averiguaría así fuese lo último que hiciera.

El viaje a la colina era relativamente corto, según las instrucciones de Charlie Weasley y las referencias que Albus le había dado en la carta, sólo debía subir hasta toparse con un árbol de castaño con una base hecha de diversas flores de colores. —¿Tú y papi ya habían venido aquí?—la pequeña preguntó rompiendo el silencio. Scorpius negó inmediatamente, no recordaba haberlo hecho en ninguno de sus viajes.

—Platicamos sobre… traerte aquí algún día—mintió—según sabemos, una antigua compañera de mi padre, hizo un documental sobre los ruggles silvestres y las hadas camufladas, nunca he visto una pero si tenemos algo de suerte, podríamos verlas por primera vez—y aunque Scorpius no era un fiel seguidor de la familia Lovegood, si solía leer sobre todas esas cosas, la mayoría del tiempo para planear algún viaje o saber de qué tendría que cuidarse al ir a tierras desconocidas.

Ellie suspiró profundamente sujetándose sobre la espalda y cuello de su padre, había algo que le preocupaba y Scorpius podía sentirlo a metros de distancia—papi se está perdiendo toda la diversión, ¿cuándo volverá a casa? ¿Va a volver, verdad papi?—Scorpius sintió un nudo en la garganta y se detuvo al llegar al castaño, buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirle a Ellie que no estaba seguro de eso, que la verdad era que los muertos no regresan después de un tiempo, que era una posibilidad que Albus permaneciera así en el pasado para siempre. Ellie dio un salto hasta el suelo y lo miro profundamente a los ojos, buscando lo más seguro alguna señal o un consuelo—¿papi ya no nos quiere? ¿Por eso no vuelve a casa?—inquirió nuevamente.

Si a Scorpius le hubiesen dicho que esto sería un camino fácil, probablemente no se habría preocupado, ya tendría un discurso y sabría qué hacer ante estas situaciones. La vida, para su total desgracia, no era un libro de pociones que seguir al pie de la letra, era inesperada y cambiante, algo a lo que él no estaba acostumbrado. Scorpius odiaba los cambios, detestaba sentir que perdía el control de las cosas, de su propia vida y últimamente sentía que no estaba haciendo su mejor trabajo ni como persona ni como padre tampoco. Quizá se había vuelto un fracaso o sólo había perdido esa voz interior.

Colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de su hija y fijó la vista en el suelo antes de regresarla a ella y esos brillantes ojos verdes que día tras día le recordaban a aquel que se había ido hace tanto. —Nos quiere—afirmó—lo hace y ese amor es tan grande que no podría describirlo—Ellie observó cabizbaja—no puedo decirte cariño, si va a volver o no lo hará…—la rubia interrumpió de golpe.

—¿Es porque está muerto?—sus ojitos se cristalizaron hasta no poder más, sus mejillas se bañaban en lágrimas que Scorpius odiaba ver caer—papi está muerto, por eso no va a volver ¿verdad?—Scorpius abrazo a la sollozante niña frente a sus ojos y por un segundo permaneció en silencio mientras luchaba contra sus propias ganas de llorar.

—Que esté… muerto—susurró sin soltarle—no significa que se haya ido para siempre mi amor, la muerte es tan efímera como la vida misma, quiero decir… es un misterio y ni si quiera yo estoy seguro de qué pase más allá de ese misterio, pero… en este momento, sólo sé que Albus está aquí dentro—señaló su corazón mientras le miraba a los ojos, él tantas veces había creído sus palabras, porque era cierto, porque aunque su figura se hubiese ido, su cuerpo se desvaneciese en el vacío, viviría eternamente en sus recuerdos y en cada cosa que habían hecho juntos. Albus estaba y estaría ahí para siempre—y no importa que tan lejos esté de nosotros, porque siempre, va a estar ahí—Ellie asintió formando una sonrisa con sus labios—vivimos en un mundo lleno de magia princesa y la magia a veces, trae grandes sorpresas, si eres capaz de creer en ellas—eso lo había aprendido. Y si necesitaba la prueba de ello la tenía ante sus ojos, en su hija y en las múltiples lucecillas que se comenzaron a rodearlos en el prado. Eran pequeñas y titilantes, de colores muy intensos y diversos.

Ellie se sintió maravillada, comenzaba a correr por todos lados intentando atraparlas y Scorpius observaba atento sin poder creer que se hubiese perdido de tantas cosas en todos estos años de encerrarse en su propia burbuja y dolor.

Podía escuchar aleteos suaves y voces dulces y cantarinas en el aire, era diferente a los cantos de las sirenas porque estas voces le producían un estado muy sereno y cautivante, como si toda la tristeza que guardaba dentro suyo se reemplazase por sus mejores recuerdos y sentimientos puros. Cerró sus ojos, perdiéndose un momento en aquella melodía...

—¿Scorpius Malfoy?—preguntó una de las vocecillas, obligándole a abrir los ojos. Frente a él se encontraba una joven de tamaño minúsculo y facciones perfectas, vestía un atuendo cubierto de flores y su largo cabello parecía hecho de diamantes. Debía ser un hada y aunque nunca las había visto antes, no sintió desconfianza ni temor alguno. Asintió sin responder con palabras, la chica devolvió el gesto y se inclinó un poco en una reverencia cortés hacia él y la pequeña que llevaba consigo. —Es un placer finalmente conocerte, mi nombre es Cora y soy amiga de Albus, ella debe ser la niña de la que tanto hablo en su viaje y tú… su esposo ¿me equivoco? —Scorpius negó, sin sentirse tan confundido como la primera vez, su corazonada le decía que estaba cada vez más cerca, de la verdad, de Albus.

—Puedo… preguntar, ¿de dónde es que lo conoces?—cuestionó el rubio.

—Albus estuvo un tiempo en nuestra aldea, nos ayudó mucho y prometimos que lo ayudaríamos a entregarte algo, es un joven muy valiente y bondadoso y realmente esperamos poder ayudarlos con esto—la chica dejo caer un frasquito en sus manos y Scorpius lo examinó con cuidado. —Es polvo de tiempo, una porción exacta e irrepetible, es un ingrediente difícil de conseguir y también muy poderoso. Debes asegurarte de usarlo en el momento adecuado, debo decirte que es capaz de conseguir que cualquier deseo sea posible, siempre y cuando se use cuando debe ser—Scorpius sintió curiosidad. ¿Cualquier deseo? ¿Inclusive traer a alguien de la muerte? —se atrevió a pensar, agradeciendo al hada por su gesto.

—¿Cómo sabré cuando usarlo?—preguntó y Cora hizo un gesto con los hombros.

—El tiempo varía dependiendo el individuo y el deseo, me temo que eso te corresponde descubrirlo a ti—exhaló con pesadez. Detestaba no tener pistas. —Antes de irme, hay algo más que quisiera dejarte—voló hasta Ellie y rodeo su cuello con destellos platinados que lentamente tomaron la forma de un pendiente con una figura que no reconocía. —Es un amuleto, en nuestra aldea se le otorga a aquellos que poseen un destino especial, ella es especial, lo verás con el tiempo, buena suerte Scorpius Malfoy—dijo y desapareció tal como había aparecido.

El rubio suspiró con la mirada fija en el pequeño frasco sin poder evitar que sus palabras se repitieran en su cabeza _«cualquier deseo…»_

Al volver a casa de los Weasley, Charlotte les ofreció la cena y nadie dijo una palabra, pero tampoco se trató de un silencio incómodo, Scorpius simplemente no quería hablar de ello, tenía muchas otras cosas en las que pensar. Al terminar, agradeció y se marchó para acostar a su hija y darse un baño antes de finalmente conciliar el sueño, había sido un día lleno de experiencias para las que no estaba preparado pero que le habían dejado un buen sabor de boca.

En la mesa yacía el cofre con las cartas y decidió que leería una más antes de olvidar todo por ese día. _“Malfoy, Malfoy. La paciencia no es tu mejor virtud ¿verdad?”_ —Scorpius rio. Definitivamente no lo era.

 _“Pero antes que intentes cualquier clase de tontería, debo advertirte, si no quieres dejar a nuestra hija huérfana deja el frasco en esa cómoda o guárdalo. Cora no bromeaba al decirte que es un ingrediente peligroso”_ —Scorpius observó de reojo el frasco en la mesa y freno sus pensamientos obsesivos. Esperaría, no tenía otra opción.

 _“Te pido paciencia cariño, el final está más cerca de lo que parece y ahora que has avanzado en este viaje, debo decirte que lo que has recolectado es un conjunto de ingredientes para una poción que no es común en nuestro mundo, sus propiedades exceden por poco los límites de la magia que conocemos y me ha tomado un buen tiempo ponerlos a tu alcance, por tal razón debes saber que no hay un método exacto, ni un recetario que seguir, el fabricante la realiza según su intuición y conocimientos. Y sí, quizá pienses que te he puesto en un aprieto pero… ¡tranquilo! Podrás hacerlo, no hay mejor alquimista y fabricante de pociones que tú, así que sólo tendrás que sentarte y pensar un poco. Y antes de que lo olvide, hay un ingrediente faltante aún pero ese, no puedo decirte dónde o cómo conseguirlo. Voy a darte una pista: ¿has escuchado lo que dicen sobre los sueños? Son mensajes encriptados en una fantasía, revueltos y desordenados. Hay realidad y hay mentira, ¿cuál es verdad?, tú debes descubrirlo y confío en que lo harás, si no… ya sabes que las águilas son buenas con los acertijos”_ —Lily. Pensó Scorpius.

_“P.S Dibuja, no creas que lo he olvidado. Y… si tienes ese cuadernillo morado, quizá quieras echarle un vistazo y… divertirte un rato. Mañana que estés de vuelta en Londres, comenzará una nueva tarea._

_Te amo, Sev.”_

Y Scorpius dobló la carta devolviéndola a su sitio, Ahora no sólo estaba en un viaje extraño sino una misión suicida que no tenía idea de cómo empezar, era un fabricante si, pero le tomaría tiempo llegar al fondo y hacer todo esto correctamente. Exhaló el aire y comenzó a desvestirse, llevando consigo el cuadernillo morado hasta el baño y la caja negra que aún no había abierto.

Una vez dentro de la tina, Scorpius abrió la caja y observó el contenido quedándose en blanco al ver que en su interior, estaba aquel viejo reloj que había dado por perdido, era un extraño giratiempo que Albus le había regalado años atrás y que no había visto en años. Ni si quiera se molestó en preguntarse cómo o por qué y lo dejó a un lado, sobre el suelo, prosiguiendo a ver el infame cuaderno entre sus manos. Se recargó sobre el borde de la tina y lo abrió para comenzar a hojearlo, comenzaba con un poema cursi que había escrito la primera vez que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Albus y avanzaba con dibujos de este con muy poca ropa puesta, más adelante había otros en los que había plasmado sus fantasías con él, había besos y caricias subidas de tono hasta uno de los dibujos finales que ilustraba su primer encuentro con gran detalle. Scorpius recordaba cada minúscula línea y cómo se había sentido entonces, podía traer en este momento las claras imágenes reales en su cabeza y sentir su cuerpo reaccionar ante ellas con la misma intensidad. Ahora que recordaba, tenía exactamente cinco años que Scorpius no estaba con alguien, que no se involucraba con otra persona después de Albus y se cuestionaba ¿cómo había hecho para no pensar en eso todo este tiempo?

Soltó el cuadernillo en el suelo y se sumergió en el agua, dejando fluir sus pensamientos, deslizando sus manos sobre su propio cuerpo, sintiendo todo aquello que había guardado por tanto tiempo hasta que una idea cruzó su cabeza. ¿Y si usaba el reloj para verlo?

Albus había hablado de recuerdos, de sueños, ¿y si era una forma de darle una pista y decirle que lo usara? Tenía que intentar.


	7. Recuerdos, parte uno

Lo hizo. Scorpius estaba en algún momento del tiempo, probablemente en invierno, porque el follaje que rodeaba su casa, estaba completamente cubierto de nieve y su cuerpo sentía bastante frío. La cabaña lucía igual aunque no tenía algunos de los detalles que habían colocado en los últimos años. _«Aun debemos estar en Hogwarts»_ pensó y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero, recordaba perfectamente cada uno de sus años en el castillo, de su juventud con Albus, pero no estaba seguro de cómo se sentiría verlos desde otra perspectiva.

Escuchó varias risitas provenientes del interior de la casa y se escabulló como pudo con ayuda de la llave que dejaban camuflada entre las rocas de la entrada. La casa estaba cálida y Scorpius podía oler su platillo favorito recién horneado, así como el olor característico de aquellas velas que tanto le gustaban a Albus. ¿En qué momento estaba? —se preguntó hasta que escuchó un par de cosas caer en la planta alta, siempre habían sido un poco torpes en aquellos años, sobre todo porque ninguno era capaz de controlar sus impulsos junto al otro. Cuando Potter lo besaba, era como si sus bocas se fundieran poco a poco en una sola, sus caricias eran tan dulces y perfectas que Scorpius no podía evitar que su cuerpo entero reaccionara ante él, que lo deseara con tal intensidad que lo hacía perder los sentidos.

Scorpius subió lo más lento y silencioso que pudo hasta la alcoba. Se ocultó tras unos muebles con ayuda de un encantamiento invisible que Albus le había enseñado y observó a sus jóvenes versiones tumbadas sobre la cama, tenían unos dieciséis o diecisiete años y aquel recuerdo correspondía al tiempo en que Albus había regresado a casa después de que todos lo hubiesen dado por muerto. Recordaba cada instante y podía sentirlo a través del joven que tenía en frente, esa había sido su primera vez, la primera vez que estaban juntos, que experimentaban más allá de los besos o las miradas fugaces.

_…_

_Mi cuerpo está temblando, no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo._

_Deseo a Albus con todas mis fuerzas, deseo besarlo toda mi vida, recorrer cada minúscula parte de su cuerpo, lo amo, lo amo y no puedo creer que me haya pedido matrimonio. ¡Mi vida es perfecta! Lo es y sé que aún vienen cosas mejores…_

_Tengo a Albus tumbado sobre el colchón, aunque estoy nervioso no dejo de tocarlo, esto es nuevo, diferente y es la primera vez que siento su cuerpo de esta manera tan cercana. Me gusta, me gusta su aroma, su piel, ¡todo! ¡Absolutamente todo sobre él!_

_Mis manos se deslizan por debajo de su camisa, acaricio su abdomen con lentitud, trazando cada línea con mis dedos, con mis labios sobre los suyos, pidiendo más y más, pidiéndolo a él, escuchando cada sonido y aliento que soy capaz de provocarle. ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? Estoy muy nervioso y me detengo por un instante, observando sus enormes ojos verdes que me miran confundidos y ansiosos. Albus no me dice nada, pero sé que puede sentir lo nervioso que estoy de hacer esto, lo mucho que me estoy esforzando por no arruinarlo todo._

_Sus manos me guían sobre su pecho, me encaminan, ayudándome a descubrirlo, a deshacerme uno a uno de los botones que lo cubren de mi vista. —Sólo… relájate Scorp, no lo pienses demasiado. Lo estás haciendo bien, es… maravilloso, te lo aseguro—sus palabras me motivan y continúo hasta que veo su torso desnudo frente a mí. El corazón me late muy a prisa y lo observo detenidamente. Ya no sólo está en mi imaginación, estoy con Albus, estoy así de cerca de él y me lo está permitiendo._

_Deslizo mis dedos sobre su pecho, su ombligo y me acerco a besar cada punto que está a mi alcance, inclusive esa enorme cicatriz que le cubre la mitad del cuerpo, los dos conocemos esa historia y la historia que acompaña a la tinta sobre su piel; mi Albus, mi Albus es perfecto._

_Escucho su respiración acompasarse con la mía, su piel estremecerse cada vez que mis labios o mis manos lo acarician, jadea y me atrevo a explorarlo cada vez más, continúo despacio, muy despacio. Tiro de sus vaqueros y me detengo acariciándolo una vez más, desde el cuello hasta sus piernas, su cuerpo reacciona ante mí, ante todo lo que hago. Lo veo y me siento igual, lo deseo y es el chico más hermoso que mis ojos han podido ver en toda mi vida._

_Aún estoy nervioso, no sé cómo hacer esto, no quiero lastimarlo, no quiero arruinarlo todo…_

_Albus me ayuda nuevamente, me guía mientras mis manos y mi boca se ocupa del resto. Hay sitios que le gustan más que otros, me doy cuenta que es tan sensible físicamente como lo es con sus emociones y me encanta, me encanta ser yo quien puede causarle todo eso._

_Es mi primer encuentro de este tipo y también el suyo, ninguno de los dos tiene idea pero experimentamos, probamos todo lo que podemos permitirnos probar. Siento su cuerpo unirse al mío y es perfecto, es tal como imagine que sería. Lo amo, amo a Albus y lo haré por siempre…_

El reloj comienza a arder una vez más en su muñeca. Scorpius sabe que su tiempo se ha acabado pero no desea irse aún, no quiere alejarse de Albus. Las lágrimas se deslizan por su rostro. Sin duda, ese ha sido uno de sus momentos más maravillosos y especiales, de esos que no volverían a repetirse en el futuro, porque Albus se iría, se iría para siempre justo cuando apenas comenzaban a vivir.

_—¿Confías en mí?—me pregunta Albus. Sus ojos verdes me cautivan al instante y respondo asintiendo sin pensarlo mucho. No hay persona en la que confíe más que Albus. —Entonces, confía cuando te digo que puedes hacer esto, que… no importa que algo salga mal, que hagamos tonterías, tendremos toda una vida para cometer errores y arreglarlos. Te amo Scorpius Malfoy—_

Y el reloj se enciende finalmente arrojándolo a un nuevo lugar, un nuevo recuerdo, probablemente. 


	8. Recuerdos, parte dos

Hogwarts.

Lo sabía porque reconocía los largos pasillos y jardines perfectamente podados, el sauce boxeador y esa vieja roca mohosa donde él y Albus se escondían por las noches con la capa, donde había sido su primer beso y Scorpius había caído en cuenta que estaba jodidamente enamorado de ese Potter atolondrado.

Caminó deseando en aquel momento poder ocultarse, aunque no sería muy útil. Pensó pasar desapercibido, quizá camuflarse con algún encantamiento para que nadie pensara que era un peligro o algo peor, apuntó discretamente con su varita y se dirigió hasta el final del camino que daba a la casa de Hagrid. Aún no entendía por qué razón el reloj lo llevaba a Hogwarts, ni si quiera estaba seguro en que año estaba o si el reloj se había equivocado; sólo quería salir de ahí.

 Se agachó a la altura de unos arbustos y esperó hasta reconocer algún recuerdo o momento importante; quizá estuvo ahí unos quince o veinte minutos hasta que divisó una cabellera largucha, rizada e inconfundible, acompañada de la pequeña rubia odiosa a la que llamaba prima. —¿Cómo conseguiste esa capa, Potter? —le preguntaba Danielle y Albus reía cubriéndose hasta el cuello con ella y causando grandes risas en su acompañante.

—Era de mi papá, aunque después se la dio a mi hermano, según sé, la tenía escondida en mi casa, en el ático o algo así, yo le ayudé a James a sacarla y nuestro elfo casi nos descubre—explicaba.

—¡No lo creo! ¿Y cómo lograron salirse con la suya? —Albus rio.

—Pues…—rascó su cabeza—en realidad no es algo que me guste contar, Kreacher no me tiene mucho afecto y tuve que hacerle galletas por tres semanas para comprar su silencio. Creo que mi mamá tuvo sus sospechas pero… aun así lo logramos—Danielle estalló en risas.

 —Y ya lo creo que de todas esas galletas, la mitad terminaron en tu estómago—ambos compartieron una mirada y Albus se sintió apenado aunque sabía que era la verdad, no era de extrañarse que fuera glotón y a esas alturas, tanto Danielle como Scorpius lo molestaban mucho con eso.

Scorpius suspiró. Eran bastante pequeños entonces y aunque él no había estado en ese momento en especial, sentía curiosidad por escuchar una de las muchas pláticas de esos dos. —¡Hasta que los encuentro! —un joven y no muy alto Scorpius apareció de la nada, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, llevaba su cabello perfectamente engomado hacia atrás y su capa bastante pulcra. ¡Sí que era horrible entonces! _«pensó»_

Las mejillas de Albus se encendieron el triple y sus ojos verdes lo miraron con intensidad, pero mucha alegría. —Pasé media hora buscándolos, ¿saben todo lo que pasó en media hora? Gracias a esas tontas escaleras me hice esto y… y ¡son unos inconscientes!—Danielle volvió a estallar en risas y un Albus muy apenado, se acercó para tomarle del hombro.

—Lo lamento Scorpius, sé que prometí que terminaría hoy mi parte del proyecto pero… quería ir a un sitio primero. ¿No estás enojado verdad? —Malfoy soltó un gruñido sin responder. —Creo que puedo encargarme de esto—murmuró y se colocó a la altura de la rodilla sangrante de Scorpius y con un movimiento de su varita, se había secado y convertido en una apenas visible cicatriz. Ya no dolía, pero Scorpius no iba a agradecerle, porque había sido su culpa y era bastante orgulloso para ceder tan rápido. En ese momento, el reloj ardió nuevamente pero no tiró de él sino que las imágenes completas que veía se ocultaban tras una espesa niebla gris que traía consigo una oscura noche repleta de estrellas, Scorpius pensó que quizá era una cita o algún otro encuentro con Albus, aunque el lugar se veía igual, sólo había cambiado el momento y… aparentemente las personas porque Albus no estaba ahí.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí Danielle? No tenemos que hacerlo si no queremos—escuchó su misma voz de hace un momento y cuando la niebla se disipó, se observó junto a Danielle, vestidos con una larga capa negra que no era la de Hogwarts y encontrándose con tres figuras más, que también vestían una capucha oscura.

—Yo lo hago por mamá, Scorpius. Y tío Draco también estaría en peligro si no los ayudamos. Tampoco quiero hacerlo pero…—Danielle mordió su labio y miró hacia el suelo—es lo mejor que podemos hacer, además… no estamos solos, somos un equipo y… si algo te pasa yo estaré ahí—Scorpius se ruborizo.

—Yo debería ser quien dijera eso—se quejó y la rubia le revoloteó el cabello negando con su cabeza.

—Lo que tú digas ‘Scorpy’—bromeó y Scorpius se limitó a caminar hasta donde les habían dicho, en silencio siguiendo a su prima, no le quedaba mucha opción e ir con Danielle era mejor que ir solo, de eso no había duda. Las figuras extendieron sus brazos en invitación y Scorpius dudoso, las tomo temiendo lo peor. Y no estaba equivocado, porque recordaba perfectamente que ese había sido el día de su mayor traición hacia Albus, el día que selló su destino para siempre y… el día en que finalmente se dio cuenta que no había cambiado las reglas de la familia, ni nada, que era un peón más en ese juego lleno de tinieblas y oscuridad.

El reloj dio un tirón a su cuerpo esta vez y se vio nuevamente sobre su cama. Ese había sido el último recuerdo, aunque no estaba seguro que debía descifrar con todo eso.

 _«Tendrás tiempo de pensar con claridad por la mañana»_ se dijo a sí mismo y se giró a un costado cerrando los ojos. Mañana estaría por fin en Londres y tendría un par de horas para ajustar todo lo que le había pasado hasta ahora.

…

—Muchas gracias por todo Charlie, Charlotte…—el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

—No agradezcas, ustedes son familia y nunca se le da la espalda a la familia. A decir verdad, creo que… Albus hizo una buena elección contigo. Eres un buen hombre Scorpius y sé que cuidarás bien de esta pequeña, con o sin él y… siento mucho la pérdida, para nosotros también fue difícil, pero algo me dice que no nos ha abandonado del todo—el tren dio un largo pitido y Scorpius no tuvo tiempo de responder, aunque no hacía falta. Asintió y estrechó la mano de ambos y subió al tren con Ellie dormida sobre su espalda.

Scorpius buscó su cabina, no era tan grande pero por lo menos era espaciosa para ambos. La colocó sobre el suelo con cuidado y con su varita puso algunas almohadas alrededor para que estuviera cómoda. La dejaría dormir el resto del viaje y él tendría tiempo de ocuparse de lo que llevaba días ocupando su cabeza.

De su baúl, sacó el cofre con las cartas y la libreta morada, comenzó a hojearlo de vuelta pensando si algo se le había escapado de ahí, o sólo era la forma en que Albus quería torturarlo con más y más recuerdos. Mientras pasaba de una página a otra, se percataba de que un par de simbolismos aparecían allí, en los extremos superiores y aunque no era un experto en eso, podía asegurar casi por completo que aquello, eran runas. Sacó una libretita pequeña del baúl y comenzó a copiarlas lo mejor que pudo para llevárselas a Lily, seguramente ella podría descifrarlas y decirle si había algún mensaje en ellas. Cuando terminó, cerró su cuaderno morado y lo devolvió al baúl, tomando esta vez el cofrecito con las cartas y tratando de sacar una más para ver si Albus tenía algo más que decirle, pero… la carta no salió y eso le resultó extraño. Siempre que se acercaba, las cartas salían con facilidad pero no esta vez, como si algo les bloquease el camino. _«Albus…»_ pensó de inmediato y supo por experiencias previas, que aquella era la forma en la que le decía que debía aprender a esperar, aunque odiase tener que hacerlo. _“Disfruta del viaje, relájate…”_ —le diría y él se limitaría a rolar los ojos a un lado y suspirar con pesadez, justo como lo hacía en ese momento.

Observó por la ventana, el paisaje era muy verde y soleado, le recordaba muchas cosas como aquel día que habían ido a escalar para el cumpleaños de Albus. A él le encantaban las emociones fuertes y la naturaleza, y aunque Scorpius no era un aventurero por nacimiento, se había acostumbrado a las locuras de su novio y hasta las disfrutaba a su modo. En aquella ocasión, habían ido a Gales, a un lugar llamado “El valle de Ogwen”, Al estaba muy contento, se reía, tomaba fotos con su vieja cámara y de vez en cuando se detenía de la nada a darle uno que otro beso sorpresa o asustarlo. Albus era imprudente en extremo pero se divertían mucho juntos…

_—¿No te parece que está muy alto para que durmamos aquí Potter?—Albus pareció ignorarlo, aunque en realidad sólo estaba muy ocupado afinando los últimos detalles de la tienda, para asegurarla y que no terminaran veinte metros abajo por la mañana. —Albus…—el pelinegro hizo señas con sus manos y salió secándose la frente con el suéter. Tenía esa gran sonrisa en el rostro y se acercaba a él para arrojarlo al suelo con uno de esos abrazos tan típicos cuando estaba emocionado._

_—Es perfecta, sólo relájate ¿quieres? Además, ¿no te encanta la vista? ¡Es hermosa! Aunque… debo admitir que me distraigo fácilmente…—lo miró con las mejillas ruborizadas y besó sus labios lentamente una vez antes de alejarse y tumbarse sobre el suelo. —Desde aquí podemos ver todas las constelaciones, seguro que Scorpius aparece hoy para nosotros y…—Scorpius exhaló el aire con suavidad y tomó la mano de Albus levantando únicamente la mitad de su cuerpo y mirándola fijamente. Albus sentía que pasaba algo y la sonrisa se le borraba de los labios._

_—¿Está todo bien?—preguntó sintiéndose temeroso ante la respuesta. Scorpius continuaba acariciando su mano y uno a uno, sus dedos. Sonreía muy tenuemente y sentía el cuerpo entero vibrarle de emoción. La idea había sido suya, quería hacer esto especial para Albus y de alguna manera quería que fuera algo que no fuese a olvidar jamás. —Scorpius… cariño yo… sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa—el rubio asintió y esta vez lo miro a los ojos. «Cada vez que te veo, eres más y más bello, eres… eres perfecto Albus Potter, eres todo lo que podía haber deseado y te amo y quiero compartir toda mi vida contigo»_

_—Sólo estoy… nervioso—respondió titubeante—en realidad… quise que viniéramos aquí porque tenía que decirte algo, quería… que estuviéramos solos en un lugar que te gustara, hacerlo… especial—Albus arqueó una ceja y sus labios se postraron sobre su mejilla con cariño._

_—Cualquier momento en mi vida se vuelve especial cuando estás conmigo Malfoy, pensé que ya lo sabías—dijo. Y por supuesto que Scorpius lo sabía, lo había escuchado un centenar de veces y no se cansaba de hacerlo. —¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?—Scorpius tragó saliva e inspiro muy hondo cerrando sus ojos y poniéndose de pie, mientras soltaba la mano de Albus en el aire._

_El pelinegro no entendía nada, pero realmente esperaba que esto no fuese para romper con él o pedirle un tiempo, o darle una mala noticia. Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento y… ninguna tenía un final feliz. «No seas pesimista» se repitió y el mundo se congeló frente a sus ojos cuando Scorpius se arrodilló frente a él con un anillo en las manos._

_—Albus… Potter—titubeó intentando calmarse—yo… en realidad pensé en muchas formas de hacer esto, sé que… tú lo hiciste cuando cumplimos dieciséis y… te dije que lo haría, que estaba tan seguro como tú de que eso era lo que quería y la verdad, es que aunque no mentía, creo que nunca estuve tan seguro como hasta este momento, de que no hay otra persona con la que quiera compartir mi vida—Albus sollozó cubriéndose la boca con las manos, ocultando su enorme sonrisa y le emoción que le llenaba en ese momento—hemos navegado juntos por la oscuridad, por el miedo y… sobre todo por muchas alegrías. Mi vida, Albus… es una aventura cada día desde que te conocí y estoy dispuesto a vivir lo que me quede a tu lado porque no sólo eres el hombre que amo, eres mi mejor amigo y… y quiero envejecer contigo, escucharte cantar en las mañanas mientras incendias nuestra cocina—bromeó—quiero que viajemos y conozcamos el mundo, que nos besemos bajo las estrellas, quiero hacer todo, absolutamente todo contigo y… —Albus le rodeó el cuello y murmuró felizmente entre sollozos; “acepto, acepto. Eres cursi y un idiota y eres… eres, ¡ah! Te amo Malfoy, y si quiero”_

_«¡Vaya forma de arruinar mi discurso! »Pensó Scorpius entre risas, aunque no lo decía en serio. Lo importante estaba dicho y ahora era doblemente oficial. —Feliz cumpleaños amor—_

_—El mejor de toda mi vida—_

 

“Kings Cross, última parada, favor de desalojar el tren” —Scorpius se levantó a prisa. Se había quedado dormido y por poco perdía su destino; levantó a Ellie y guardó todo de vuelta, rogando por que el tren no se fuera antes de que saliera de ahí con todo su equipaje. Ellie era pequeña pero muy pesada y no tenía muy buena coordinación cuando de prisas se trataba.

—Parece que necesita ayuda, ¿puedo? —dijo una voz que Scorpius no reconoció. Acomodó la valija sobre el suelo y a Ellie entre sus brazos mientras se encontraba con el dueño de aquella voz. Era un joven no muy grande, probablemente de la misma edad que él, con el cabello sujeto en una cola y los ojos grises _«se parece a Albus…»_ —¿Señor?—el joven inquirió y Scorpius meneo la cabeza concentrándose en sus palabras. Usualmente no era de los que pedía ayuda o aceptaba gestos de extraños, sin embargo aquella persona parecía amable y una mano extra no le vendría mal justamente en aquel momento que se sentía tan cansado y no quería despertar a Ellie.

El rubio asintió y el joven tomó las dos valijas, liberando a Scorpius de la carga y permitiéndole acomodar a su hija entre sus brazos de mejor manera. —Parece que tuvo un viaje cansado—comentó y Scorpius se mantuvo en silencio. —Debo decir que… es un placer conocerlo señor Malfoy, ¿es usted Scorpius Malfoy verdad? —Scorpius quiso preguntarle cómo lo sabía pero no lo hizo, sólo asintió mirándole con confusión.

—Este… este es mi auto, gracias—Scorpius frenó y el joven le sonrió cortésmente. Había algo familiar en él pero… Scorpius no sabía cómo indagar más.

—Que tenga un buen regreso Señor Malfoy—Scorpius estrechó su mano, preguntando únicamente por su nombre. —Soy Alden, Alden Black. Ha sido un placer ayudarlo, por cierto… me pareció notar que había algo en su cofre, sería bueno echar un vistazo, a veces las cosas se pierden sin que nos demos cuenta—Scorpius se giró hacia sus valijas y cuando regresó la mirada el joven se había marchado.


	9. Alden Black

Llegar a casa se sentía como la verdadera gloria.

Había sido una buena semana, aunque siguiese lleno de preguntas que parecía no llegar a ningún lugar. Si bien, Potter había tenido razón, al mantenerse haciendo otras cosas fuera de su rutina, el dolor se había camuflado de forma tal que apenas si le era perceptible. En aquel momento, pensaba que quizá si hubiese hecho todo eso cuando sucedió el incidente, la pérdida hubiese sido menos grande y hubiese podido seguir adelante como cualquier otra persona lo haría, como Lily, como Harry o incluso el mismo James Potter.

«Alden Black» era un nombre que nunca antes había escuchado y usualmente fuera de la comunidad mágica que conocía, aquellos nombres no eran comunes. Black tenía una historia y una muy oscura relacionada con él y su familia, ¿por qué de entre todos los apellidos que podía haber en el mundo, tenía que llamarse Black aquel muchacho? Albus podría tener algo que ver, pero la idea resultaba tan descabellada que Scorpius no podía imaginarse como alguien que se suponía llevaba ausente cinco años, podía hacer todo lo que Albus estaba haciendo. ¿Sería la pista de la que le había hablado?

Scorpius entonces recordó sus palabras y se le hizo extraño que Alden mencionara el cofre que jamás estuvo fuera del baúl con sus cosas, como le había dicho. De vuelta a su habitación, tomó el cofre, los cuadernos y los objetos que había recolectado para comenzar un anteproyecto de aquella pócima que podría llevarle años en descubrir. _«Seguro que planeó esto para mantenerme ocupado en lo que me gusta, Albus me conoce y me conoce muy bien»_

Tendría que abrir otra carta y esperaba que esta vez no se negara a salir de su escondite, o fuese la última a la que tendría acceso, y aunque eventualmente dejarían de existir esas cartas, Scorpius se sentía esperanzado de leer algo que avivaba su esperanza. Abrió el cofre y con su mano extrajo un pergamino perfectamente enrollado… Potter y sus estúpidos trucos para hacerlo esperar.

 

 _“Impaciente, intolerante. ¡Eres todo un problema Scorpius Malfoy!”_ —saludaba la carta y Scorpius la arrugaba entre sus manos, Albus siempre sabía cómo dejarlo sin palabras pero también como llevarlo hasta el límite de sus propias emociones. Podía pasar de reír a llorar o enfurecerse en cuestión de segundos, sólo con las palabras correctas y Albus las sabía.

 _“¿Recuerdas que te dije que volveríamos a vernos amor? Bueno… tengo que decirte que ese atuendo te sienta bien, nunca he dudado de tu buen gusto pero, WOW!, sólo… WOW! Quizá debería morirme más seguido ¿no crees?” —_ mal chiste, muy mal chiste Potter, pensaba Scorpius pero en el fondo no podía evitar una suave calidez que le invadía el pecho, lo había llamado guapo… él… él estaba… Scorpius se congeló.

_“Mi Ellie está hermosa, aún me cuesta creer que me he perdido los mejores años de su vida, que cuando de vuelta hacia atrás, no podrá recordarme a su lado y… eso me entristece, sin embargo me tranquiliza saber que sigues siendo el mismo hombre del que me enamoré hace tanto tiempo, pude ver lo mucho que te esfuerzas y amas a esa niña con todo lo que puedes hacerlo y te lo agradezco, te agradezco que cuides por ambos, el mejor regalo que jamás habrían podido darnos, porque ella es la mejor prueba de que la magia y la fe juntas, crean cosas inimaginables._

_Quiero decirte que te extraño, que hubiese querido sólo unos segundos más para decírtelo en persona y abrazarte, abrazarlos a ambos y decirles lo mucho que desearía haber detenido el tiempo. Los amo, te amo a ti y nuestra pequeña niña, los amo aun cuando no los tenga conmigo todavía”_

Y era lógico que Scorpius no supiera que pensar, qué decir o cómo actuar en ese momento. Había visto a Albus y… y no tenía idea de haberlo hecho. Lo único que merodeaba sus pensamientos en ese momento era ¿cómo?

_“No espero que con leer esto, descifres este y los demás misterios cariño, pero si espero que como las piezas de un rompecabezas, seas capaz de armarlo todo y encontrar la pieza que está faltándole a la verdad. Cuídate mucho y no olvides que te amo. —Albus”_

 

«Alden Black» el nombre taladraba sus pensamientos una y otra vez como si se tratase de algo que no debía olvidar, una pista. La carta había caído en el suelo y Scorpius aún intentaba procesar la información. «Alden Black» esa sonrisa, el cabello… los ojos, Al… Alden. Scorpius abrió los ojos como platos. Albus era Alden Black, el bastardo había hecho un juego de palabras, de apariencia, todo. Albus era Alden Black.

 **—¡JODER!—** Scorpius arrojó con fuerza el cofre hacia la pared y éste no se rompió pero dejó caer una caja más pequeña con una nota diminuta adherida a ella. Scorpius caminó hasta ahí, podía decir en ese momento que estaba harto, que Albus parecía estarse burlando de él y de sus sentimientos, pero como la peor de las drogas, lo hacía aferrarse más y más a él y se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto o sólo deseaba estarlo haciendo.

Levantó el cofre, la cajita y la nota entre sus manos; _“está es una gran pista, viértela en el pensadero y observa no lo que ves sino lo que escuchas”_ Scorpius abrió la cajita y en su interior estaba un frasco transparente con un recuerdo. Albus le había dejado un recuerdo que quería que viera, que palpitaba en su corazón respuestas y ninguna otra cosa más…

 

**Albus POV**

El tiempo es relativo, inexistente en donde estoy. El espacio es efímero, tan efímero como yo.

No sé dónde estoy, no sé… no sé describir el vacío que siento en el cuerpo, pareciera estar flotando pero mis ojos permanecen cerrados en una oscuridad que me aterra y me cala los huesos. Siento mi cuerpo pero es tan ligero que apenas si puedo moverme y veo dos rostros, ¿o quizá son tres? No puedo contarlos, no los recuerdo pero siento que debo hacerlo que si no lo hago, voy a perderlos para siempre. ¿Es eso lo que quiero?

—Albus—alguien me llama, jamás he escuchado su voz pero puedo atreverme a decir que es una chica. Su tono es agudo pero no me molesta. —Albus, despierta—vuelve a llamarme y esta vez la oscuridad me abandona con lentitud mientras mis ojos se abren, ¿por qué ella me llama Albus? ¿Ese es mi nombre? Intento recordar pero todos mis sentidos me fallan y mi cerebro no responde, ¿cuál es mi nombre? ¿Qué es este lugar?

Me levanto ansioso, con la respiración muy agitada. Yo no debo estar aquí, no sé quiénes son estas personas. Corro lo más rápido que dan mis piernas y me tambaleo hasta la otra esquina de esa habitación tan cerrada, ¿cómo voy a defenderme? Busco rápidamente con la mirada un arma, algo pero es en vano porque no hay nada para ayudarme.

La chica me observa pero no soy capaz de creer su preocupación. ¿Quién es ella y qué quiere? —Albus, tranquilízate, prometo explicarlo todo—no puede, no puede explicarme lo que no puedo recordar. Me dejo caer sobre mis piernas y me presiono la sien con las manos _«recuerda, recuerda»_ me susurro pero no funciona, no lo hará. —Albus, mi nombre es Alden y estás en el bosque de las luces, puedo explicártelo si me das un momento para hacerlo, ¿puedes? —mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos, son extrañamente purpuras y entre más los miro, más profundos me parecen.

Su mano toca mi hombro y es entonces que la rabia, la angustia y la desesperación abandonan mi cuerpo, no me siento tan tranquilo pero, mi pecho está muy cálido y me gusta así. —Sígueme, tengo que mostrarte algo—me indica. Me levanto caminando tras un camino de luces de colores intensos y centelleantes que la siguen y de pronto me encuentro recorriendo un sendero desconocido pero que no me aterra en absoluto. Al final diviso una cueva, es oscura pero las lucecillas lo iluminan conforme entramos, las paredes de la cueva están grabadas y sobre el techo cuelgan formas que nunca había visto antes.

Llegamos hasta una habitación en la que hay lo que me parece un trono y flores preciosas que lo rodean, sobre la punta, hay una esfera y es muy grande y oscura, mientras la observo me da la impresión de que fuese el espacio dentro de ella. —Pueden dejarnos—dice Alden y las luces se van, siendo suplidas por tenues luces blancas que iluminan la oscuridad.

—¿Qué es este lugar?—le pregunto. Alden asiente y me invita a sentarme en un espacio junto a ella. Estoy ansioso por escuchar cómo es que he caído aquí, sin memoria ni una sola idea de lo que hago aquí.

—Este es mi hogar Albus, en específico, esta es la cueva del tiempo y eso que ves ahí, es un portal, fue esto lo que te trajo hasta nuestras tierras—¿un portal? ¿Cueva del tiempo? No puedo entender nada.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por… por qué sigues llamándome Albus? —Alden sonríe y toca la esfera enorme que está por encima de su cabeza.

—Puedo decírtelo pero no me creerías, así que prefiero que lo veas por tu propia cuenta, para hacerlo necesitaras beber esto—unas gotas casi imperceptibles salen de la esfera y caen sobre una flor con forma de copa, Alden me la entrega y me pide que la beba. No estoy seguro, ¿cómo sé que no piensa matarme? _«Ya has llegado muy lejos para arrepentirte, ¿qué podría ser peor que morir sin siquiera recordar tu nombre?»_ tomo la copa tembloroso y la bebo de un jalón.

El corazón se me estruja al igual que la cabeza, duele, duele como ninguna otra cosa y la copa se me cae de las manos mientras mi cuerpo se desvanece en el suelo, aunque permanezco inmóvil frente a Alden, siento que la sangre me quema cada rincón y cada vertebra, ¿es veneno o una forma de torturarme?

Veo esos rostros de nuevo, los veo uno tras otro como trozos de una película antigua, se repiten, se repiten en el tiempo y me veo a mí junto a ellos,  sonreímos y me siento tan feliz que el dolor se apaga poco a poco. Scorpius, Ellie, Danielle, Lily… James, Harry… Harry Potter, yo soy… soy hijo de Harry Potter. Y lo recuerdo, recuerdo todo lo que he hecho.

Me despierto, mis ojos pesan pero se abren rápidamente sintiéndose cegados por un poco de luz; sobre la frente tengo algunas hojas y estoy de vuelta en el primer lugar que desperté. —Qué gusto que despertaras, mi nombre es Cora—otra chica muy pequeña y de aspecto dulce, está junto a mi cama. ¿En dónde está Alden? —no te levantes por favor, aún no estás recuperado, debieron ser bastante traumáticos esos recuerdos para tenerte aquí por dos días enteros—Albus sintió pesadez en todo el cuerpo. ¿Dos días? Eso era mucho tiempo, tiempo desperdiciado mientras su hija y Scorpius peleaban contra fuerzas oscuras que él había desatado.

—No puedo quedarme Cora, te agradezco que hicieras todo esto, que Alden… me ayudara pero tengo que regresar, mi esposo… mi hija, no puedo dejarlos solos—Cora me toma del brazo, es la misma sensación que me produjo Alden pero un poco más intensa y me obliga a volver a recostarme.

—Ellos estarán bien, Alden va a ayudarte con lo que pediste, mientras tanto tú te quedarás aquí hasta que estés bien y yo debo asegurarme de eso—exhalo. Yo no he pedido nada.

—¿Y qué he pedido exactamente?—cuestiono a la chica y ella ríe. No creo que se burle pero definitivamente le parezco gracioso y eso me irrita, debo admitirlo. —No recuerdo haberle dicho a Alden que quería ser un prisionero en este lugar—

—No, no es nada de eso Albus, Alden te ayudará a regresar pero en retorno tú tendrás que ayudarnos a nosotras, tu magia es la única capaz de hacerlo—no estoy seguro, pero si este es el precio por ayudarme a verlos de nuevo, debo hacerlo, lo haré…   

—¿Puedo preguntarte una última cosa Cora?—la chica asiente. —¿Estoy muerto?—Cora niega y con eso el recuerdo se desvanece ante los ojos de Scorpius, pero no obtiene respuestas, al menos no la que está esperando.

**“Querida Lily; lamento no haber escrito en todo este tiempo. No sabía cómo, ni qué decir y sé que puedes entenderlo. Ha surgido algo y necesito verte, es urgente. Necesito algunas respuestas y… algo me dice que eres la única que puede ayudarme. Dime hora y lugar y ahí estaré. —Scorpius M.”**


	10. Mentiras

Dos horas hasta la casa de la pelirroja valdrían la pena. Scorpius llevaba consigo algunas notas y lo que le parecía más relevante para compartir con Lily sobre las cartas y las cosas que había encontrado. No estaba seguro si le creería o pensaría que estaba volviéndose loco pero si Albus le había dado la pista de hablar con Lily, entonces era porque ella tenía que saber algo que a él se le estaba escapando. Cómo él lo decía, las águilas tienen las respuestas que a las serpientes se nos han escapado y no de en balde Lily Luna había sido una de las brujas más brillantes que Ravenclaw jamás tuvo.

Había tardado algunas semanas en responder su carta, y aunque Scorpius había enviado muchas más, había supuesto que o estaba molesta o simplemente quería probarlo para ver qué tanta importancia tenía aquel asunto del que  quería hablar con tanta urgencia.

—¿Puedo quedarme con tía Lily, papi? Emma prometió dejarme usar sus juguetes esta vez—Scorpius asintió. En realidad parte del plan incluía a Ellie también, si trabajaría con ingredientes tan peligrosos y pociones volátiles y raras, no podía exponer a su hija a tales riesgos. Si todo resultaba según lo esperado, para cuando Ellie volviera, probablemente podría darle una sorpresa, una sorpresa que incluía a Albus.

—Bien cariño, llegamos. Pasaré a dejar tus cosas más tarde ¿de acuerdo? Estarás algunas semanas con tía Lily, promete que te portarás bien—Ellie sonrió de lado a lado, estaba feliz y a Scorpius con eso le bastaba.

Lily salió en la puerta principal con un bebé de un par de meses en brazos, a él no lo recordaba puesto que tenía uno o dos años que habían perdido contacto. Ellie se adelantó para saludarla y alcanzar a su prima Emma. Scorpius aparcó bien el auto y caminó por el extenso jardín hasta la entrada de la casa. Junto a la casa del perro, observó un árbol enano con un hueco extraño, Scorpius quiso acercarse y curiosear, no es que fuese su costumbre pero un movimiento raro había llamado su atención. Se puso de cuclillas frente al agujero y una enorme bola de pelos le saltó encima.

Scorpius no podía creerlo; ¿Runa?

La hurona le caminó por el cuello y la espalda, haciéndole mimos, evidentemente bastante emocionada, tanto como lo estaba Scorpius al verla. Aquella hurona había pertenecido a Albus, y después de su muerte, pensaron que probablemente había huido y muerto, Scorpius nunca la consideró muy lista, pero aquí estaba, cinco años después viva y bastante gorda, probándole que una vez más se había equivocado en algo. _«Las cosas parecen regresar a su lugar»_ pensó y quizá tenía razón.

—Cielos Runa, pensé que habías muerto, ¿quién lo diría? Si Albus te viera, parecería que apenas fue ayer que te alejaste de casa. Estás idéntica—la hurona reposó sobre su hombro y Lily se acercó hasta él con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—Parece que han tenido un reencuentro—comentó —apareció por la mañana y me tomó por sorpresa, justo como a ti, parece que después de todo, James tiene razón y es un animal inmortal—bromeó y Scorpius se alegró mucho de verla. Se levantó y la abrazó con cuidado para no despertar al bebé. —Gusto en verte de nuevo Scorpius, me alegra que decidieras llamar, de cualquier forma si no lo hacías, recibirías nuestra llamada pronto, estamos por darle un bautizo a Harry y… queríamos que lo conocieras—

—Harry…—repitió Scorpius y acarició cuidadosamente la cabeza del pequeño —felicidades Lily y nuevamente lamento haberme ausentado—Lily negó con la cabeza.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, no lo creas, para nosotros tampoco ha sido algo fácil, aunque… James es quien más lo ha padecido, se mantiene fuerte por Anna y los niños pero sé que en el fondo, aún se siente muy culpable—y Scorpius lo entendía a la perfección, porque la culpa lo atosigaba todos los días desde aquella noche. —Me he quedado muy curiosa, me dijiste que querías hablar de algo y… hasta ahora no puedo imaginarme de qué se trate, ¿es para tu trabajo? —Scorpius negó.

—No exactamente, verás… hace algunos meses, encontré algo en el armario de Ellie, quiero pensar que fue accidental, aunque con el tiempo me he hecho a la idea de que nada sucede al azar—Lily estuvo de acuerdo —lo que encontré, pertenecía a Albus y… la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque hasta el día de hoy creo que lo que sabíamos sobre su muerte, podría estar equivocado—

Lily se mostró nerviosa, pero Scorpius pensó que probablemente sólo era por el tema del que estaban hablando. Después de todo, a dos años de no verse, venía únicamente a hablarle del fallecimiento de su hermano mayor y era comprensible que no lo tomara bien. —¿Por qué piensas eso? —interrogó la pelirroja, sentándose sobre la mesa de jardín que tenían a un lado.

Scorpius tragó saliva y medito mucho decir las siguientes palabras, sabía que Lily podría reaccionar mal y eso era lo que menos quería causarle —sé que… es probable que pienses que es una locura pero…—Lily lo interrumpió.

—Lo sabes, ¿no es cierto?—Scorpius se quedó helado. ¿Saberlo? Lily… Lily ¿ya sabía sobre todo esto?

—¿Qué quieres decir con saberlo?—replicó casi de inmediato. Lily acomodó al bebé en su mueble y sin mirarlo a los ojos se silenció por un momento. —¡Dímelo Lily, saber qué! —exigió elevando el tono de voz apenas un poco.

—Albus no está muerto—respondió finalmente, evadiendo total y rotundamente la mirada de Scorpius. ¿Lily le había mentido todo este tiempo? ¿Quién más lo había hecho? Porque… no podía entenderlo, no podía entender nada de lo que estaba escuchando en ese momento. La pelirroja lo observó y sus ojos brillantes y azules lo invadieron con la verdad. —Escucha… estoy dispuesta a contarte la verdad, pero… necesito que te tranquilices—Scorpius no lo haría, ya no podía hacerlo, pero tenía que escuchar la verdad. —Mi hermano no está muerto, todos lo sabemos, lo sabíamos desde esa noche pero alteramos tus recuerdos y los de algunos otros, teníamos que hacerles creer que Albus había muerto porque de lo contrario se habrían metido en muchos más problemas, tú te habrías metido en problemas si sabías en dónde estaba Albus—

Scorpius entrecerró los ojos sintiéndolos humedecer pero forzándose a toda costa a no derramar ni una lágrima más. —¿Vas a decirme en dónde está? —Lily negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo, porque yo tampoco lo sé. Lo único que sabemos es que el alma de Albus quedó suspendida en una dimensión que no conocemos, no está muerto, pero tampoco está vivo por completo y nadie, puede sacarlo de ahí porque hasta ahora no existe una forma de hacerlo, mi papá se ha llevado la vida en buscar la forma pero…—Scorpius dio un golpe sonoro sobre la mesa.

—¿No se les cruzó por la jodida cabeza que yo podía haber ayudado? ¿No pensaron que quizá podrían haberme dicho la verdad y dejarme mover cielo, mar y tierra para encontrarlo? —

—Scorpius…—

—No Luna, no te atrevas a decirme que lo hicieron para protegernos porque no tienes idea de lo que ha sido para mí vivir así todo este tiempo. No hay noche en la que me duerma que no sueñe en lo que sucedió esa noche, no hay día que no extrañe cada parte de lo que él era sin sentirme culpable, tú no sabes, ninguno de ustedes sabe lo que es perderlo de esa manera, ¿y sabes que es lo peor? Qué… ya no estoy seguro que de lo que recuerdo es verdad, ¿cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudieron hacer esto? —Scorpius sabía que estaba gritando, que estaba completamente furioso y su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas, pero no podía sacar su enfado de otra manera, se sentía traicionado y lo que era peor, por aquellos a los que había amado alguna vez como su propia familia.

—Scorpius… era lo mejor que—Lily no terminó.

—¡Cállate! No quiero escucharlo, no… no voy a escuchar nada más. Si dejo que mi hija se quede en esta casa es por la sencilla razón de que no quiero involucrarla en esto, pero te juro Lily Luna que esto nunca se los voy a perdonar, nunca—

Y Scorpius se desvaneció en el aire, había aparecido en su casa, en la casa que estuvo en luto por cinco años, en aquella casa donde Scorpius había desperdiciado su tiempo y sus lágrimas llorando a alguien que jamás había muerto. ¿Por qué le habían mentido así? ¿Con qué derecho Harry Potter se metía con sus recuerdos y con su vida?

Scorpius estaba alterado, furioso, completamente traicionado y comenzó a arrojar algunas cosas sobre el suelo. _«Perdóname Albus, perdóname…»_ sollozaba. _«Perdóname por no haberte buscado, por haberte olvidado así, perdóname por no haberte buscado… yo, lo siento, lo siento tanto…»_


	11. Siempre tuyo

Desde el día de la pelea, habían pasado unos dos o tres meses. Probablemente sí, su orgullo era más grande que su inherente capacidad de perdonar, pero para Scorpius, aquella había sido una traición que no estaba seguro si lograría asimilar algún día, si podría decirle a Lily _‘lo entiendo, todo está bien’_ porque para él nada estaba bien desde esa noche.

Tenía una misión y ahora más que nunca consistía en lograr recuperar a Albus; era así que por tal razón había decidido que lo mejor para su hija sería estar en un lugar seguro, lejos de él, su humor inestable y su continua frustración ante las circunstancias que estaba viviendo desde entonces. Ellie se quedaría con Lily y ella se encargaría de todo, incluso de darle una coartada para explicar porque estarían separados por un tiempo. Scorpius le escribiría pero no la vería hasta que su misión estuviese completa y si algo sucedía en el intento, se aseguraría que Ellie supiera la verdad y la esperanza viviría en su corazón de que algún día lo perdonase por todo.

El despacho estaba en desorden, con pergaminos, papeles y libros abiertos y esparcidos por todo el lugar, le recordaba a sus días en Hogwarts durante su último año, cuando los EXTASIS se acercaban y era lo único en que podía pensar, además de Potter y su constante recordatorio de que faltaban un par de meses para que se graduaran y finalmente pudieran casarse. Potter siempre había sido impaciente y bastante impulsivo pero eran dos de las cosas que por loco que pareciera, a Scorpius le parecían encantadoras. Ahora estaba ahí, siendo él el impulsivo y tratando de buscar una aguja en un pajar, la receta de una pócima inexistente y lo hacía con bastante ahínco a pesar de todo.

—Bien, creo que me falta ese otro anaquel—las palabras se arrastraron con pesadez entre sus labios. Llevaba varias noches sin dormir bien y usualmente se acompañaba de alguna taza de café o té para sobrellevarlo, sin embargo no podía evitar que en los días más largos el cansancio finalmente lo venciera.

Se acercó al anaquel del fondo, uno de los más polvosos que tenía ejemplares muy antiguos que habían sido un regalo de su padre cuando se mudó de casa, durante todos estos años no los había terminado de leer todos pues eran tomos extensos que requerían un estudio a mayor profundidad y su trabajo no le permitía esos lujos tan seguido. Ahora, con todo detenido desde el suceso, de pronto se veía con más tiempo del que le gustaba y podía ver si le daban la pista que tanto estaba buscando.

Sin quererlo terminaría descubriéndola, cuando notó que en el mugriento mueble de madera vieja, había una tabla que parecía estar suelta, le sorprendió que no hubiese arrojado los libros al suelo con tan poca estabilidad así que pensó que debería investigarla. Una de sus manos se posó ligeramente sobre ella y un agujero se abrió en el suelo transportándolo bruscamente a una habitación secreta de la que no tenía ni la más remota idea ya que no recordaba que se hubiese incluido en los planos de la casa, la misma casa que él y Albus habían diseñado y construido juntos.

A estas alturas ya no le sorprendía encontrarse con enigmas de este tipo, puesto que Albus había demostrado ser tan astuto como un Slytherin puede serlo y también un genio de los secretos. Se levantó sacudiéndose la ropa y sus ojos se maravillaron con todo lo que cubría aquella habitación oscura. Con ayuda de su varita, conjuro un “lumos” y este mágicamente fue absorbido por un candelabro en el techo, no quiso preguntarse cómo o su cabeza terminaría con más jaqueca que la que tenía en los últimos meses.

La habitación estaba dividida por secciones perfectamente ordenadas, Albus solía ser en ocasiones incluso más perfeccionista que él y eso le gustaba porque cuando tenían que encontrar algo, usualmente siempre estaba a la mano. La primera sección era como una pequeña biblioteca, tenía algunos sillones acomodados en círculo, con una mesa de centro, una chimenea y un estanque falso con flores de loto, seguido de tres estantes de cedro fino con ediciones en varios idiomas que Albus dominaba a la perfección. Sus ojos continuaron indagando, la segunda sección tenía vitrinas de vidrios de colores, una repleta de calderos de todos los tipos y tamaños, seguida de una de ingredientes y frascos. Una loca idea rondo por su cabeza, quizá Albus también gustaba de preparar pociones, quizá intentaba aprender para poder compartir su pasatiempo favorito sin arruinarlo todo como cuando eran tan sólo unos niños.

Scorpius esbozó una sonrisa cálida _«así que aquí venías cuando peleábamos o querías estar sólo»_ pensó y no es que no confiase en Albus pero miles de veces había pensado en la posibilidad de que se hubiese ido con el viejo Nolan a beber firewhisky, el anciano era un hombre bastante persuasivo y sobre todo tenía cierta influencia en Albus que Scorpius tenía que admitir que a veces era molesta.

Finalmente, la última sección correspondía más a un recinto personal, había un colchón inflable de aspecto cómodo y perfectamente aliñado, junto a este estaba un escritorio con una pila de cuadernillos cocidos, tinta y plumas de diversos tipos y formas, sobre la pared de en frente estaba una galería entera de fotografías que Scorpius reconocería en cualquier época de su vida. Albus Potter era un fiel amante de la fotografía y la naturaleza, había muchas obras de arte que él había tomado, muchos recuerdos y vivencias que en esas fotos estaban plasmadas con tal perfección que un sentimiento de orgullo enorme le llenó el pecho. Las fotos tenían una cronología y fechas estampadas a un lado de las mismas, la última parte contenía las de su boda, el embarazo y la llegada de la niña de sus ojos, Daphne Ellie Potter.

En especial, una de esas fotos era del día en que Ellie cumplió un año, tan sólo a unos meses de que lo peor comenzara a suceder e incluso durante los momentos más oscuros que Albus estaba atravesando, podía ver esa sonrisa brillante y enorme que se dibujaba en él al ver a su pequeña y sostenerla en brazos. Scorpius derramó algunas lágrimas y su pulgar se deslizó sobre la foto con delicadeza, él también estaba en ella, con una de esas sonrisas que hacía años que no escapaba de sus labios, con esos ojos que miraban perplejos a las dos razones propias de su existencia, a las luces que lo despertaban día y a día y eran el motor que necesitaba para seguir. —Realmente fuimos felices Potter, nuestro sueño se cumplió—susurró seguido de un suspiro profundo.

Recorrió el último rincón del lugar, ahí la pared tenía un grabado extraño que apenas si era perceptible a la vista, Scorpius de inmediato pensó que debía ser tinta invisible y conjuro un rápido encantamiento para desvanecerla. En su lugar, con la perfecta caligrafía de Potter, estaba escrita una insignia en francés, Scorpius no era un buen poliglota pero por lo menos entendía varios de los idiomas que Albus había aprendido con los años. Lo leyó en voz alta lo mejor que pudo una vez y se desvaneció revelando en su lugar una serie de fotografías diferentes, estas parecían recientes a juzgar por los colores y los lugares, Scorpius trató de prestar atención y su mente comenzó a hacer conjeturas.

Dos de las fotos se le hicieron familiares con las descripciones de las amigas de Albus que había tenido el gusto de conocer en los viajes a los que lo había enviado y las otras… las otras eran de él y de Ellie, Scorpius durmiendo, Scorpius sonriendo, Ellie jugando en la nieve y con aquella intrépida gata. ¿Cómo? Era lo único que seguía repitiéndose en su cabeza.

Tomó los cuadernillos del escritorio y subió a toda prisa hasta su despacho donde aún seguía el cofre con cartas y los cientos de dibujos que había recuperado para él. Decidió que abriría una carta pero no había más en el baúl, se sintió frustrado ¿eso era todo? ¿Albus lo dejaría así sin decirle nada más?

Comenzó a revolotear todas las cosas y finalmente pensó que quizá alguno de los cuadernillos de la habitación secreta, podrían tener pistas. Abrió el primero y sus ojos quedaron helados, en su interior estaban muchas fechas que él conocía y que había vivido sin Albus, sin embargo, aquello era un diario, un diario escrito por el mismo Albus y no pudo resistir su curiosidad…

* * *

 

**20 septiembre.**

**Querido amigo, volvemos a encontrarnos. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que escribiría pronto? Bueno… aquí estoy, aunque quizá te preguntes el por qué se ha prolongado mi ausencia y no puedo hacer más que contarte los hechos que están tras la verdad.**

**En este momento me encuentro en… un reino diferente, una galaxia diferente, en realidad no sé bien como llamarlo aún pero he llegado gracias a un túnel del tiempo que fue hecho al momento de mi muerte. Aquí me han recibido dos de las líderes más importantes de este sitio, Cora y Alden y debo confesarte que han sido muy amables conmigo, ellas son hadas, según me han dicho y aunque distan mucho de la literatura conocida, son tan hermosas y alegres como se cuenta en las historias, pero eso no es realmente el punto.**

**Verás, cuando pisé por primera vez este lugar tenía un hueco en la memoria, con decirte que no recordaba ¡ni mi nombre! Y eso fue realmente aterrador, Alden me proporcionó una pócima extraña que me devolvió todos mis recuerdos y me explicó como caí aquí, pero eso no fue ni la mitad de los peores momentos de mi vida… Lo recordé, recordé entonces que he hecho cosas espantosas en mi mundo, lastimé gente inocente, maté sin remordimientos y… sobre todo les hice daño a ellos, a las personas que más he amado en toda mi vida.**

**Tengo miedo sabes… Alden dice que quizá sea posible mi regreso, que va a ayudarme, pero me aterra volver y que pase el resto de mis días en una celda fría y solitaria en Azkaban, que Scorpius me odie y mi hija piense que no soy más que un monstruo peor que los que han existido a lo largo de la historia. Tengo miedo y en estos momentos no sé qué debo hacer.**

**Sev.**

* * *

 

**22 septiembre.**

**Mi buen amigo.**

**Han pasado dos días de intentos fallidos y un encuentro desagradable con la criatura que aterrorizaba a los residentes de este lugar, afortunadamente he podido ayudarlas y no me creerías si te dijera que mi adversario ha sido un gigante. En fin, aunque no hemos podido encontrar la forma de regresar todavía, Alden descubrió una pista con los ancianos. ¿Recuerdas el regalo que le di a Scorpius hace años? Bueno… está hecho con polvo de tiempo que para suerte mía, es originario de este planeta, según Alden, sus propiedades tienen la capacidad de abrir agujeros en el tiempo y es posible que pueda viajar con él para regresar a mi época, no sabemos aún que tan seguro es pero he decidido arriesgarme y lo haré esta noche.**

**Por favor deséame suerte, voy a necesitarla.**

**Sev.**

* * *

 

**Octubre 2.**

**¡Amigo!**

**No vas a creer en dónde estoy, he vuelto a casa pero las cosas no han salido exactamente como había planeado, Alden me dijo que el anillo con el polvo, duraría por un periodo limitado de tiempo antes de arrojarme a otro túnel del que no sé si volveré a salir. Lo he decidido, me mantendré oculto hasta que sea el momento de partir, ni Scorpius ni mi hija merecen un futuro incierto como este pero… me parte el alma verlos sufrir por mi ausencia.**

**Scorpius ha estado bebiendo otra vez, he visto las botellas vacías de firewhisky y cientos de cajetillas en el cesto de la habitación. A veces por las noches lo veo tan solo, tan triste que el corazón se me estruja en mil pedazos, tiene pesadillas casi a diario y… cuando puedo, me acuesto a su lado hasta que logra calmarse y conciliar el sueño, él no lo sabe, ni tampoco Ellie pero cuidaré de ellos lo mejor que pueda por el tiempo que esté aquí.**

**He seguido con las cartas mientras continúo investigando todo. Tengo fe en que cuando yo parta, Scorpius las encontrará y seguirá mis pistas, él podrá hacerlo, confío en que lo hará.**

**Extraño mi familia, extraño a Scorpius… su aroma, sus besos, a mi pequeña hija. Los extraño, lo hago cada día.**

  **Sev.**

* * *

Scorpius lo dejó caer sobre la mesa, el cuaderno se desplomó tal como él lo hizo sobre el suelo, Albus había estado mucho tiempo frente a sus narices y no había sido capaz de verlo. Aquellas noches donde podía jurar que sentía su presencia habían sido ciertas y reales, aquellos días que lloraba sin consuelo o se ahogaba entre copas de dolor, Albus las había visto, lo había visto todo.

¿Cómo es que Albus podía pensar que prefería una vida con su ausencia a aunque fuese un mísero minuto junto a él? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas una y otra vez, dejándolo sufrir entre sollozos y un dolor que había creído desvanecido con el tiempo. Fue entonces que observó su copa polvorienta flotar lentamente de la mesa hasta él y perderse entre las cenizas de un fénix que jamás había visto. Este soltó un pergamino nuevo y bien envuelto que le cayó en las manos y desenredó inmediatamente.

* * *

 

_“Mi amado Scorpius:_

_¡Felicidades!  Has llegado a la recta final de este enorme reto, ¿no te da gusto? Siempre confié en ti, supe que podrías hacerlo y aquí estás, demostrándome una vez más que tienes el mismo entusiasmo y perseverancia del primer día en que te conocí._

_Empezaré por descifrarte algunas cosas y aclarar otras que preferí dejar hasta este momento porque el final siempre es sólo el comienzo y nosotros lo sabemos de sobra. El lugar que has encontrado me encargué de prepararlo sólo para ti, un nuevo taller, una nueva obra para que inicies este proyecto que como te he dicho desde un principio, desde ahora está sólo en tus manos la decisión de continuar o abandonarlo todo._

_Quiero que sepas que ya no estoy aquí, ya no puedo verte como estuve haciéndolo por meses y que Alden Black fue el último resto de aquel encantamiento que logró traerme aquí en primer lugar. Una vez más quiero expresarte lo mucho que lamento todo lo que ha pasado, lamento desde el primer día que mi alma cedió ante la oscuridad de una forma tan sencilla, creo pensar que lo que dicen es muy cierto y una línea apenas perceptible divide la bondad de la maldad y… quizá eso es lo que se me ha escapado. Quiero decirte que me disculpo aunque no pueda recuperar el tiempo, quiero pedir tu perdón para aquellas cosas que arruiné mientras estuvimos juntos, quiero lograr conseguir el perdón del hombre que amo, por marcharme de esta forma, por ponerte en una situación que nadie debería haber vivido, por crear una promesa que no sería capaz de prometer._

_En este momento, mientras sostienes la carta en tus manos, el anillo me ha arrojado a otro tiempo y espacio, no sé a dónde, ni puedo asegurarte si estoy con vida o no lo estoy. Alden me lo dijo, viajar en el tiempo de esa forma tiene graves consecuencias, desafía las leyes de las fuerzas naturales y las que no lo son, pero está hecho. Y por eso es este el momento en que la elección queda en ti, arriesgarlo  todo para encontrarme o continuar y vivir esa vida feliz que te mereces junto a nuestra hija, cualquiera que elijas debes pensarla y analizarla bien como siempre has hecho antes de tomar decisiones, debes saber que una vez hecho no hay marcha atrás y que no debes aferrarte a falsas esperanzas…_

_Tengo la plena certeza mi amor, que conmigo o sin mi podrás encontrar la felicidad que sientes que has perdido, podrás sentirte tranquilo y vivir, hacerlo con la energía que siempre te ha caracterizado, porque sabes que eres capaz de eso y muchísimas otras cosas más._

_Por último debes saber que si esta es realmente mi última carta, mi despedida, no me arrepiento de absolutamente ningún momento que pasamos juntos, no me arrepiento de las caídas y las peleas, de las lágrimas ni las tristezas, ni tampoco me arrepiento de la felicidad y armonía que me brindó cada segundo que pude permanecer a tu lado. Ha sido un placer haberte encontrado en esta vida Scorpius Malfoy, haber pasado tantos años maravillosos y aventuras interminables. Te agradezco tu confianza y la oportunidad que me diste de ganarme tu amistad y de brindarme la tuya sin esperar nada a cambio, te agradezco cada momento y cada gesto, cada beso, caricia o abrazo que necesite en algún momento y estuviste ahí para dármelo y te agradezco por último, haberme enseñado a amar de esta forma, porque nunca pensé que sería capaz de hacerlo y aquí estoy hoy, diciéndote toda esa palabrería expresándome de una de las mejores formas que sé._

_Cuida a nuestra niña, a esa pequeña que ha sido el mejor regalo que la vida nos ha podido dar, nuestra mejor creación, la prueba de que juntos hemos vencido todos los obstáculos. Cuídala y amala por los dos y recuerda que ella es parte de ti y de mí y que si en algún momento sientes que me extrañas como lo has hecho hasta ahora, en ella estará un recordatorio de lo que hicimos juntos, podrás verme en sus ojitos verdes y sus mejillas rosadas, en su sonrisa…_

_Si este es el final, lo aceptaré con gusto, porque he disfrutado de un sinfín de maravillas, he reído y llorado, te he amado y tenido de todas las formas posibles y jamás olvidaré ninguna de ellas ni en esta vida ni en las que siguen._

_Te amo Scorpius Malfoy y lo haré aun cuando no me encuentre más en este mundo, los cuidaré desde donde quiera me encuentre y seguiré sus pasos con orgullo al ver que se convierten en grandes juntos como la pequeña familia que son._

_Siempre tuyo._

_Albus"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy muy cursi y este capítulo es uno de los que más me llegan desde el primer día que lo escribí. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como me ha gustado a mi escribirlo.


	12. Sacrificio

Ese era el día.

Scorpius había trabajado día y noche sin descanso desde hacía más de seis meses; en su estudio las pizarras estaban repletas de palabras y las mesas cubiertas con pilas de pergaminos y papeles de todos los tamaños mientras el joven mago agotaba hasta el último de sus recursos para lograr fabricar esa poción perfecta. Algo tenía claro, no necesitaba a Lily Luna ni a nadie más, y no es que fuese fanfarrón u orgulloso, pero sabía que era algo que debía hacer solo y que estaba calificado para la tarea más que cualquier otra persona.

Tenía todo listo; en la mesa yacían ya los utensilios y los calderos, los ingredientes, los morteros e incluso varios frascos si es que podía necesitarlos. Tenía más de tres años que Scorpius no recordaba trabajar de esta forma, tres años en que había olvidado la razón por la que había escogido este trabajo y la gran pasión que le producía crear algo completamente nuevo, la emoción del riesgo y el éxtasis de la victoria. Albus le había devuelto varias cosas con sus cartas y en ese momento se percataba de ello con mucha mayor claridad…

Su caldero burbujeó, expulsando un débil aroma dulce que le decía que la base de su poción ya estaba lista. Había optado por elementos neutros que no causaran explosiones pero que poseyeran la textura perfecta para mezclarse con lo que había recolectado, aun cuando algunos de los ingredientes no existían en su mundo y nadie nunca los había utilizado, tenía la esperanza que sus vastos conocimientos no le defraudaran y así fue como se adentró en la que sería la experiencia más arriesgada en toda su vida.

Añadió cada ingrediente al caldero, tal como lo había escrito en la receta de su libro, algunos podrían requerir más delicadeza que otros e incluso había unos que esperarían hasta que obtuviese los primeros resultados de que no estaba construyendo un camino seguro hacia la muerte.

A los veinte minutos, el caldero comenzó a soltar un vapor dorado y el aroma dulce que había detectado al inicio, ahora se había intensificado y parecía dirigirse directamente hacia el último de los objetos que Albus le había entregado, la esfera. Scorpius no se movió, sólo bajó un poco la flama y observó. El humo se arremolinaba poco a poco en el centro de la esfera como si estuviese siendo absorbido y formando algo en su interior. A Scorpius le pareció curioso y se preguntó si eso sería una buena señal, si así era como debía pasar y estaba más cerca de lograrlo.

La esfera comenzó a parpadear con una luz dorada brillante, lo hizo cinco veces en total, antes de que el humo se condensara formando un fondo similar al del pensadero y entonces una idea cruzó la fina línea de sus pensamientos. _«Quizá… es como un mini pensadero»_ pero Scorpius no tenía más recuerdos y él no sabía cómo extraer los suyos. Sabía que de cualquier forma los suyos no ayudarían porque no era al pasado a donde quería volver, estaba seguro que Albus no lo había enviado a cambiar el destino, sino a recuperarlo después de lo que había pasado, al presente. _«Los pensamientos de Albus… son… son del Albus del presente»_ y Scorpius corrió hacia el estante junto al pensadero para buscar aquel que Albus le había dejado, si había una gota, aunque sea una cantidad minúscula, Scorpius podía hacer que funcionara, pero… el frasco se encontraba vacío.

Exhaló con pesadez, sintiendo la frustración invadirle cada poro mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo y sus manos cubrían su rostro. ¿Había fracasado? —se preguntó— y quizá nunca tendría la respuesta, al menos no de la forma que esperaba.

Y fue ahí donde su peluda y vieja amiga apareció frente a sus ojos, estaba ahí parada en dos patas como si le mirara con una enorme determinación. Scorpius siempre pensó que Runa era un animal extraño, quizá más humana que animal y muy dentro de su imaginación pensaba que hasta podía ser posible que Runa fuese alguna bruja atrapada en forma de animago. De cualquier forma, Scorpius nunca se lo confesó a Albus, ni tampoco hizo nada al respecto. Runa no era peligrosa y por el contrario parecía estar muy agradecida y encariñada con Albus y en ocasiones, incluso con él.

El rubio extendió su mano hacia la hurona y esta meneo su cabeza a un lado antes de correr rápidamente hacia el pequeño platito del pensadero —¿qué quieres que busque?—preguntó Scorpius levantándose de su lugar y acercándose al agua del platillo que había tomado también un color brillante. Runa se giró y apunto con su pequeña cola hacia el centro del plato. —¿crees que…? —Scorpius la miró y se sintió estúpido y desesperado al tener que recurrir a su mascota para encontrar respuestas. Runa corrió nuevamente y se trepó a la mesa donde estaban algunos frasquitos y tiró dos con su cola. Scorpius corrió de inmediato y salvó los otros que quedaban y habían caído en sus manos.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso Runa? —la hurona corrió una vez más y volvió a señalarle el pensadero. La esfera aún seguía brillando sobre la mesa. Scorpius apagó la flama del caldero y siguió a la hurona hasta el platillo. Runa seguía ahí indicándole algo dentro del pensadero. _«Quizá… quizá debo llenar el frasco con esto, aunque… es imposible que los recuerdos de Potter sigan ahí dentro, ¿o no?»_ tomó el frasco y lo metió dentro del agua para recoger un poco del contenido. Runa dio algunas vueltas y luego bajó hasta subirse nuevamente a la mesa de trabajo del rubio. —Bien Runa, juro que tendrás tu propia habitación en esta casa si esto funciona—su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y tragó saliva antes de verter el contenido del frasco en el centro de la esfera.

Había funcionado.

Scorpius lo supo porque era claro que no estaba ya, dentro del taller. No había paredes, no había cuadros, no había calderos ni hurones escurridizos. No había nada, estaba en un espacio oscuro y abismal que tenía alertas todos sus sentidos. ¿Albus estaba dentro de la oscuridad? Si era así, no entendía cómo iba a encontrarlo si ni siquiera era capaz de sentir su cuerpo o verse a sí mismo.  Tenía la sensación de flotar sobre agua o aire, de eso no estaba seguro.

[…]

_En ese momento me daba cuenta lo que realmente era la oscuridad, podía sentirla fluir por todo mi cuerpo, aferrarse a mí, como la vida lo hace ante la muerte. Era triste y vacía, se sentía… solitaria, más que aterradora y no podía imaginar lo que había sido para Albus, enfrentarse a uno de sus más grandes temores. Albus odiaba estar solo._

_Lo llamo tres veces, pienso en él con todas mis fuerzas. Voy a sacarlo de aquí así sea lo último que haga. Albus va a estar bien, tiene que estarlo._

_Frente a mí aparece una diminuta esfera dorada, realiza una danza frente a mis ojos, aunque ni siquiera sé si son mis ojos los que lo están viendo. Quiero tocarla, pero no siento mis manos, se mueve, avanza hacia adelante y hago un gran esfuerzo por seguirla aunque no soy capaz de distinguir si me estoy moviendo o no lo hago._

_La esferita avanza y conforme lo hace, siento que su tamaño se hace, más y más grande. Me cuesta trabajo permanecer mirándola, es muy brillante, muy, muy brillante y entonces caigo._

[…]

El lugar entero es como un desierto, y Scorpius puede sentir el calor sobre la piel, sus ojos se abren con temor ante la luz cegadora, para encontrarse con sus brazos estirados sobre la tierra arenosa del lugar, siente de nuevo sus piernas estirarse para ayudarle a levantarse y también su nariz se percata de las minúsculas partículas odoríficas que inundan el lugar. Es apenas perceptible, pero puede darse cuenta que son muchos aromas a la vez.

El sitio no le asusta, pero no es que se sienta relajado tampoco. Tiene una misión y eso es lo único que lo mantiene firme a pesar de la incertidumbre.

Algunos pasos adelante, hay una cueva con dos estatuas enormes que parecen hechas de roca; una de ellas, sostiene una espada y la otra  tiene las manos abiertas hacia adelante. Scorpius camina hacia ellas, se deshace de su chaqueta y se acomoda la camisa polvorienta.

La estatua con la espada se posiciona entonces frente a la cueva, con su espada en alto y la otra se arrodilla sin cambiar la posición de sus manos. Scorpius busca su varita, pero no la ha traído consigo.

_“Tú no perteneces a estas tierras. Los forasteros no son bienvenidos”_

La figura con la espada es la que le habla primero y Scorpius se siente algo aterrado aunque intenta no mostrar su debilidad.

_“Buscas el alma de un muchacho, el alma del viajero. No podrás tenerla, las almas perdidas no pueden salir de esta cueva, al menos no como tú lo esperas”_

Aquella que tiene sus manos extendidas posa su mirada en él mientras recita esas palabras y Scorpius siente un enorme nudo en la garganta.

—No puedes decirme que debo o no debo hacer, ¿quién mierda son ustedes? —la estatuilla con la esfera le apunta con la espada y por un momento Scorpius vio pasar su propia vida frente a sus ojos.

_“Somos los guardianes, y nosotros decidimos quien entra a esta cueva. Si no eres un alma perdida, no te dejaremos pasar”_

_«No puedo pelear, no soy de roca, no tengo una espada, no tengo mi varita… ¿cómo voy a hacer esto? »_ Scorpius debatía una lucha interna contra sí mismo y la figura con sus manos extendidas habló una vez más.

_“Si en verdad quieres pasar, un sacrificio has de ofertar. En la punta de esa espada, está la llave para entrar, si tu sacrificio es aceptado, lo sabrás”_

¿Eso significaba que debía entregar su vida?

Scorpius lo dudó. No estaba seguro de morir, no quería morir y abandonar a Ellie, no después de lo que había pasado con Albus. Pero no tendría tiempo de decidir, porque la espada le atravesó de extremo a extremo. No dolió, no reaccionó tampoco pero debía estar en otro lugar y con vida, puesto que ya no había desierto, no había rocas, no había espadas, sólo una habitación blanca y vacía con una persona dentro. Scorpius talló sus ojos y su vista comenzó a aclararse.

Sentado en una esquina con la mirada perdida, estaba…

Los ojos de Scorpius se llenaron de lágrimas.

[…]

_La habitación es de un blanco muy puro. No hay aromas, no hay viento, no hay nada._

_Mi Albus está ahí sentado, su cabello es igual que siempre, azabache, despeinado y cubierto de rizos. Su piel está pálida, pero perfectamente reluciente, percibo sus escasas pecas en la nariz y sus bonitos ojos verdes no están mirando a ninguna parte. Está perdido, mi Albus está perdido y me acerco de inmediato hacia él. Está descalzo, viste una camisa blanca y un pantalón del mismo color._

_Lo abrazo, le hablo y lo cubro con mis brazos, sintiendo su cuerpo una vez más abrazarse al mío, pero Albus no está ahí. Sólo es un cuerpo, un cuerpo vacío y mis ojos se humedecen._

_—Albus, cariño. Soy yo, soy yo Scorpius. Lo logré, lo logramos amor, lo logramos—_

_Pero Albus ni siquiera está escuchándome. Entonces sus ojos verdes me miran, pero están vacíos, sus pupilas son enormes y me da la impresión de que en su interior hay vacío y tristeza, hay furia y… amor. Está atrapado y lo único que quiero hacer es liberarlo, quiero sacarlo de aquí._

_Lo tomo entre mis brazos, su cuerpo es tan ligero que apenas si puedo sentir su peso…_

[...]

—No voy a rendirme. Vamos a estar bien, ya verás amor, voy a sacarte de aquí, estarás bien, estarás bien—Scorpius camina de vuelta hacia el otro extremo donde está seguro que hay una puerta. Empuja dos veces hasta que puede abrirla y entonces una nueva luz lo ciega por unos instantes. Albus se desploma sobre sus brazos y es la segunda vez que Scorpius tiene que verlo así, que siente que se le ha escapado la vida entre las manos.

Y su sueño es real, Albus está vestido de la misma forma, la noche está adornada igual, Scorpius lo sostiene entre sus brazos y es el mismo Albus de esa noche el que está ahí por encima de un pequeño charco de su propia sangre. Scorpius comienza a sollozar sobre su cuerpo. —No otra vez, ¡MIERDA! No otra vez, ¿es así como va a terminar siempre? —Scorpius grita y Albus está ahí inmóvil, sin abrir los ojos, sin respirar.

Scorpius le acaricia el rostro y besa su frente.

—¿Estás listo para negociar?—Scorpius gira para encontrarse con el dueño de esa voz.

—¿Quién eres? Si vienes a hacerle daño, tendrás que…—el hombre niega con la cabeza interrumpiendo al rubio, acercándose al lugar.

—Tomaste la llave, este es tu sacrificio. ¿Vas a tomarlo? —Scorpius no puede entenderlo. De ninguna forma va a entregar de nuevo a Albus, ese no era el trato, ese no podía ser su sacrificio. —Lo pondremos de esta manera, para que viva, ambos deben perder, es un sacrificio mutuo, una lección de uno que afecta a dos. Un alma tan corrompida como la suya no puede ser liberada así como así—

—Su alma no está corrompida—Scorpius se queja. Las lágrimas aún le corren por las mejillas.

—¿Sabes que la oscuridad no toma almas solo porque sí? El chico la aceptó, el aceptó su entrada. Y el miedo es el mejor aliado de la oscuridad. Albus Potter no puede volver, no siendo la misma persona. Lograste llegar hasta aquí y se cumplirá lo que dijimos, pero para que sea así, Albus debe volver en blanco—

—¿Eso qué significa? —el hombre se inclina hacia ambos y  sus imponentes ojos negros lo observan detenidamente.

—Que vivirá, pero no recordará su vida anterior. Olvidará que es un mago, olvidara a su familia, su historia, a su hija y a ti—Scorpius contrajo los párpados. ¿Había escuchado bien?

—De ninguna manera aceptaría algo así. ¿Cómo se supone que lo recupere? ¿Cómo…--el hombre colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

—No puedes y es eso, o que su alma se quede aquí, viviendo el mismo día una y otra vez, sufriendo en un cuerpo vacío. Puedo ayudarte a olvidar si así lo deseas, los demás lo harán y puedo hacer lo mismo por ti—

—No quiero olvidar…—

—No tienes que hacerlo. Será como si sus caminos nunca se hubiesen encontrado—

—¿Qué pasará con Ellie? —el hombre asintió.

—Se quedará, no podemos cambiar el pasado. Sólo borrar los recuerdos—Scorpius lo meditó un momento. ¿Quería olvidarlo en verdad?

Después de todo había pasado los últimos cuatro años solo. ¿Qué podía ser una eternidad más, pero sin el dolor de saber que lo había perdido a pesar de sus esfuerzos?

—¿Algún día podría volver a verlo? —el hombre esbozó una sonrisa.

—Es posible. Todo mundo está conectado por una red infinita de posibilidades y si sus caminos están marcados a encontrarse, lo harán tarde o temprano—Scorpius observó una última vez a Albus y con lágrimas en los ojos se despidió besando su frente.

_«Nos volveremos a ver Albus Potter, te encontraré así me tome esta y mil vidas más. Te amo, siempre lo haré»_


	13. Rostros conocidos

Una carga se había aligerado en su cuerpo.

El dolor lo había abandonado para siempre y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había tenido el sueño más pacífico y reparador, sin malos recuerdos, sin Albus, sin nada que temer, sin nada que perder ni nada que anhelar más allá de una vida tranquila y toda la felicidad del mundo para la única persona a la que amaba más que a ninguna otra cosa, su pequeña Daphne. Y Scorpius estaba en paz, por lo menos en esta nueva versión del mundo que intentaba ser perfecta y eso estaba bien, se sentía bien...

.

Lo despertaron un par de saltos sobre el colchón y risillas silenciosas; Scorpius abrió los ojos y se encontró con su rostro cálido, pecoso y hermoso, su pequeña con la misma energía de siempre. —¡Hoy hay escuela! ¡Hoy hay escuela!—gritaba la rubia alzando sus bracitos y Scorpius reía, al verla tan contenta. Eran esos momentos donde se afirmaba a sí mismo que permitirle a Ellie tener una experiencia muggle aparte de su vida mágica, había sido una buena elección. Scorpius la tomó por sorpresa y le propinó un ataque de cosquillas con el que la rubia rio a carcajadas, su risa era la melodía favorita de Scorpius y su presencia el motor que hacía falta en su vida.

—Bien mon, tienes exactamente... diez minutos para estar lista, ¡corriendo, corriendo! —le indicó Scorpius y la pequeña se levantó corriendo hacia su habitación, con el cabello enmarañado como cada mañana y arrastrando las pantuflas sobre el suelo.

Scorpius sabía que tenían más que eso, pero les gustaba tener esa carrera contra el tiempo como una especie de ritual matutino para comenzar el día. Scorpius observó el armario y tomó una camisa que no recordaba haber comprado antes o que simplemente habría olvidado como muchas de las que su madre o el mismo Draco le habían regalado en innumerables ocasiones y que terminaban rezagadas entre el polvo o un cajón.

Se ajustó el cabello, las gafas y uso su colonia favorita. Por un minuto se sintió extraño y observó su habitación de pies a cabeza, le daba la sensación de que ese día en particular algo parecía perdido aunque no supiese qué. En el pecho sentía una ligera opresión que no entendía y no le fastidiaba, no se sentía como una enfermedad sino... como si estuviese olvidando algo, algo que debía estar ahí, en esa habitación, en ese momento, con Ellie, consigo mismo. Movió la cabeza negativamente y se ajustó los botones de la camisa antes de dirigirse a la cocina y preparar el almuerzo de ambos. —¡Sorpresa!—gritó la rubia saliendo detrás de la barra. Scorpius pegó un brincó y estalló en risas.

Ellie se había arreglado a tiempo, aunque su cabello aún estaba hecho un nido. La rubia le entregó un cepillo, su bote de liguillas y prendedores con figuras y Scorpius suspiró tomándola en brazos y colocándola sobre la barra. —Bien mon, veremos qué hacer con esa maraña—la rubia asintió y entrecerró sus ojos orgullosa. Había algo que le encantaba y eso era que su padre la peinara cada mañana, aunque a veces Scorpius se equivocara o terminaran más retrasados de lo normal.

Scorpius tomó el cepillo y comenzó a deslizarlo por su larga cabellera rubia y rizada, al tiempo que con sus manos lo acomodaba en una cola y le daba una vuelta para enrollarlo lo más perfecto que pudiese, lo sujetó con liguillas y algunos pasadores y finalizó con un prendedor de mariposa color verde que combinaba con sus risueños ojos esmeralda. Ellie dio un salto al suelo y movió la cabeza afirmativamente. —Gracias papi—Scorpius asintió y acarició su cabeza. Avanzó hasta la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno mientras la pequeña esperaba sentada en un banquito.

La casa se llenó en segundos con un exquisito aroma a chocolate caliente y canela, a panqueques y miel y en pocos minutos todo estuvo listo. Scorpius guardó un almuerzo extra en una maletita y se lo entregó a Ellie antes de partir hacia el colegio.

—Creo que llegaremos un poco tarde, envíe un par de galletas de jengibre extras en tu desayuno, por si... ya sabes son necesarias para esa barriguita después—Scorpius le guiñó un ojo a la rubia y esta rio entendiendo de inmediato.

—Seguro que le gustarán a la Srita. Davies—los dos chocaron las palmas y cuando estuvieron frente a la escuela. Scorpius detuvo el auto y aparcó bajando con su hija de la mano.

En la reja, esperaba un joven bastante alto y de complexión atlética, no resaltaba del común de las personas que Scorpius había visto antes, pero definitivamente no le parecía que fuese un integrante regular del colegio, quizá algún maestro sustituto o administrador. Scorpius continuó avanzando y al encontrarse cara a cara, no pudo evitar notar que los ojos del chico eran tremendamente verdes, de un verde muy bonito, probablemente tan bonito como el de su hija. —Buenos días, es el Sr. Malfoy ¿cierto? Buenos días pequeña—Ellie lo observó curiosa y devolvió el saludo. Definitivamente ella tampoco lo conocía.

—Sí soy... soy yo—respondió Scorpius lo más sereno que pudo.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Alden Black, hubo un cambio de personal este año y me tocará cubrir la clase que daba la Srita. Davies—

Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa. Había conocido a Savannah desde siempre y era una buena amiga de la familia, puesto que también era una bruja y había sido su compañera. Scorpius no podía evitar pensar que eso sería un problema, ¿y si Ellie accidentalmente hacía magia en el salón frente a todos? Ya no estaría Savannah para ir al rescate. Se llenó de nervios.

—¿Ella...—Alden interrumpió negando con la cabeza—Ella está bien, sólo que este año se encargará de los niños más grandes, no se preocupe Daphne estará en buenas manos, se lo aseguro—Scorpius frunció los labios, intentando concentrarse en sus palabras en vez de lo bonito que era su cabello negro y rizado. Alden sonrió y Scorpius tuvo que esquivar su mirada.

—Espero que sí—respondió sin más y besó a su hija en la frente para despedirse. —Por favor de mis saludos a la Srita. Davies si es posible—Alden asintió y extendió su mano hacia el rubio. Scorpius la estrechó y una sensación extraña recorrió ambas palmas haciéndolos girar la vista y encontrarse con una curiosidad intermitente que sería mejor evadir.

Ellie entonces corrió de vuelta hacia él y Scorpius se hincó para alcanzar su tamaño—prometo darle galletitas al profesor Alden y decirte si le gustan—susurró entre risitas y volvió a pasos rápidos hacia el joven de ojos verdes, provocando que las pálidas mejillas de Scorpius se llenaran de color. Para tener cinco años, su hija era una niña bastante lista y lo había pillado de inmediato.

—Nos veremos pronto Sr. Malfoy, que tenga un buen día—

Alden le sonrió una vez más y se marchó tras la reja con la mano de la rubia sobre la suya. Parecían haber creado una conexión y con eso Scorpius se daba por bien servido, sería un buen comienzo y Ellie mantendría su magia controlada mientras nada la hiciese sentirse alterada, triste o angustiada. Scorpius rezó por lo mejor y subió de vuelta al auto, para llegar al taller.

Condujo por media hora en un camino cubierto por pinos y vegetación diversa, el aire fresco que entraba por la ventana intentaba relajarlo mientras su mente divagaba en el rostro tan bonito de Alden Black y lo curioso de que de todos los apellidos existentes, un muggle se apellidara igual que los viejos miembros de su familia.  _«Sólo olvídalo»_  se dijo y aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento principal del edificio.

No tuvo que pensar en Alden otra vez, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con sus compañeros y aquel lugar que él solo había creado para satisfacer una de sus más grandes pasiones. —¡Hey Malfoy! Merlín, hombre, pensé que no llegarías. Hubbert estaba a punto de quemar el caldero, ¿son ciento diez grados no? —Scorpius sonrió inhalando de a poco el aire que llegaba hasta su nariz. —Ciento doce y menos escamas—respondió hacia su amigo y el joven de melena castaña se acercó para saludarle como era debido.

—¿Cómo lo haces? ¡Mierda, hombre! Jamás lo sabré! —se quejó palmeando su espalda y acompañándolo hasta el escritorio del fondo donde ya estaba una muy apurada Rose Weasley revisando varias notas y pergaminos.

La pelirroja elevó la mirada y se levantó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro para abrazarlo.

—¿Qué tal fue el primer día? ¿No estuvo nerviosa? —Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que estuve más nervioso yo, para tener cinco años... a veces realmente me sorprende—Rose mantuvo una risita.

—Te lo he dicho, esa niña es un prodigio—aseguró Rose con orgullo y Scorpius arrojó su maletín al suelo.

—Si tengo mi propia Rose Weasley en casa, juro que me daré un tiro—Michael estallo en risas ante el comentario y el posterior golpe de la pelirroja hacia el rubio.

—¡Joder! A eso llamo un golpe—animó y Rose se cruzó de brazos con una gran sonrisa.

—Qué manera de saludarme, en serio—la pelirroja lo abrazó y guiñó un ojo.

—Como en los viejos tiempos, no puedo evitarlo—

Scorpius exhaló con pesadez. Aun a veces se sorprendía de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, de los amigos que aún conservaba como aquella Weasley intrépida y brillante o los enemigos que había formado sin buscarlo como James Potter y su arrogancia que brotaba a mares. Los tiempos en Hogwarts habían sido buenos, aunque ahora algunos recuerdos parecían borrosos. Quizá debiera empezar a beber sus propias pociones para memoria antes de que envejeciera y no recordara ni su nombre. La idea lo aterró por segundos.

—Bueno, a trabajar. Por cierto, estaba revisando esta mañana el correo y tienes algunas cartas de tu padre y de...—Scorpius soltó un bufido.

—¿No podemos bloquear el correo?—Rose frunció los labios.

—Malfoy, mírame, no puedes seguir haciendo esto. William es un buen tipo, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una cita ah? ¡Vamos! Un paseo por el callejón, un par de cervezas, ¿qué puede salir mal? —Scorpius no respondió pero la idea ni siquiera le pareció atractiva.

Y no porque William Becher no fuese atractivo, sino que... algo en Scorpius probablemente había dejado de funcionar en cuanto a las citas con otros chicos. Lo había intentado varias veces sin éxito y siempre era porque ellos querían ir muy rápido o porque Scorpius los encontraba totalmente sosos, banales, demasiado habladores, extrovertidos o tan introvertidos que se había quedado sin palabras para continuar. Scorpius no servía para las citas y no le interesaba tener una. Además, ¿había mencionado que tenía ya una hija? Eso era otro punto, ningún hombre de su edad querría salir con un chico que ya era padre y tenía responsabilidades, ninguno de ellos lo miraría por su verdadera esencia, porque además, debía recordar que provenía de una familia bastante conocida y famosa por sus malos pasos, eso sumando que su anterior matrimonio había sido un fracaso y tenía suficiente dinero como para que eso fuese lo único que vieran en él. Por donde buscara, Scorpius no estaba listo para otra relación, aunque sus ojos si se posaran en rostros hermosos, en rostros tan cálidos y llamativos como los de Alden Black...

—Tierra a Malfoy. ¿Escuchaste alguna palabra de lo que dije?—Rose bufó con desgano.

—No puedo hacerlo y... Will no es mi tipo—La pelirroja meneó la cabeza.

—Cabello negro, ojos verdes, bueno... no son muy verdes, pero creo recordar que esos son tu tipo—Scorpius tomó el sobre de su padre y comenzó a leerlo evadiendo a Rose.

—Su cabello es lacio, no tiene barba y tiene el bigote más feo que haya visto jamás, además... no sabe que tengo una hija, si se lo digo saldrá corriendo—Rose negó con la cabeza y Michael estalló en risas una vez más.

—Hombre, necesitas diversión y pronto ese es el punto, además... el bigote puede ser bueno ¿qué no? —Scorpius entrecerró los ojos y empujó juguetonamente al castaño.

—Metete en tus asuntos Lowell, no tendré una cita y no saldré con William—

—Dame una buena razón y no uses el bigote porque ¡Merlín! Eso está bastante jodido y trillado hombre—Scorpius dejó su carta de lado y miró a ambos elevando una ceja.

—Bien, me han pillado. No quiero porque... ya tengo una cita—mintió y Rose se cubrió la boca con sorpresa y después le propinó otro buen golpe.

—¡Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo!—Michael rio.

—El tío ha de estar bueno, ya lo creo—

—Piérdete Lowell—espetó Scorpius con las mejillas ruborizadas. En verdad... si lo pensaba, Alden lo estaba, estaba bastante bien aunque él estuviese metiéndose en un embrollo. Estaba jodido, muy jodido para poner a Alden en esa situación cuando lo había visto una vez. —No quería decírselo a nadie, no es gran cosa todavía—

Scorpius intentó zafarse pero debía saber que Rose Weasley nunca dejaba nada suelto.

—Bueno, gran cosa o no, estás hablando de él así que a, está bueno como dice Lowell o b, hay algo ahí, así que cuéntame, cómo se llama—

El rubio sintió sus latidos salir de su cuerpo. Alden no lo sabría, así que... mentir por un rato para esquivar el tema, debería funcionar. —Alden, Alden Black—Rose entrecerró los ojos.

—por favor dime que ya investigaste que no sea de tu familia—Scorpius negó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto de disgusto.

—Es muggle, Rose—Michael palmeó su hombro.

—Entonces su encanto no está en la varita, ¡ve por él, hombre!—Rose estalló en risas así como el resto de los compañeros de Scorpius haciéndolo sonrojar inevitablemente.

—Creo que me tomaré el día libre—se excusó ysalió a toda prisa con las cartas de su padre bajo la mano. —Ah y Lowell,tendrás horas extra—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como ya habrán leído, fue un capítulo muy corto, más que nada como una introducción posterior al capítulo anterior. Alden Black vuelve a escena, para los confundidos, todo se aclarará en capítulos posteriores.
> 
> **Mon, es como Scorpius le dice de cariño a Ellie.


	14. Un centavo por tus lágrimas

Probablemente sonaría pesimista; pero para Scorpius, aquello había salido bastante mal. Trataba de no pensar en Rose y su naricilla fisgona o sus viejos compañeros y las bromas vergonzosas a las que ya no estaba acostumbrado y, que aunque ya las conocía de sobra durante su tiempo de casado, no era lo mismo; sobre todo cuando no podía desdeñar el hecho de que ni siquiera tenía una pareja real y eso, ya lo hacía sentirse bastante patético a estas alturas.

El rubio se tendió sobre el sofá del estudio con el brazo cubriéndole el rostro y un fuerte aliento escapando de sus labios. Tenía esa extraña sensación en el pecho de que aunque su mentira no era más que eso, Alden Black no era del todo un extraño.

Scorpius decidió entonces, que lo mejor que podía hacer era concentrarse en las cosas verdaderamente importantes y dejar el tema Alden para otro momento en que sus pensamientos fuesen lo suficientemente lúcidos.

 Caminó hasta el final del pasillo, entre los estantes viejos de cristal y buscó algún ingrediente que hasta ahora no hubiese combinado. Después de todo, el negocio comenzaba a exigirle en estas fechas y el Ministerio era uno de sus compradores más asiduos, no podía defraudarlos y sobre todo no quería problemas con el ya tan conocido James Potter. Scorpius tenía que admitir que aunque era uno de sus mejores clientes y prácticamente una de las primeras personas que le habían ayudado a expandirse entre los Aurores y el resto del Ministerio de magia, había un gran resentimiento entre ellos. La verdad es que ni Scorpius conocía bien el motivo, pero especulaba que todo había surgido en el sexto año, cuando su abuelo Lucius lo involucró de más en asuntos oscuros. Scorpius entonces era un joven más vulnerable y tenía razones suficientes para dejarse llevar y traicionar a todos aquellos que en algún momento podían haber sido sus amigos…

La lechuza negra de su padre entró por su ventanal y se posó en lo alto de la vitrina que estaba ordenando, dejando caer un pergamino de su pico. Scorpius lo tomó con cuidado y comenzó a leer. Había pasado algo de tiempo en que no había escuchado de él o su madre Astoria, pero asumía que todo era por esos típicos viajes de negocios en los que siempre se metían.

_Mi querido Scorpius;_

_Te escribo en nombre de tu padre. Hemos llegado recientemente de nuestro viaje, pero debes saber que las cosas no resultaron como esperábamos. Hay asuntos familiares que nos gustaría discutir contigo y también Draco precisa hablarte de algo, debo adelantarte que… su salud no está bien y en parte es algo que queremos hacerte saber._

_Te esperaremos en casa el viernes por la noche para una cena._

_Tu tía Daphne y Danielle estarán aquí y esperamos que puedas traer a Ellie y nos acompañes. Por favor, no te alarmes antes de tiempo y esta vez escucha lo que tu padre tiene que decirte._

_Te amamos._

_A.M._

Scorpius plegó la carta de vuelta y llevó sus manos hacia su cabeza intentando contener la sensación que le invadía el cuerpo ante las palabras de Astoria. ¿Draco estaba muriendo? ¿En qué problemas se habían metido ahora?

El rubio sollozó sobre su brazo y propinó un buen golpe sobre la pared, asustando a la inquieta lechuza. _«De verdad tengo que distraerme»_ pensó y salió de ahí tomando sólo un abrigo, su varita y algo de dinero. Aún no decidía si unos buenos tragos muggles le ayudarían o lo haría un firewhisky pero sólo por esa noche, Scorpius se había prometido olvidar todo y divertirse, intentarlo por lo menos.

Condujo en el auto unos cuantos kilómetros y marcó a Danielle para pedirle cuidara a Ellie hasta el día siguiente mientras él se encargaba de sus propios asuntos. La rubia no preguntó y Scorpius agradeció por ello, aunque seguramente cuando se vieran, no dudaría en pedir una explicación; dado el momento algo tendría que ocurrírsele y por qué no, ahora tenía a Alden Black como una buena excusa a lo que parecían ser ese tipo de problemas cotidianos.

Scorpius aparcó en una zona alejada del centro de la ciudad y decidió que allí bebería algo y regresaría a casa para dormir hasta el otro día. No parecía un mal plan y si mal no recordaba ya había ido ahí con Michael una vez y con que no se lo topara, su plan sería perfecto. Entró y buscó un lugar en la barra para sentarse, el lugar tenía buena pinta y ordenó dos tarros de cerveza bien fría, mientras se despojaba de su abrigo y encendía un cigarrillo. Dedicó algunos segundos a observar a sus acompañantes, la mayoría sujetos que se parecían mucho a los burócratas con los que lidiaba en el Ministerio, uno que otro con el rostro vacío y se sintió entonces en empatía con todos ellos. ¿En qué momento se había dejado consumir por los conflictos de su vida? Se suponía que al ser un mago todo era mejor, más… divertido, más intenso, pero en vez de eso, la única intensidad que recibía venía en forma de aprietos y disgustos.

Dio una calada a su cigarro y bebió un trago de su cerveza, dejando su mente divagar por aquellos tiempos en que lo único que le preocupaba eran los TIMOS y no ser expulsado. Todo era simple, incluso cuando lo conoció a él, al padre de Ellie al que ahora no podía recordar claramente gracias al Ministerio y que lo habían hecho olvidar los detalles. Scorpius ya no pensaba en eso, pero aún le atormentaba.

Cerró sus ojos un momento y su padre fue lo primero que vino a su mente. Aquel año en que fue director y se había vuelto un alumno destacado junto a Weasley, o cuando descubrió sobre su orientación sexual, la primera vez que compraron su varita o cuando le contó la historia sobre Voldemort y Harry Potter. Una lágrima escurrió por su mejilla y pensó que aunque Draco había fallado en varias cosas, siempre había estado allí, apoyándolo y tratando de hacerlo feliz, como alguna vez se lo había dicho.

—Una libra por lágrima—irrumpió una voz y Scorpius sintió su cuerpo estremecerse al escucharlo. —Lo siento—se disculpó esta vez y le acercó un pañuelo blanco que salía de una bolsita. Scorpius sonrió pero sintió sus mejillas más rojas que nunca—es sólo que creo que… la risa siempre puede limpiar hasta la más oscura de las lágrimas—añadió y Scorpius tomó el pañuelo limpiando sus ojos delicadamente.

De todos los momentos en que debía encontrarse a Alden, el mentado destino se lo ponía aquí y ahora, en uno de los puntos más vulnerables de su existencia, bajo la mala influencia del alcohol y… recurriendo a vicios de los que el maestro de su pequeña no tenía que enterarse. Ahora si… estaba jodido.

Tomó algo de aire y apagó el cigarrillo sobre el cenicero—te sorprenderá que las mías realmente tienen una historia oscura que no sé si sea posible alegrar—Alden entonces curvo sus labios y miró hacia abajo antes de volver a hablarle.

—Toda oscuridad puede llenarse con algo de luz, yo creo que la alegría es un poco de esa luz y si te he sacado una mínima sonrisa, entonces hemos probado mi teoría—

Scorpius sonrió. —Maestro al fin—comentó y Alden rio junto con él. —Debo admitir, Sr. Black que… no esperaba verlo en un lugar como este o por lo menos no tener una primera conversación así—Alden se encogió de hombros.

—Para mí también ha sido una sorpresa aunque… hace que la velada sea menos incómoda, en realidad he venido a petición de un compañero, estos lugares no me gustan mucho—Scorpius palideció, ese era un dato para el que no estaba listo, puesto que de inicio el ya mostraba que no estaba ahí por casualidad.

—Somos dos—mintió nerviosamente—aunque hoy fue una ocasión especial, sólo quería… un momento a solas—Alden se acomodó y cruzó sus brazos sobre la barra.

—Espero no haber interrumpido entonces, quiero decir… si lo prefiere puedo irme—Scorpius no quería sonar desesperado pero que estuviera ahí se había convertido en una prioridad. Guardó compostura y negó lo más calmo que pudo.

—Preferiría se quedara si no le molesta—Alden sonrió escondiendo el rubor en sus mejillas con su rostro. ¿Podía tomarlo como una buena señal o sólo estaba alucinando? Scorpius exhaló el aire. —Y… por hoy puede llamarme Scorpius, ese es mi nombre—Alden asintió y extendió su mano lo que sorprendió al rubio.

—Scorpius será. Puedes decirme Alden entonces, supongo que aquí no importa si eres padre o profesor, así que… nuestros nombres están bien—

Scorpius olvidó sus dos tarros de cerveza y se concentró en el muchacho que tenía enfrente y que parecía muy interesado en mantener la conversación con él. Le platicaba un poco sobre cómo es que había llegado a Londres y Scorpius por su parte se había echado la excelente historia de que era un químico privado, que en su comunidad era lo más parecido a un alquimista y fabricante de pociones. Alden era muggle, muggle cien por ciento y a Scorpius eso siempre le había llamado la atención, aunque algo en el joven de ojos verdes parecía triste y podía darse cuenta que dentro de toda esa historia había algún secreto que era bastante triste para contarlo. Scorpius sintió pena pero intento simplemente mostrarse amable y comprensivo.

Pasadas unas horas, Scorpius se ofreció a invitar la cena y Alden sugirió ir a un pequeño local de tacos, una comida muggle que nunca había probado pero que fingiría ya conocer. Dialogaron sobre Ellie, Savannah y el trabajo complicado de Scorpius y la noche pasó volando, Scorpius se había olvidado por unos instantes del asunto de sus padres y de la mentira que había echado a Rose para concentrarse en su cita inesperada y había sido mejor que dos tarros de cerveza, música y viejos cigarrillos. Scorpius se sintió bien y acompañado aun en medio de su propia tristeza. _«Un taco por mis lágrimas»_ bromeó en su cabeza y sonrió una última vez antes de despedirse de Alden al pie de su puerta.

El profesor vivía en un complejo de apartamentos al otro lado de la ciudad, muy pequeño para su gusto y en una zona poco transitada. La vida de Alden parecía simple y… algo triste, aunque quizá sólo era la percepción de Scorpius.

—Scorpius, espero verte el viernes en la feria escolar, llevarán algunos juegos mecánicos para los niños y habrá también atracciones para los adultos. Podríamos platicar una siguiente ocasión si no te molesta—Scorpius sintió su corazón latir y gritarle mil veces que sí en la cabeza. Tendría que estar loco si desaprovechaba una oportunidad así, así que sólo asintió y Alden se despidió con la mano. La primera cita había salido bien, para no ser una cita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los detalles sobre Draco se revelarán hasta capítulos próximos.


	15. Festival

El festival escolar llego más lento de lo que esperaba. Y quizá era sólo su percepción pues en realidad no había podido distraerse de lo mucho que deseaba volver a ver a Alden Black. Si lo pensaba, habían pasado años desde la última vez que recordaba sentirse ansioso por un chico.

Black le gustaba y le gustaba mucho, aunque el problema no era Alden, sino él, él que no se permitía rehacer su vida pues aún se sentía temeroso. Le asustaba terminar igual que siempre o afectar a su pequeña, pues las decisiones que tomara de ahora en adelante, no sólo serían para él sino también para ella y eso era algo que debía tomar en cuenta para cada cosa que hacía.

—Ya estoy lista papi, ya puedes pasar—Scorpius abrió la puerta y se maravilló con la imagen que tuvo en frente. Ellie estaba allí parada luciendo aquel hermoso vestido rosa que su madre le había regalado para navidad; a pesar que sus rizos estaban hechos una maraña, lucía realmente encantadora. Se acercó a darle un beso en la cabeza y con cuidado le ayudo a colocarse los zapatos y peinar su largo cabello rubio. Aunque no era un experto, Daphne le había dado un par de consejos para arreglar a Ellie y con la práctica ya no le tomaba tanto tiempo. Trenzó sus rizos, colocando pequeños prendedores de flores y mariposas a lo largo y cuando finalmente estuvo lista le tomó una foto con la vieja cámara que guardaba para esos momentos especiales. —Ponte guapo, jugaré con Dusty abajo—Scorpius volvió a besar su cabeza y asintió dejando a su pequeña para ir y arreglarse él.

Generalmente su rutina antes de salir era corta, se duchaba, vestía con lo primero que encontraba y salía para trabajar o verse con alguna persona, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez deseaba lucir bien y por qué no, dar una buena impresión. Rebuscó entre su armario algo “normal” para ponerse, Scorpius no tenía mucha variedad de ropa y recordaba lo que Danielle y Rose le habían dicho tantas veces: _los magos tenemos muy mal gusto para vestir_. Y ahora que lo consideraba eso era muy cierto.

Justo cuando pensaba darse por vencido, se percató que al fondo había algunas camisas coloridas e informales así como mucha otra ropa que no recordaba haber comprado. ¿Sería que no les había prestado importancia? No lo pensó mucho y tomó la que le pareció más decente para vestir.

Abotonó su camisa hasta la mitad y se ajustó los vaqueros y unos zapatos negros, el color y los detalles hacían contraste con su piel blanca y cabello rubio así que sí, engreídamente se sintió bastante atractivo y por alguna extraña razón, seguro y a gusto en esa ropa que debía ser unas cuantas tallas más chica pues, le quedaba un tanto más ajustada no al punto de que se viese tan mal que tuviese que quitársela pero… le pareció curioso, quizá sólo había engordado. Alden por supuesto, no tenía que saber eso. Se perfumó y salió de la alcoba, listo para ir al festival.

— _Wow!_ —Ellie dio un salto desde la sala y Scorpius se ruborizó sin dejar de reír. Si su hija se había sorprendido, seguro que a Alden también le gustaría. —¡Te ves muy guapo papi!—Scorpius levantó a la niña en sus brazos y besó su mejilla con cariño.

—No tanto como tú pequeña _mon_ , tú estás totalmente encantadora. Y seguro que deslumbrarás a todos en cuanto llegues. Supe que vas a cantar, ya he reservado mi lugar en primera fila—Ellie se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—Ya me está dando miedo papi, ¿y si se ríen de mí?—Scorpius frenó en seco y clavó su vista en los ojos verdes de la pequeña niña.

—Si se ríen de ti, San Mungo necesitará nuevas habitaciones porque no dejaré que lo hagan—Ellie rio, por supuesto que aquello era mentira, no pensaba convertirse en un delincuente ni mucho menos, pero si quería que su hija se sintiese segura que tenía el talento suficiente para lograr lo que quisiese. Y Scorpius la consideraba una niña talentosa, no sólo por ser su hija sino porque en verdad a sus cinco años era una niña excepcional y muy lista. —Tienes una voz hermosa y va a gustarles a todos, sólo confía en ti ¿de acuerdo cariño?—Ellie asintió y le rodeo con sus bracitos en un abrazo.

 […]

_Querido amigo;_

_Las semanas se me pasan volando. Apenas hace unos días vi a Scorpius Malfoy en el bar de Michael y estuve a punto de salir corriendo de ahí. Michael como siempre me dejó plantado pero no iba a decírselo a Scorpius ¿o sí? Creo que estaba deprimido ese día y aunque no pensé hacerlo, creo que logré que pasara una noche divertida. No, no hicimos nada de eso que seguramente imaginas, aunque… es un tío bastante atractivo y sí he pensado que sería increíble si algo así sucediera._

_Lo invité al festival escolar, al principio pensé que no asistiría pero… Ellie participará en el musical y ahora estoy seguro que no faltará. Ellie es su hija y es una niña bastante encantadora; algún día te hablaré más sobre ella…_

_En fin, hoy es el gran día y espero que todo salga bien aunque ya sabes, no soy el más optimista en estos temas._

_—Alden._

[…]

El camino le pareció eterno, Scorpius había llegado a tiempo pero su cabeza estaba hecha un lío en lo que a Alden respectaba. Habían charlado los días anteriores después de clases, con diferentes excusas, pero este día para ambos había sido planeado por decirlo de alguna forma. Scorpius esperaba obtener más detalles sobre Alden y seguramente él también querría saber más sobre Malfoy y la pequeña niña a la que le daba clases.

Cuando llegaron finalmente a la entrada, Scorpius pudo verlo allí parado con un atuendo bastante llamativo, su cabello se veía bien anudado en una cola y le hacía lucir entre casual y un poco bohemio pero para Scorpius era perfecto. —Sr. Malfoy, Ellie. Bienvenidos, por favor pasen—Scorpius le dedicó una sonrisa y Ellie pareció ser su cómplice pues se acercó a abrazar al moreno y susurrarle algo al oído que Scorpius no fue capaz de oír pero a Alden le hizo sonrojar de inmediato. Ellie tenía talento o sólo era tan imprudente como su tía Danielle.

Scorpius se despidió por un momento y llevó a su hija con los demás niños, seguramente ensayarían un poco antes de las presentaciones y él tendría tiempo para charlar con Black antes de que todo comenzara. Y así fue, Black tampoco pensaba perder el tiempo.

Cuando Ellie se reunió con los niños, Alden alcanzó al rubio y ambos dieron una vuelta por la feria. Scorpius quiso pasar primero a la galería de arte, Ellie había trabajado en muchas de las obras que presentarían de la escuela y sí, quería ver de qué se trataba pues su pequeña había heredado su misma pasión por la pintura. —Tu hija es muy talentosa Scorpius, para su edad tiene una gran destreza con el pincel y los trazos—Scorpius se sintió orgulloso. Por supuesto que Ellie lo era, él nunca lo había dudado. —Parece ser una niña muy feliz y eso no se ve todos los días—Scorpius asintió. Su trabajo le había costado, siendo únicamente él el responsable de Ellie.

—No ha sido fácil, te confieso pero… me alegra saber que ella se ve así, como padre es lo único que deseo para ella—Alden palmeó su espalda. Podía entenderlo, aunque él no tenía hijos propios.

—¿Tú pintas? Ellie me dijo que te gustaba el arte—Alden le tomó por sorpresa. Scorpius si dibujaba y pintaba muy bien aunque hacía algún tiempo que había dejado de hacerlo. Asintió rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza, eso era algo que Black tampoco tenía que saber.

—Es uno de mis pasatiempos, supongo que ella heredó el gusto de mi parte—Alden sonrió mientras continuaba caminando a su lado.

—Quizá algún día… podrías mostrarme uno de tus trabajos, no soy experto pero… estoy seguro que podría reconocer una buena obra cuando la vea y si ella es así, seguro que también tienes un gran talento—Scorpius se ruborizó. Pero Alden podría tomarlo como un hecho, ahora sin darse cuenta le había dado a Scorpius la oportunidad perfecta para una siguiente cita.

—Lo pensaré, lo prometo. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Algún talento que desees compartir?—Alden rio por lo bajo. Sabía tocar el piano, pero no era nada extraordinario, había aprendido en su tiempo en el orfanato y esos días no habían sido los mejores, pues aunque había hecho todo lo posible por no sufrir ahí dentro, era inevitable que sintiese que de alguna forma siempre estaría solo. Le había tocado ver como sus compañeros entraban y salían de ahí, como las familias los miraban a todos ellos menos a él y cómo habían pasado dieciocho años de su vida tras cuatro paredes hasta que por fin vio la luz del día y pudo hacer algo diferente con su vida. Quizá por eso, para Alden la docencia era algo importante, especial hasta cierto punto, porque era todo lo que él jamás había tenido y quería darle la oportunidad a todos esos niños de disfrutar su infancia de la mejor manera.

Alden respondió a su pregunta y continuaron charlando un rato más, admiraron los trabajos de los niños y casi de forma imperceptible el tiempo les había hecho una jugarreta pues se les había pasado como agua. —Ya va a empezar, deberíamos irnos—Scorpius le siguió el paso, pero antes que pudiese tomar asiento en su butaca, Savannah les llamó a ambos para una situación que parecía ser de alguna forma urgente pues estaba más pálida que de costumbre.

—Al, tenemos un problema—Savannah les miró a ambos—el dueto no va a venir. Necesito reemplazos, tú tocas y tú Malfoy, sé bien que sabes cantar así que van a ayudar a su mejor amiga en esto—Scorpius se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Estaba escuchando bien?

—¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?—le cuestionó cruzándose de brazos. Hacer el ridículo frente a su hija y toda esa gente no formaba parte de sus planes, mucho menos si aparte lo haría en frente de Alden.

—Porque soy tu amiga, la maestra de tu hija y toda esa gente vino al evento. Además, perderé mi trabajo al igual que Alden si las cosas no salen como se planearon. Ahora, vayan ahí y canten—Savannah los empujó prácticamente al escenario. Y Scorpius no supo que decir. Al también se quedó paralizado y supo que las cosas tal y como había pensado se irían a la mierda.

—Bien, muchas gracias por haber asistido, el día de hoy tenemos un acto muy especial. Por favor reciban nuestro siguiente número con un aplauso—Scorpius quiso esconderse bajo la mesa más cercana, enterrarse bajo tierra y no salir. ¿Realmente lo iban a obligar a cantar frente a toda esa gente? Sus ojos se posaron en una de las caras conocidas en las butacas, se trataba de Lily Potter, su esposo y nada más ni nada menos que Harry Potter en persona. Este tenía que ser el peor día de su vida.

—Escucha Scorpius, tengo en mente una canción. Estoy seguro que te la sabrás cuando la escuches, no preguntes cómo, sólo… sígueme la corriente ¿de acuerdo? Y no los veas a ellos, veme a mí, te sentirás más tranquilo lo prometo—Scorpius asintió apenas asimilando todo lo que pasaría en ese momento. Por un segundo podría jurar que iba a desmayarse pero no sucedió. Las cortinas se abrieron y ahí estaba sosteniendo un micrófono en sus manos y con la vista fija en el muchacho de brillantes ojos verdes frente al piano.


	16. Entre duetos y citas

—La siguiente canción se titula _“Don’t let me go”_ —anunció Alden y comenzó a tocar deslizando suavemente sus dedos sobre las teclas mientras Scorpius se dejaba guiar por la música. Esa era una de sus canciones favoritas, así que fue como si de alguna forma las palabras fluyeran libremente de sus labios y Alden sonreía mientras sus ojos se dividían entre las notas y los brillantes ojos de Scorpius Malfoy. El rubio podía jurar que en ese momento había sido como si se hubiesen conectado, como si Alden no fuese el extraño que aparentaba sino alguien a quien Scorpius ya había visto antes, alguien con quien ya había compartido alguno de esos momentos y estaba seguro que los demás lo habían notado casi tanto como él, Lily Potter los miraba al igual que Harry, y su pequeña hija parecía maravillada desde su butaca como si estuviese viendo una película.

La pena se había esfumado de su cuerpo y escuchar la voz de Alden junto a la suya fue mejor de lo que había podido pedir. A pedido del público, cantaron un par de canciones más y agradecieron a todos antes de salir y que Scorpius pudiese disfrutar del número musical de su hija. Alden se mantuvo a su lado todo el tiempo y Scorpius estuvo seguro que esto había sido algún ingenioso plan de Savannah Davies, ¿no había llegado el dueto? ¡Mentira! Podía notar desde el aire que la castaña había planeado todo.

—No salió tan mal ¿no?—Alden comentó tratando de no verse muy nervioso. Scorpius negó con la cabeza, “mal” ni siquiera estaba en la lista de las palabras que mejor describían como había sido ese momento para él. —Debo decírtelo Malfoy, eres una caja de secretos—Scorpius rio. Eso no era ni la mitad de lo que aún desconocía de él, empezando principalmente por el hecho de que Ellie y él eran magos.

—Tú también Black, creí haber escuchado que sólo sabías tocar el piano. Para alguien que no lo ha hecho en tanto tiempo, no estuvo mal y… tienes, tienes buena voz—Alden se ruborizó.

—¿Me estás haciendo un cumplido?—Scorpius rio negando con la cabeza.

—Tú dímelo a mí—ambos compartieron una risilla y volvieron la cabeza al evento.

Las horas pasaban rápido y antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya había anochecido y sólo quedaba un último paseo por las atracciones del parque. —¿Sería muy raro si te invito algo de cenar?—Scorpius le miró sonriente. Ninguna invitación de Alden sería algo que negaría, mucho menos en esos momentos.

—Aceptaría con gusto, pero creo que alguien se ha quedado sin pila—Alden echó un vistazo a la pequeña rubia que yacía en los brazos de su padre profundamente dormida. Había sido un largo día, especialmente para una niña de esa edad. Podía entenderlo, entender que Scorpius tuviese que irse.

—Podemos dejarlo para otra ocasión, no hay problema—Scorpius asintió y subió a su hija al auto. La verdad es que no quería alejarse tan pronto, pero… ¿sería que Danielle pudiese hacerle el favor una última vez? Tomó su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y marcó el número de Danielle tan rápido como pudo. Nunca había sido bueno con la tecnología muggle, pero Alden no tenía por qué notarlo.

 _«…voy a disfrutar tanto el día que cobre estos favores ¿ya lo sabes verdad?»_ Scorpius rio para sí. Era su prima, por supuesto que sabía lo que iba a costarle. Colgó la llamada y subió al auto.

—Dejaré a Ellie con su tía, si… si aún está abierta la invitación puedo verte aquí mismo en quince minutos—Alden sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Puedo esperar, creo que hay algunas personas aún adentro, así que… sí, aquí te espero—Scorpius asintió prendiendo el auto.

—Perfecto, quince minutos ¿vale? No te muevas—Scorpius se alejó y Al le siguió con la mirada hasta que la silueta del auto se perdió entre la noche. Tendrían una cita, una segunda cita ¿podría pedir algo mejor?

Scorpius condujo hasta la casa de Danielle lo más rápido que pudo. La rubia le esperaba con esa sonrisa pícara y cómplice que le caracterizaba y recibió a su sobrina sin decir mucho, excepto fastidiar a Scorpius con las mismas cosas de siempre. ¿Tanto tiempo llevaba solo?

—Me cuentas como estuvo, quiero detalles—Scorpius roló los ojos escondiendo una sonrisa. De ninguna manera le diría a Danielle lo que fuese que pasase esa noche.

Observó el reloj en su muñeca. Ocho quince, ocho quince exactamente cuando regreso y aparcó frente a la escuela. Ahí en la entrada estaba Alden Black esperándole como lo había prometido. Se sintió tan extraño, tan familiar a la vez estar ahí con él, aunque nunca antes le había visto. Y por primera vez en toda su vida se estaba divirtiendo como nunca.

Entraron a la casa de los espejos, la casa del terror y el paseo en el lago. Habían hecho competencias en tiro al blanco, go-carts y finalmente la rueda de la fortuna. Scorpius se sentía como un adolescente otra vez.

[…]

_Es la primera vez en toda mi vida que me siento así. Scorpius Malfoy es mágico, es un hombre misterioso e imposible de olvidar. Y no puedo evitar lo que siento, cuando lo veo es como si… como si algo en él hiciera vibrar cada uno de mis sentidos. Me gusta, eso no lo niego, pero… siento que hay algo más. ¿Será que sólo me estoy volviendo loco?_

[…]

—¿Alguna vez te has subido a una de estas?—Scorpius negó con la cabeza. No le diría que tenía un enorme miedo a las alturas, que había jugado quidditch y su experiencia no había sido la mejor en esos años. La rueda comenzó a girar y subir hasta la parte más alta, Scorpius cerró los ojos tragando saliva. _«No pasa nada, no pasa nada»_ se repetía a sí mismo pero su corazón corría desbocadamente. —No pasa nada, lo prometo—Alden tomó su mano y Scorpius pudo abrir los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada más hermosa que había visto en años, los ojos de Alden brillaban mucho con la luz de la luna y por segundos sintió que esas palabras realmente significaban algo. Entrelazó su mano con la de Al y sintió una descarga recorrer su cuerpo entero.

La rueda se detuvo y sin darse cuenta, ya estaban ahí, varios metros sobre el suelo observando el cielo y todo desde ahí arriba. Scorpius no recordaba la última vez que había estado tan alto, la última vez que había podido relajarse y compartir un momento con otra persona que no fuese Ellie, Danielle o Rose. —¿Sabes Malfoy? No lo había notado pero… tus ojos se ven del mismo color de la luna desde aquí. He conocido muy pocas personas con ojos como los tuyos—Scorpius se ruborizó.

—Gra… gracias—Alden desvió su mirada hacia el cielo y Scorpius no pudo evitar el mirarle detenidamente. Alden no sólo le parecía un chico atractivo físicamente sino que con un alma hermosa, no parecía ser la clase de persona que lo tiene todo y es feliz, pero a Scorpius le daba la impresión que luchaba por alcanzar ese estado con cada una de las cosas que hacía. Scorpius sonrió.

¿Podría permitirse amar una vez más?

La rueda volvió a moverse y su mirada se apartó. Era momento de bajar e irse a casa.

—¿Puedo volver a verte?—Scorpius asintió.

—No creo que me pierdas mucho la pista, ha sido una gran noche. Gracias Alden—el ojiverde negó.

—Gracias a ti, aún me debes la cena así que… ¿puedo tomarlo como un pretexto para verte?—Scorpius rio.

—Considéralo un hecho—Y lo haría, Scorpius sabía que sí. Porque Alden no era una casualidad, no para Scorpius y si de alguna forma lo había sido, era la mejor casualidad que podía haber encontrado.


	17. Sentimientos: la magia del muérdago (parte uno)

_Estimado amigo;_

_¿Ya había perdido la costumbre, no es cierto? Seguro que ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya no me recuerdas. Pero quiero decirte que hoy he despertado sintiendo como si todo fuese igual que antes. Estoy feliz, estoy tan feliz como nunca antes me había sentido y no es sólo él, es todo lo que ha pasado desde que lo conocí. Siento que de alguna forma, Alden Black vino a revolucionarlo todo y esa revolución me ha llevado a lugares que ni siquiera recordaba conocer de mi persona._

_Hemos salido estos últimos meses, después de la noche en el festival. Aún no pasa nada entre nosotros, con decirte que ni siquiera se ha dado nuestro primer beso, aunque pienso que el día está cerca. Quizá esta vez me atreva a hacerlo, a dar el primer paso ¿por qué no?_

_Ellie también lo acepta. Y Rose me ha dicho que nunca me había visto como ahora. Puedo sentirlo amigo mío, puedo sentir que algo está cambiando y no sé qué tan bueno sea pero… seguramente me sorprenderá._

_Prometo escribirte pronto._

_—Scorpius._

[…]

El bosque se pintaba de blanco nuevamente; el invierno había llegado y con ello las vacaciones de Ellie. Aquello significaba no más escuela, no más Alden por al menos un mes. Sin embargo, aquella idea había llegado a su mente, ¿y si invitaba a Black a celebrar con ellos?

Scorpius generalmente solía ir con sus padres a pasar las fiestas, no hacían grandes celebraciones pero, era un ambiente cálido y agradable. Draco ya lo sabía, sabía que nunca traería una mujer a casa, así que aunque al abuelo Lucius le pareciese incómodo, ya sabían que el día que eso pasara, no sería una sorpresa. Scorpius lo había pensado, había meditado la idea por varias semanas antes de decidirse a hacerlo, así que ese día muy temprano había enviado la carta a sus padres y la respuesta llegaba apenas unas horas después. ¿Se habría molestado?

Scorpius tomó el sobre entre sus manos.

_“Querido Scorpius;_

_Nos da gusto saber que has conocido a alguien. Draco está feliz aunque seguramente no va a decírtelo, después de la última vez ya se ha sentido bien. ¿Quién diría que el alumno superaría al maestro? Tus pociones hijo, han salvado la vida de tu padre y eso estoy seguro que nunca encontrará la forma de agradecértelo. Sin embargo, no te escribo para decirte todo eso. Verás, tu abuelo Lucius está un poco indispuesto y le ha pedido a Draco que vaya a verlo a casa, no puedo contarte por qué o para qué, pues ni yo sé de qué se trata. Por esa razón no podremos pasar este año las fechas con ustedes, si lo deseas, te veremos antes de que acabe el año, lleva a Ellie, Draco ya ha envuelto sus regalos desde hace semanas y le dará gusto verla._

_Este muchacho del que nos platicas, también está invitado si quieren asistir. Danielle vendrá con mi hermana y seguro te sorprenderás de quién será su compañía._

_P.D. No le digas que te he contado o Daphne me matará. Así que guarda las ansias para cuando nos veamos._

_Feliz navidad Scorpius. Tu padre y yo te amamos, no lo olvides._

_Mamá.”_

El rubio soltó un suspiro. Bien, sus padres estarían lejos y aunque no era el plan que tenía en mente, con mucha más razón deseaba ver a Alden. Draco ya estaba mejor, pero algo le decía que el abuelo no y era algo en lo que no deseaba pensar ahora. Tomó aquel aparato muggle y llamó a Alden para hacerle la invitación. Navidad sería en dos días a partir de entonces y aún tenía que pensar en cómo arreglaría la casa y planearía todo para recibir a Black.

Después de darle muchas vueltas, había decidido que ese sería el momento. Antes de aventurarse a iniciar algo con Alden, deseaba hacerle saber que era un mago y conocer su reacción, si no salía corriendo como esperaba, entonces ya no tendría nada que temer.

Su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo.

_22/12/34 Mensaje recibido de Al 16:45: Hey! ;) confirmando mi asistencia para el 24. Por favor dime que no te has arrepentido porque ya tengo el regalo para Ellie y también el tuyo. X_

_22/12/34 Mensaje enviado 16:46: Confirmando que estoy totalmente arrepentido.xx_

_22/12/34 Mensaje recibido de Al 16:47: ¡No juegues conmigo Malfoy! Xx_

_22/12/34 Mensaje enviado  16:47: ¡Bromeo! Ya lo sabes, el 24 nos vemos. ;) no son necesarios los regalos. Aunque también ya tengo el tuyo. X_

Y no mentía, Scorpius había estado trabajando en él la última semana, no sería gran cosa pero estaba seguro que le gustaría al chico. Pasó cerca de una hora conversando con Alden al teléfono hasta que recordó que aún tenía que recoger a Ellie en casa de su tía Daphne.

Pasó por ella y se quedó un rato con ella, Daphne y él habían sido bastante unidos en sus años de estudiante y para Scorpius era como una segunda madre. Tampoco los vería para navidad pues según Daphne, acompañaría a Danielle a Bulgaria, Scorpius no necesitó saber más, pero sus teorías comenzaban a cobrar sentido. Danielle estaba saliendo con alguien y esperarían a año nuevo para decírselo a él. Se lo merecía, él tampoco le había contado a Danielle sobre Alden cuando todo inició. Su venganza si estaba siendo dulce.

Casi a final de la noche, Scorpius se despidió de Daphne y se marchó a casa en el auto. Ellie venía bastante despierta a pesar de ser tarde, pues había dormido unas horas antes de que el llegara.

—Papi, ¿cuándo vamos a poner nuestro pino? —Scorpius lo meditó un segundo. Entre tantas cosas que ocupaban su cabeza esos días, había olvidado por completo los adornos. —Si no ponemos pino, Santa no podrá llegar—Scorpius soltó una risita.

—¿Quieres ir de cacería _mon_? —Ellie le miró juntando sus manos saltando sobre su asiento. Cacería significaba ir al bosque y cortar su propio pino. Lo habían hecho dos años antes junto a Danielle así que no era algo difícil. Scorpius cortó vuelta en un sendero y aparcó el auto a unos kilómetros de su casa, ajustó el abrigo de Ellie, sus guantes y el gorro y salió con ella trepada sobre sus hombros.

—¿Puedo escoger el pino papi? ¿Puede tener mucha nieve?—Scorpius asintió mientras sus pasos se marcaban en la nieve del suelo. —Escogeré uno que también le guste a Alden, ¿va a venir papi? ¿Lo invitaste? —Scorpius se ruborizó pero asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Te gustaría que Alden formara parte de nuestra familia linda? —Ellie afirmó con un aplauso, sus manitas jugaban con los copos de nieve que caían sobre sus cabezas y en ese momento era obvio que estaba muy feliz.

—A ti te gusta papi y a mí también. Es muy amable y te mira como la abuela ve al abuelo—Scorpius rio cubriendo sus labios. Eso era algo con lo que nunca se habría comparado.

—¿Ah sí y cómo es eso exactamente _mon_?—Ellie ladeo su cabeza.

—Como cuando vemos las estrellas, eso creo—Scorpius se sintió contento. ¿De verdad era tan evidente? ¿Cómo lo veía él? Scorpius se sintió curioso. —Y tú también lo ves así, si tú quieres a Alden, también yo voy a quererlo papi—Scorpius depositó un beso sobre su mano. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír. —¡Ese! ¡Ese de allá!—gritó la rubia señalando hacia un enorme pino frente a ellos. Bajo a la pequeña de sus hombros y sacó su varita muy despacio.

—Varitas listas _mon_ , a la de tres. Una, dos… tres—los dos apuntaron hacia el pino y poco a poco se desprendió del suelo. Scorpius por supuesto realizaba el mayor trabajo pero Ellie no se quedaba atrás. A sus cinco años era una brujita talentosa y aprendía rápidamente cualquier cosa que él o Danielle le enseñaran. Inclusive recordaba haber visto dos o tres veces a su padre preparando pociones con ella, enseñándole a mezclar y reconocer ingredientes y esa imagen nunca la borraría de su mente.

—¡Está flotando papi, está flotando!—Ellie continuaba apuntando mientras daba saltos y ayudaba a Scorpius a guiar el pino hasta el auto. Scorpius lo ató a la parte superior y condujeron a casa justo a tiempo. Pasarían el día siguiente entre compras y decoraciones y la navidad sería inolvidable.


	18. Sentimientos: la magia del muérdago (parte dos)

_“… y entonces el príncipe supo que la leyenda era verdad. Pudo ver el hilo rojo anudado de su dedo al de ella, su corazón se sentía tranquilo, ya no había que preocuparse. Su princesa volvería, volvería finalmente a casa…“_

Ellie cerró sus ojos y Scorpius cerró el libro. La navidad había llegado y no podía dejar de pensar y sentir ese “algo” extraño dentro de su pecho. No era la simple emoción de ver a Alden, era algo mucho más grande que no era capaz de explicar. Terminó de colocar las velas y encendió las luces del pino. Sobre el suelo, el trenecito que había comprado para Ellie continuaba su marcha sin descanso y él se perdía en la vista a través de la ventana. Su pequeña descansaba junto a él en el sofá y él acariciaba sus rizos con cuidado. ¿Podría ser posible todo esto?

El pitido de la estufa sonó haciéndole pegar un salto. El pavo estaba listo y para ser la primera vez que cocinaba la cena de navidad, olía muy bien. A Alden le gustaría, de eso podía estar casi seguro sin alardear de más. Sacó la cena del horno, colocó la mesa y una botella de firewhisky, Alden no lo conocía pero sería una pequeña introducción a su mundo, ya más adelante bajo otras circunstancias le presentaría la cerveza de mantequilla.

Una figurilla de Santa Claus voló sobre sus cabezas arrojando nieve y Ellie continuó dormida en el sofá hasta que el timbre de la puerta le despertó de su sueño profundo. Era Black.

Scorpius echó un último vistazo al espejo de la entrada, a la casa, a la cena que había preparado durante horas y a sí mismo en el reflejo, lucía bien, lucía muy bien y Alden tenía que pensar lo mismo.

Ellie talló sus ojitos y se sentó sobre el sofá. —¿Ya llegó papi?—Scorpius se petrificó sobre la perilla de la puerta. Su hija había llamado “papi” a aquel hombre y Scorpius no supo que contestar, quizá sólo había escuchado mal, quizá su hija no se refería en ese sentido a la palabra, quizá… sólo tenía que dejar de pensar demasiado.

Cerró los ojos un momento tomando aire y finalmente la puerta se abrió. Sobre sus cabezas comenzaba a caer una ramita de muérdago que florecía con rapidez. Scorpius muchas veces había bromeado respecto a eso, ¿era una leyenda o no? Pero entonces, para él significaba mucho, mucho más.

[…]

_Estar allí se sentía familiar, se sentía como estar en casa. ¿Lo estaba?_

_Scorpius me observó desde la puerta sin decir una palabra. Sus ojos brillaban como la luna misma y me aseguré que jamás vería en toda mi vida algo más hermoso. Sonreí y él me invitó a pasar. Percibí el aroma a canela intenso, mezclado con un dulce aroma a pavo envinado que seguramente pertenecía a nuestra cena. “Nuestra”, no podía creerlo y algo en mi pecho parecía incendiarse lentamente._

_—¡Alden!—Ellie corrió a abrazarme. Sus pequeños bracitos me rodearon y sentí por primera vez como si fuese parte de una familia. Toda mi vida había estado solo como si hubiese vivido en las sombras hasta que conocí a Scorpius. Y algo me sucedía, algo que me guiaba lentamente por cualquier camino hacia ellos, hacia esta pequeña familia. Por un segundo, sentí que mis ojos me traicionarían con una lágrima pero no lo hicieron, las guardé para mí, en lo más profundo de mi mente así como este recuerdo que nunca se iría de mí._

_Devolví el abrazo a la pequeña y el siguiente fue Scorpius. No sé si me perdí por un minuto entre sus brazos o sólo había perdido la noción del tiempo junto a ellos. Sonreí sintiéndome a gusto y besé la mejilla de Scorpius antes de separarme._

[…]

—Feliz navidad—Scorpius murmuró gustoso y los tres se sentaron a la mesa. Alden aún intentaba procesar todo esto, observaba cada detalle de la casa, los muebles y el tren encantado que giraba una y otra vez al pie del árbol. No se sorprendió en absoluto, al contrario, a Scorpius le daba la impresión que más que asustarse parecía maravillado y cuando el Santa flotante arrojó nieve sobre sus cabezas, Alden rio bastante animado.

—Todo esto es como magia Scorpius, es increíble—Scorpius compartió una mirada con su hija y Ellie sacó su varita del bolsillo lateral de su vestido. Alden le miró curioso y observó pasmado cuando la pequeña niña comenzó a elevar pequeñas luces sobre el techo. Scorpius no pensaba revelarlo así, así que se sintió nervioso. Dio un trago a su copa y observo a Alden levantarse de la mesa con la mirada perdida en las luces de colores. —Esto es… wow! Esto es hermoso…—Ellie ocultó sus manos tras su espalda y sonrió hacia él.

—Papi y yo somos magos, nosotros podemos hacer magia, como esta, como el trenecito…—Alden volvió su vista a ambos. No estaba molesto o asustado, sino completamente maravillado.

—¿Es eso cierto Scorpius? ¿Todo esto es real?—Scorpius se levantó de la mesa y sacó su varita también, conjurando una florecilla sobre su mano. Alden exhaló el aire.

—Lo es. Mi hija es una bruja y yo… yo soy un mago—Alden les miró con una sonrisa.

—¿No vas a irte verdad?—Ellie le preguntó inmediatamente. Alden negó con la cabeza y depositó un beso sobre la frente de la pequeña rubia.

—Me quedaré hasta que ustedes me lo permitan—Scorpius sintió su corazón palpitar a prisa. Ellie volvió a abrazar a Alden y regresaron a la mesa a terminar la cena.

La velada transcurrió de maravilla. Incluso mejor de lo que Scorpius podía haberla planeado solo. Platicaron sobre Hogwarts, sobre Danielle, sobre magia y sobre el mundo entero que existía dentro del suyo, Alden reía y parecía encantado. Nunca habría imaginado que algo así fuese real y mucho menos frente a sus narices.

—¿Cuándo va a venir Santa? —Ellie talló sus ojos un poco adormilada. Alden y Scorpius compartieron una mirada.

—Santa vendrá por la noche, pero si estás despierta aún, no podrá dejar tus regalos. ¿Qué dices si te llevamos a dormir ah? —Ellie asintió y se dejó cargar por Alden.

—¿Prometes dejarle leche y galletas? A Santa le gustan las galletas—Alden asintió.

—Lo prometo. Ahora vamos—ambos la llevaron hasta la habitación de arriba. Y la pequeña cayó rendida sobre el colchón. Scorpius ni se molestó en cambiarla de ropa, por ahora necesitaba descansar después de un día largo y además, quería aprovechar la velada que le quedaba por delante, junto a Alden. Scorpius besó su frente y la cubrió con una manta antes de dejar la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

—Parece que estamos solos ahora—Alden le miró nervioso.

—Eso parece—respondió Scorpius y por un segundo no hubo más que miradas intercambiadas entre ambos.

—No te he dado tu regalo, ¿quieres verlo o esperarás a Santa?—Scorpius rio negando con la cabeza.

—Esperaré a Santa. Además, aún no puedo darte el tuyo—Alden sonrió.

—¿Ah sí y por qué es eso?—Scorpius sintió las mejillas rojas. Era ahora o nunca.

—Porque primero debo decirte algo, ¿te quedarás?—Alden asintió.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces lo haré. De cualquier forma no creo que pueda manejar con este clima—Scorpius tomó su mano y entraron en la habitación, la sensación de estar únicamente ellos dos era extraña pues generalmente en cada salida que habían tenido estaban rodeados de personas. Y no es que no desearan estar juntos de esa forma, tanto Alden como Scorpius lo deseaban, pero algo dentro de ellos los frenaba, porque no se sentía el momento adecuado. Alden no quería arruinarlo y Scorpius tampoco.

Sin embargo ahora no había nadie y para Scorpius era el momento para decir la verdad sobre sus sentimientos. El rubio se sentó con la espalda pegada a la cabecera de su cama y Alden lo hizo frente a él entrelazando sus manos. —Alden… ¿puedo preguntarte qué es lo que sientes?—el chico encogió los hombros con la mirada baja. Describir sus sentimientos era algo complejo, porque ni siquiera él estaba seguro de todo.

—Siento… siento que te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo para llevar tan sólo unos meses—Scorpius se sentía igual. Por lo menos ahora sabía que no estaba loco. —Siento que… no importa lo que haga, cualquier camino me lleva aquí y… y tú Scorpius, te has convertido en tan poco tiempo en algo muy especial—Scorpius se ruborizó y sus ojos se clavaron en los verdes.

—También lo eres para mí, no tienes idea—Alden sintió sus ojos cristalizarse poco a poco. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía esas palabras, la primera vez que en realidad se sentía amado y aceptado por otra persona, especialmente alguien a quien realmente apreciaba. Scorpius levantó su rostro y se encontraron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. —No quiero que eso cambie, no quiero… no quiero que te alejes de mí, de Ellie—Alden asintió.

—No pensaba hacerlo ¿sabes? Pensaba quedarme, fastidiarte la existencia hasta la locura. Pensaba quedarme para siempre—Scorpius rio al escuchar las palabras nerviosas salir de su boca. Alden era perfecto, era hermoso, tan hermoso que no podía expresarlo con palabras.

—Entonces quédate, quédate con nosotros Alden Black—y fue ese el momento. Scorpius cerró sus ojos acortando la distancia, sintió sus manos tomar a Black por el cuello hasta él, atraerlo delicadamente como si aún tuviese miedo de lo que pasaría. Sintió sus labios rozar los de Alden y fue mágico, tan mágico como esperaba. Una descarga eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo entero, sintió como si un rayo le golpease la cabeza y el corazón y para Alden fue exactamente lo mismo. Lo besó con toda la intensidad que pudo, lo reclamó para sí como tanto había deseado y poco a poco en su cabeza comenzaron a aparecer esas imágenes…

El viaje, los dragones, la llave, las cartas, la poción. Scorpius abrió los ojos con lágrimas deslizando por sus mejillas. —¿Albus?—


	19. En casa

Me separo de él bruscamente. No sé cómo o por qué es que ha pasado todo esto, pero estoy más que seguro que no puede ser real. No hay forma de que lo sea, simplemente no es posible… y es que sólo soy yo alucinando nuevamente como lo he venido haciendo por cinco largos años. Me llevo ambas manos a la cabeza y me dejo caer en el suelo, contraigo los párpados y niego una y otra vez con la cabeza, esperando, deseando que su imagen se vaya tan rápido como llegó, pero no lo hace; no importa cuánto trate, no se va, no desaparece y esta vez siento su mano acercándose a mi rostro; me toca la mejilla y se siente cálido, seguro, inexplicablemente real… —¿Scorpius?—me pregunta hincándose sobre sus rodillas frente a mí. Me concentro en sus bonitos ojos verdes que me observan sin descanso, el corazón me late muy a prisa y… no sé explicar esa intensa sensación que me invade entre nostalgia y alegría. Luce como Albus, pero no estoy seguro de que sea él. Probablemente esté soñando, aunque no se sienta como tal. Me tallo los ojos varias veces pero Albus no se va y yo no despierto. Me pellizco fuerte en el brazo y siento un poco de dolor, aunque no debería ser así. Repito el proceso, pellizco mi brazo y antebrazo una y otra vez pero es lo mismo y veo mi piel ponerse roja y palpitar mientras lo hago. —¡Basta Malfoy! Deja de hacer eso…—Albus me reprende y me doy cuenta cuando me toma la mano para detenerme que no hay forma de que esto sea sólo un cruel sueño. Me acaricia temblorosamente las mejillas y es una sensación tan electrizante que me petrifica; me petrifica sobre un suelo que me parece colapsará en cualquier momento bajo mis pies. —Soy yo… soy Albus—me dice y sonríe. Veo sus ojos cristalizarse, completamente llenos de lágrimas. No tiene idea de lo que siento al saber que realmente está aquí. Me levanto junto a él y me sonríe nuevamente. Siento las yemas de sus dedos recorriendo inseguramente cada parte de mi piel, me altera, me sofoca, pero es perfecto. Suspiro y atrapo su mano con la mía, me quedo ahí por un instante antes de llorar y sentir mis lágrimas mojar nuestras manos. Sonrío como un idiota, y él también lo hace, beso su mano, su frente y me aferro a sus brazos sin dejarlo escapar. «Es él, es mi Albus» […] No sé describirlo, no sé cómo decirle qué es lo que ha pasado o cómo fue que llegué aquí en primer lugar. Sentía la cabeza darme vueltas, me veía y lo veía a él desde el más lejano de nuestros recuerdos, nos veía reír, llorar y recorrer el mundo juntos. Estaba ahí y eso era todo lo que sabía y quería saber… Lo tomé en mis brazos, respire su aire, me deje embargar por la suave sensación de nuestros cuerpos juntos y lo besé. Me perdí conscientemente en lo más profundo de sus labios, lo toque con ansia y sentí su aliento acelerarse poco a poco ante mí. —Esta es la mejor navidad de todas—me susurra y no podría estar más seguro de eso. Scorpius es todo lo que siempre había soñado, es mi mejor amigo y el hombre al que más he amado en toda mi vida. —Quizá… deberías verla, se pondrá como una loca al verte—sé que se refiere a Ellie y no es por nada pero también yo muero por volver a verla. Tengo miedo claro, y es que no sé cómo explicarle que lamento mucho no haber podido estar para ella. Necesito tiempo, necesito calmarme para saber qué decir y no arruinarlo. —Lo haré, pero será mañana. Aún… aún no sé cómo se lo diré, cómo haré que me perdone por todo—Scorpius me abraza escondiendo el rostro entre mis hombros. —Es nuestra hija, si alguien lo entenderá, esa será ella, te lo prometo—asiento con la cabeza. Eso es lo que espero. —¿Suficientes emociones por una noche?—me pregunta y no puedo ocultarme la risa. —La verdad es que puede que… soporte algunas más por esta noche—me ruborizo y Scorpius ríe pícaramente mirando mis ojos. Lo ha pillado y siento sus manos juguetear con mi camisa mientras nos vemos sin decir palabra alguna. Se siente interesante, se siente excitante y es que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que recuerdo haber sentido sus manos recorrerme así. Lo tomo por la nuca y lo beso empujándolo hacia mí con destreza, es delicioso, es perfecto y no tiene una idea de lo que me produce con tan sólo una mirada. —Te necesito…—susurra a mi oído y muerdo uno de sus labios apenas con algo de fuerza, lo hago jadear y le quito la ropa lo más lento que puedo. La arrojo al suelo y me pierdo en lo hermoso que es desde la cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies. Scorpius Malfoy es hermoso, es realmente hermoso… Mientras lo beso, me permito acariciar su cuerpo, recorro su cuello, sus hombros y los brazos, me retiro la camisa y los pantalones y bajo lentamente por su pecho besando cada punto que le gusta como le gusta; me detengo en sus tetillas y tiro de ellas sólo un poco haciéndolo gemir y arquear su cabeza. «Aún no he perdido el toque» Las succiono y juego con mi lengua alrededor de ellas, sabe bien y le gusta, puedo sentir que le gusta lo que estoy haciendo. Me empuja sobre la cama y me aprisiona con los brazos a la altura de mi cabeza, siento su aliento y su miembro rozarme poco a poco el vientre y mucho más abajo. Me estremezco y lo dejo tomar el mando, lo dejo besarme cada rincón que desea besarme, tocarme y acariciarme como sólo él sabe hacerlo. Ahogo un grito. —¿Así?—murmura jugando con su lengua sobre mi ombligo y yo asiento con la respiración acelerada. Intento tocarme pero sus manos me detienen y es él quien toma mi erección entre sus manos. —Yo me ocupo, descuida—me guiña un ojo y presiona sólo un poco mi pene antes de acariciarlo. Lame sus labios y me besa; no tiene idea de lo que me provoca y sólo gimo arqueando mi espalda porque no puedo articular algo coherente. Siento mis venas palpitar entre sus dedos y estoy seguro que no falta mucho para que me llegue mi primer orgasmo. Me avergüenza un poco que todo sea tan rápido pero tengo mucho tiempo en abstinencia y no es mi culpa. Scorpius baja hasta mi entrepierna y sonríe antes de tomar mi miembro y succionarlo. Me estremece y de verdad que no hay palabras que describan la increíble sensación de sus labios o lo loco que me vuelve al moverse así. —Ah… Scorpius… ¡joder!—me quejo y puedo sentir su risa mientras paladea y sigue sin detenerse ni un instante. —Scorp… yo… ¡Wow!—no sé qué es lo que hace pero es increíble y ya no puedo aguantarlo más. Me aferro a las sábanas con fuerza y eso es todo. Respiro sofocadamente y giro mi cabeza hacia él una vez que se recuesta a mi lado. Le sonrío y nuestras manos se entrelazan sobre las sábanas. —Te amo—me dice y sé perfectamente que no son sólo palabras, lo siento hasta lo más profundo de mi alma y es algo cálido que descansa en mi interior. Scorpius es mi lugar seguro, mi calma... mi hogar. —Feliz navidad Potter— —Feliz navidad Malfoy—respondo y me acurruco entre sus brazos para descansar. Por hoy ha sido suficiente. —Aún te debo tu regalo, pero me temo que tendrás que esperar hasta mañana—Scorpius ríe. —¿Tan rápido he agotado tu energía?—bromea y le doy un buen golpe mientras río y me sonrojo. —Estará recargada por la mañana, eso te lo aseguro y cuando lo haga…--Scorpius coloca un dedo sobre mis labios y me río. —Bien, bien… lo entiendo. Sólo llevaremos a la niña con mi padre y probaremos si eso es cierto cuando regresemos— —¿Eso es un reto?—arqueo una ceja y Scorpius sólo me guiña un ojo. —Buenas noches Albus— —Buenas noches Scorp—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es mi favorito y ni corrigiendolo mil veces me quedo tan hermoso como esperaba. En fin no lo odien mucho c: xx


End file.
